


Dark Darker Yet Darker World: A Guide to Odin's A Plus Parenting

by TheMSKProject



Series: The Marvel MSK Project [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, Eternal flame - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a bean, Minor Violence, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin is a ho, Slow Burn, Soki Laufack, Spaceship flying, The warrior three are beans, Thor gets better, canon character fake death, cate gets powers, we don't like Odin in this house, we love the warrior three in this house, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMSKProject/pseuds/TheMSKProject
Summary: Shortly After the events ofA How To in Avenging'sEpilogue,Sarah continues her quest to clear Loki's name. Oh and Cate tagged along for S P I C E.Meanwhile Maddie is off on her own quest found in the sister book "The Grimm Happenings of Dark World"





	1. It Was a Little More Wild Than a Typical Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> We're back again my boys!!  
Remember to check in on the [MSK Team Tumblr](https://themskteam.tumblr.com/) For more content!!  
Uploads will be Sundays between 2-4 pm EST and Wednesdays between 7-9 pm EST.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Cate jumped into the bifrost last episode. Wonder how that goes over?

I slammed into the ground, knees giving out from the sheer force that spit us out, Cate landing beside me with a grunt. For a second, the world spun, colors dancing before my gaze, and I groaned, body rejecting any form of life left in my body. Whatever the hell brought us here, it was a little more wild than a typical roller coaster, and my stomach was rolling with a vengeance.

Fingers grasped at my arm, helping me up, and I brought a hand to rub at my eyes. As my vision cleared I expected to see Thor,

gaze concerned but blazing, and words formed on my tongue to defend myself. They all died when green stared back at me, my eyes widening a fraction.

Loki seemed to be glaring, but there was no anger swirling in the emerald. Instead, I swore I recognized panic and a little bit of fear, my brows creasing as I instinctively reached out and touched his cheek, cursing the muzzle still around his mouth. How was I supposed to know what was wrong? He only shook his head, a little bit of desperation falling into the movement, but that’s when Cate whined from beside me.

“I’m tasting colors… It’s not very pleasant.”

“What are you two-!” Thor’s voice practically boomed in the small space and I flinched despite myself. Loki’s head snapped up to shoot a look at his brother, but when I was yanked away his hand lunged for mine, just missing it because of the chains.

I cried out quietly as my arms were brought behind my back, Cate’s wild curses filling the air as men in golden armor surrounded us and the princes. A skinny blonde haired man approached Thor, a huge but tense grin on his face as he slapped the god on the back. “Thor! You’ve returned!”

“Fandral!” Thor’s voice took on a lighter note; I assumed this Fandral was a friend, but Cate butted in.

“Thor, I know we kinda crashed the party, but come on! Is this necessary?” She struggled extra hard for a moment and I could’ve sworn I saw the guard holding her roll his eyes.

Staring at us with obvious irritation, the big man brought a hand up to rub at his face before dropping it heavily to his side. “Loki constantly calls me a fool, but I think it is you two who are foolish.”

Cate gasped, but he continued quickly, knowing the verbal knives that would be thrown at him if he didn’t. “Fandral, these two girls are innocent. Release them.” The command was direct, firm, and absolutely none of the people present did what he said.

If Cate could’ve clapped, she would have. “Brilliant job, Thor. What happened to being the crown prince?” His eyes narrowed but the warning in his gaze was directed at his companion rather than her.

“What is going on?”

Fandral smiled sheepishly, shaking his head. “I’m sorry Thor, but your father has given a direct order to arrest the women as well.”

“And why is that?” My voice was shockingly steady, both of the men looking at me in shock that made my eyes roll. Yes, the timid girl can speak up and she’s not afraid of you, _ thanks _.

“Mortals are not supposed to come to Asgard.” The statement was stated evenly, Fandral dipping his head to me in greeting, but I only sighed.

“So, why don’t you just send us back then?” Cate huffed, ceasing her fight as she realized it was a futile effort.

Fandral gave her the same greeting. “You have apparently piqued our king’s interest as well.” My friend and I glanced at each other. How the hell did we manage that? Surely jumping into the rainbow portal wasn’t something to get so touchy about? Yet, with all the guards, who were probably here for Loki I reasoned, it was starting to seem like we’d killed somebody instead of just tagging along.

“They are harmless, though! There is no need for such rough treatment!”

“Yeah!” Cate instantly called out, but not a moment later her voice dropped enough to where I was the only person who could hear her. “Harmless huh…? Weren’t saying that when I shoved you down the stairs.”

Turning to look at her in confusion, she grinned at me, leaving me to shake my head. Okay, that was something we’d have to discuss later. At a time when we weren’t being taken into godly custody.

“I am sorry, Thor, but your father demands it.” Fandral at least had the grace to look apologetic, blonde locks falling in front of his eyes. My lips pulled down into a permanent frown, which only grew deeper as he waved his hands in the air and the men holding us marched off. Cate continued to shout at Thor, never receiving a response, while my eyes connected with Loki’s once more.

His brows were creased, hands clenched into fists in front of him, and I did the only thing I could think of. I gave him a tiny, soft grin.

_ It'll be okay. _

*****

A week passed rather quickly. After being led away, we barely had time to look at the golden city of Asgard, awe keeping both of us silent as we were overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of everything. While it was still very much a city: a poorer outer circle followed by richer houses the further you went in, it all shined anyway. It was like something straight out of a fairy tale: the old fashioned clothes, the market stalls, the glistening castle in the distance that towered over everything.

It was a shame we didn’t get to sight see. They marched us through the tall front gates, through the doors, and through marbled halls that spoke of untold wealth. Eventually, after several twists and turns, we were left in a room with one large bed, a closet, and a bathroom that connected off to the side. When they left, the clear sound of the lock clicking shut made it obvious that, despite our nice surroundings, we were still prisoners.

That is where we stayed, a maid bringing us food and a change of clothes everyday, and though we never caught her name it was plain to see that she was uneasy around us, keeping her distance even when Cate and I did our best to be friendly. Other than her, we saw no one else during that time, and it got to the point where both of us wondered, Cate doing so quite _ loudly _, if they’d forgotten about the mere mortals they’d locked away.

If that wasn’t enough, my worries only grew as the days turned into nights, Loki’s well being constantly on my mind. I had no idea what Odin would do with him. Would he simply just lock him away? With everything Loki had told me, I wasn’t sure he’d get off that easy. If that was the case, would Odin have him tortured? Banished? Killed?

One night I contemplated that last option and ended up crying myself to sleep. It was not, in any way, a fun experience.

It was a rather sunny day when the guards finally returned, their presence an almost pleasant surprise. It would’ve been better, though, if they had not immediately forced our hands behind our backs, just to the point where it was uncomfortable.

Leading us from the room with far too much force than was necessary, again we traveled through several halls until we came upon a huge set of doors that stretched all the way up to the domed ceiling high above. They looked to be made of pure gold, but the man standing in front of our whole congregation pushed them open with ease, not a single sound echoing in the corridor.

Cate let out a soft gasp, my eyes widened, and all in all it was nearly a magical experience. You know, with the whole throne room and what not. If I didn’t harbor such a burning hatred for the man who sat on the throne, and if the man I cared so much for wasn’t standing before him in chains, maybe it would have been.

In the beginning, nobody noticed us except for a woman who stood off to the side, behind everybody else yet separated, and I knew right away who she was by the authority she gave off behind her sweet features. Loki had told me of her, fondly, and unlike Odin I wanted to get to know her. Frigga, his mother, the one who had always treated Loki with kindness and love. Who never took back the hand she extended from him, no matter how many mistakes he made.

She watched us approach, her blue eyes shining in the light that came through the small windows around the great hall. If I had not been so distracted by what was happening in the center of the room, I would have noticed when she started to come closer. As it was, it didn’t take very long for my blood to boil.

“Your birthright was to die!” Odin leaned forward in his seat as his voice boomed around the chamber, and so many things exploded in my heart. Besides the already present hate, there was fury, disbelief, and a wrenching sadness. This was the man who made Loki think so lowly of himself, who made Loki think that he had to prove himself worthy to stand beside his brother.

“As a child! Cast out onto a frozen rock.” The way he said it, like it was some undeniable fact, made me want to march up and either punch him in the face or stand before Loki and take all the words tainted with disappointment onto myself.

I could barely see his face, and it was enough to almost make me do just that. The way, despite all his best efforts, he tried to hide the hurt behind an uncaring mask. A mask that fractured the more he thought about what Odin was saying. “If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me.”

There was a very brief moment of silence before Loki took a quick step forward, the guards holding the ends of his chains stiffening and pointing their weapons at him. “If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just ... I don't love them.” I heard the weariness. I heard it behind all the cold he put behind the words. He was tired. Tired of being the villain. Tired of having no one listen. It wasn’t like he even got the chance to defend himself.

Odin ever so slowly leaned back in his chair. “Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons.”

If Loki hadn’t stumbled backward, as if he’d been hit, the guards yanking on his chains probably never would’ve gotten him to back down. The look on his face, though, is what finally snapped me. There was no chance of him hiding his heartbreak, eyes growing watery as his mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out.

“That’s enough.” The sheer poison in my tone, even with the relatively soft way I said it, caught everybody’s attention. A part of me, who always attempted to stay unnoticed, cringed. Most of me was too angry to care, head tilting back in a silent challenge as I met Odin’s gaze.

“Sarah?” I heard Loki mutter my name in shock, confusion, warning, but I didn’t look at him and I didn’t back down when the guard holding me yanked on my arms, nerves screaming.

Odin barely spared me a glance, probably assuming I wouldn’t continue, but boy was he wrong. “King Odin, I presume?” If a manner of speaking could fill a room with ice, then I should’ve been doing that by now. “It is a shame to see the way you speak to Loki, as if he were the true criminal here.”

“You’re the mortal who came along with my son,” _ sons _, “when he returned to Asgard with the prisoner.”

The hair on the back of my neck bristled. “I have seen that Loki was not in control of his actions during his time on Earth.”

“Is that why you defend him, even though he tried to enslave your people?” Odin, again, tried to brush me off, eyes swinging back down to Loki, but the surge of fury in my voice quickly brought his attention back.

“It was the monsters controlling him that made him do those things. He is innocent.” I was barely able to finish speaking as I glared at the king with all the malice inside me, the force of it making me tremble.

Cate actually cheered. Frigga was staring at me with wide eyes. Odin’s brows were raised. And Loki… I finally allowed my gaze to dart to him. Lips slightly parted, his forehead was creased, gaze confused but still vulnerable, panicky.

If one thing could make me simultaneously want to cry and kill Odin, that was it.

“It makes no difference.” The king’s hand waved in the air, a rough grip on my shoulder yanking me back as I let out a very audible snarl, legs locking to try and keep myself from being dragged off.

I was so tired of people not believing me when the proof was right in front of them. I was tired of people throwing Loki under the bus. Not once did it cross my mind that this man was the king of the gods. Not once did it matter that he could have me killed in a heartbeat.

I wanted to force him to see the truth.

“Husband.” Yet, despite all the raised tensions in the room, that one, soft word had everyone stilling. Frigga had walked out in front of me, facing forward so I couldn’t see her face, but she stood unafraid, back straight and tall, hands clasped in front of her. Yet, it was the fact that Loki’s head jerked in her direction that made the urge to sob ever harder to ignore, the desperation on his face making my stomach roll.

“Frigga, I thought I said-”

“Odin, please, let these two go, under my care. They can do no harm.”

“Frigga, they are mortals and do not belong here.” Odin shook his head once, demanding obedience, but she spread her arms open in a plea.

“Please? I wish to talk about Midgard and the things that have occurred there.” My throat tightened, gaze flicking between her and the king as I realized what this could mean for Cate and I. If he didn’t agree, we’d be sent back, and I wouldn’t be able to keep my promise. I wouldn’t be able to help Loki. I wouldn’t be able to-

“Fine.” The word was spoken in a huff, my knees nearly giving out as relief crushed me. Odin raised his hand in the air and the men holding us retreated, disappearing from the room. I heard Cate curse under her breath, both of us rubbing sore wrists, but when Frigga turned to us we froze under her steely gaze.

Then, she visibly softened, putting gentle hands on our shoulders and leading us from the room. Cate and I, after looking at each other, followed without complaint. The air around the queen was calming, peaceful, soothing the rage I’m sure we both were feeling. Glancing back once before the doors sealed shut, my eyes connected with Loki’s, and I made sure he saw the intent in my stare before we were gone.

This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SECOND CHAPTER HAS BEGUN MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Wonder where Maddie is at the moment?  
[Chapter 1 of Grimm Happenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204176/chapters/47875162)


	2. This Place is Amazing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of bonding time with mom, though they break the rules not long after... 
> 
> Eh. It'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back again my boys!!  
Remember to check in on the [MSK Team Tumblr](https://themskteam.tumblr.com/) For more content!!  
Uploads will be Sundays and Wednesdays between 2-4 pm EST.

“You will have to excuse my husband’s behavior. The wars… changed him.” Frigga’s voice was serene and quiet, but I could only stay quiet at her request. The one thing I’d be able to tell her was that Odin would never have my forgiveness. 

“Your highness, no offense, but… why is Odin so...?” The respect in Cate’s tone was palpable, but there was the tale-tell sign of irritation in the creasing of her brows and the small motions she did with her hands. She couldn’t even finish her sentence, knowing that if she did it could offend the queen, and neither of us wanted that. It was obvious that she loved her husband, even now when she didn’t agree with him. Even when he was tossing away her feelings and the feelings of her precious son.

Frigga sighed, a heavy, soul deep sound, like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. “He wasn’t always so harsh. Once, he was kind enough to take in a child of the enemy, now…” She shook her head, eyes sealing shut in a wince before she again let out a long breath. “That is besides the point now. Follow me, we’ll go have some tea in the library. I’d like to ask the two of you some questions.”

Nodding, we followed as instructed, slowing our steps every once in a while to take in our surroundings, which Frigga watched us do with something unbearably similar to fondness. She was patient, quiet, but still that hovering mother figure that stayed just to the side, making you feel at ease. Making you feel safe.

I knew why Loki loved her so much.

Finally, we reached a set of what looked to be oak doors, the queen pushing them open with ease, and at the sight on the other side I felt the book nerd within me die. Floor to ceiling bookcases, comfy furniture scattered throughout, it was perfect for stealing away a whole day huddled in soft pillows. 

I saw Cate shake her head out of the corner of my eye. “This place is amazing…” 

Frigga’s bell-like laugh echoed around the large space. “I am glad you like it. This is one of my favorite rooms in the castle. Libraries hold a wealth of knowledge, and it’s always right at the tips of your fingers.” She gestured to a table off to the side, and once we had gotten settled she sent for some tea. She looked between the two of us expectantly. “Tell me of yourselves. I wish to know more about you.”

Cate and I looked at each other, and I ended up leaning back in my chair, gesturing for her to go first. She jumped in happily, the one more likely to talk of herself out of the two of us. “Well, my name’s Cate and I’m 21. I studied physics and I do a little bit of acting on the side.” 

Frigga grinned. “So, you’re an actor and a scientist. Impressive.” 

“Thank you.” Cate dipped her head gratefully before they both turned to me. 

I offered a timid smile. “My name is Sarah and I’m 22. I studied foreign affairs and japanese language.” Frigga’s smile got wider. 

“It seems my sons have met some smart women.” Blushing, still not used to being complimented, I looked off while Cate beamed. “It is not everyday that women here are able to do such things and be respected for it.”

My friend’s face fell just a bit. “That’s crap.”

The queen let out another chuckle, but this one was a bit more strained. “It is unfortunate, but let’s not talk of such things just yet. What of your families?” And this is how things progressed for a time, some small talk to get to know one another and grow more comfortable with being in each other’s presence.

I mean, at the end of the day, we were talking with the queen of the gods, and while she was by far the sweetest person I’d ever met, besides my sister Katie, it was still a little nerve wracking.

Yet, after we had all relaxed, it became time to discuss the less… favorable side of things.

“Sarah,” looking up from my chilled drink, I stiffened at the sudden seriousness in her gaze, “What you said while talking to my husband, is it true?” When I only blinked she pulled back just a bit, face becoming softer around the edges. “You said the attack on your world wasn’t of his doing.”

I shook my head quickly, setting the cup down just in case I got too passionate. “No, it wasn’t him. When I first met Loki I noticed that he had bruises around his neck and jaw, and they were similar to torture methods I’d seen before in my studies. But Thor told me Loki had green eyes, and then I found out that the people under Loki’s control had blue eyes, but at the time Loki had blue eyes and-” She held up a hand to stop what was quickly becoming a rant and my cheeks darkened. When I spoke next it was a shy whisper. “Sorry… It’s just… I’m not sure who was controlling him, but I know it’s true.”

She merely smiled, eyes shining, “No, it is perfectly alright. It is refreshing to hear someone defend him so.” 

My blush got worse as Cate elbowed me, giving me a wiggle of her eyebrows. Frigga watched the interaction with amusement before continuing. “Loki has always been different, and while I love him for that, others saw his differences as weaknesses and taunted him for it. Even Thor, sometimes, went too far with his teasing.”

“He has his moments, doesn’t he?” Cate chuckled, face twisting slightly, and Frigga nodded. 

“At times he understood what he’d done wrong, but especially leading up to Loki’s…” She trailed off but we gave her looks to make sure she understood we knew what she was talking about, so she kept on, “Thor got a bit more cruel than normal, his crowning getting to his head. Loki, by that point, had been completely overshadowed by his brother, and even my best efforts weren’t enough to keep him from going down the path he did.” Her voice dropped into a silky sadness, guilt lacing its way through her words. 

My heart called out to her. She truly wasn’t at fault; she’d tried her best to make sure he felt loved, and he valued her for it. ‘Her’ being the key word. Sometimes, things were just unavoidable, and in Loki’s case, he just wanted to prove that he was just as capable to the man he looked up to as his father.

“Your Highness-” I started to speak only for her to give me a gentle look, a soft hand landing over mine.

“Please, call me Frigga.”

Hesitantly, I went on, “O-Okay… Frigga, Loki adores you, no matter what lies he tries to tell. I spent a lot of time with him on Earth, and he talked about you a lot. Out of everyone, you are the one he loves the most.” 

The queen dropped her eyes to the table, hands retreating to clasp each other, lips pressed together firmly. At first, I thought I’d made her angry, but when a single tear trailed down her face, I paled.

She, however, let out a watery laugh. “I thank you. That makes me feel much better. For the longest time I blamed myself… I thought that maybe I could have stopped him. Even if it meant begging…” 

Shaking my head, I jumped in quickly. “He would never make you do that.”

Again, her laughter came, and this time it was stronger. “You have such faith in him! But you are right, he wouldn’t have.” Wiping away the wetness on her cheeks, she beamed at me, the glint in her eyes reminding me of a certain someone immensely. “It seems you know him quite well.” 

That’s when I realized who he’d gotten it from.

Turning bright red, I looked away, rubbing at the back of my neck, which earned me even more giggles. Cate poking me several times as she joined in the merriment.

“Well, she spent an entire month with him! If she wasn’t with him then she was talking about him, and if she wasn’t talking about him she was obviously thinking about him!” 

“Cate!”

“Don’t deny it~”

Frigga waved her hand in the air cheerfully, “Oh, it's fine! He may have not been very popular with the girls of this world, but I am glad he has you.” 

I almost died when she said that, stomach giving a powerful lurch as I turned red all the way up to my ears.

“B-But-! We’re not- He doesn’t- I-!” Growing increasingly quiet, I eventually shook my head, a slightly dejected grin etching its way across my face. “We’re not like that. I like to think we’re friends, but… well… I’m not sure what he thinks of me.” 

Letting out a wry chuckle, I met her gaze slowly. “Sometimes I think I’m just kinda getting in his way, but…”

“You care for him.” Knowing exactly what I was going to say, she leaned back and looked toward a window, the golden glow framing her perfectly. “Loki is a man who is difficult to understand, but I have no doubt he cherishes your friendship. He is just too cautious to let you know quite yet.” 

A moment of silence passed, then her attention came back to us, eyes switching between our faces. “I must thank you both for being so kind to them.”

“It’s no problem! Thor may be… rash sometimes, but he’s a fun guy.” Laying her chin in her palm, Cate shook her head, a grin stretching from ear to ear, “Plus, he likes to blow things up, which gives him good grades in my book.”

Letting out a soft snicker, I added in, “And Loki, despite his best efforts, has been very kind to me… He’s a good man.”

“Indeed he is.” She sounded choked up, but no more tears fell as she again turned away, looking over at what appeared to be a clock on the wall. With a somewhat grim expression she rose. “I am sorry, my dears, but I must attend to some other business. Please, feel free to wander about the castle, but I must ask that you don’t leave. I’m afraid my husband may retract my request if you do.”

Both of us agreed quickly; I don’t think either of us could go against her at this point unless something dire was going on. She gave us a small smile. “Then I shall take my leave.” 

She started toward the doors, then stopped, glancing behind her. “And if you should feel the need to visit Loki, please, tell the guards that I gave you my explicit permission.” That mischievous glow was back in her eyes, and I fought the urge to pout, heat once more making it to my face.

God, they really were mother and son, and I could only imagine what they would be like when teamed up.

I didn’t know whether to be scared or excited.

“Sarah, at least you know you’ve got his mother’s approval.” 

“Shush.”

“But Sarah~”

“Cate…” Shaking my head in a good natured warning, I poked her in the side, watching her spring away with betrayal painted on her features. This pulled a little giggle from my chest before she instantly bounced back, pointing toward the door. 

“Let’s go look around!” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Leaning back in my chair, I crossed my arms, but the teasing gleam to my gaze was enough to let anyone know I was just as eager to take a walk around the palace.

“Why not?” Cate, however, played along with my act.

“Because, the last time you said that, we broke into Stark Tower. Look at where that got us.”

Her eyes narrowed as she deadpanned. “Sarah, we are in the kingdom of the gods.”

“Precisely.” Standing, I scooted my chair back under the table before leading the way, Cate rushing after me even though she caught up in two seconds.

“Hell yeah!” 

“Just don’t touch anything.” 

Even so, I was tempted into brushing my hands against the walls and the silken drapes that adorned the halls. Everything was just so… beautiful. It was like everything shined… maybe because we were surrounded by gods, but I didn’t really know.

What was fairly obvious, though, was that we should have asked for somebody to guide us around, because not twenty minutes into our exploration we were hopelessly lost, with no idea how to get back to our room or the library.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, my groan echoed back uselessly. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“You’re lying.” Cate sighed, glancing around another corner before shaking her head. “I don’t recognize anything. Why the hell did they make everything freaking gold and red? I mean, it’s great and all, but it makes it impossible to find anything.”

“You know what this reminds me of?” A fond smile came to my lips as we started off again, taking a couple more turns. 

Cate tilted her head in question. “What?”

“When we got lost on that college campus in high school.” 

“Oh, right. God, that was such a great time.” The sarcasm is strong in this one. “I had never had so much fun.” Both of us laughed, but that all came to an end when we heard a familiar voice come booming off the walls.

“Is that-?”

“Thor!” Cate shouted, victory in her gaze as she grabbed my arm and tugged me along. We hadn’t seen the thunder god since we’d been taken away, and while I had worried over whether or not he’d gotten in trouble for bringing us here, though unknowingly, I had still been harboring some… tense feelings about the man. 

Yet, he was our only hope, so I didn’t hesitate, shaking myself loose from her grasp to follow quickly. It was a good thing he was so loud, or we may have never found him, though at times I wondered how the man could have so much energy. Then, I’d look at my friend and sigh. It was indeed a mystery. One they both apparently shared.

We came upon a room, with far more intricate designs along the door than even the throne room, and I nearly realized too late what it could mean. I put my arm in front of Cate, stopping her and putting a finger to my lips, gesturing for her to wait a moment.

“Nothing out of order except your confused and distracted heart.” Odin’s voice made me physically cringe, hands tightening into fists as I clenched my jaw.

However, at Thor’s words, I tensed even more, exchanging a look with Cate. The god, who I had seen unbearably sad, frustrated, angry, and happy, sounded like he wanted to shout at his father, the words tight. “This isn't about Jane Foster, Father.” My friend and I glanced at each other again, but thankfully Cate had the grace to seem less concerned, wiggling her brows. 

Who’s Jane Foster?

“Human lives are fleeting; they are nothing. You'd be better served by what lies in front of you.” My lips pinched together sourly. “I'm telling you this not as the all-father but as your father. You are ready. The time has come for you to take the throne. Embrace and celebrate what you've won. Join your warriors. Eat and drink, revel in their celebration. At least pretend to enjoy yourself.” 

Letting out a heavy huff, shifting as rage prickled in my gut once more, it was hard to stand still. They were having a celebration? Now? Were they going to just ignore the fact that Loki was being locked away, as though he never existed in the first place? Sure, I was happy for the big guy. After getting to know him a little, it was obvious he’d make a decent ruler. He was kind, forgiving, and strong. All great things for a king to be. 

As evidenced by Odin’s complete lack of all three.

I was yanked from my thoughts as Cate dragged me behind a nearby curtain, the heavy fabric fully concealing us from the three people who opened the doors and came striding out. First, of course, was Odin, who shuffled away slowly. Next came a woman I didn’t recognize, then Thor, the god shutting the room behind him.

The girl glanced between the king and his son, almost awkwardly, her hand toying with the sword at her side. “I will see you in the great hall, then.”

Thor offered her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Of course, Lady Sif. I will join the festivities in a bit.” 

Sif dipped her head to him, both in a respectful yet friendly gesture before she strode off, leaving the blonde to run a hand through his hair. The sigh he let out was long and burdened.

That is until Cate launched herself at him with a battle cry that matched his own. Barreling into him, I heard the man let out a huff, but before he could speak, if he even could, she pulled back and punched him in the chest. “Some friend you are! You didn’t even come to see if they’d killed us or something!”

Blinking down at her with one of the most confused faces I’d ever seen, he looked around, as if he were trying to decide if this was a prank or not. “Cate?”

“Who else?!” He winced at her shriek and he shook his head. Nope, that was definitely Cate alright.

“They would not have killed you. I know my father.” Stepping out from behind the curtain, I waved, earning a more genuine smile from the god, even though he tensed at my appearance. 

“Unfortunately, I know him as well. Hello Thor.”

“Sarah.” He dipped his head to me, eyes darting away when my gaze took on a more fiery quality. I wouldn’t start this up here, though. I understood that Thor thought he was doing the right thing, and even if I didn’t agree, Loki was his brother. I was merely… somewhat of a friend. A friend who knew the truth at least.

“What was that about?” Jerking my head to the door, Thor looked between it and me before growing a bit red in the cheeks. So even a god can blush, huh? 

Yet, even then, sadness flickered in his stare. “You heard that?”

“Thor’s got a girlfriend~” Cate’s voice took on a silky quality. “Why didn’t you tell me! I thought we were friends!”

He looked at her, eyes wide in something akin to panic. “W-what?! We are friends! I just… have not seen Ms. Jane for quite some time.”

Raising an eyebrow, Cate voiced what I was thinking so accurately it was almost scary. “Lovers spat?”

“No!” Thor shook his head wildly. “The Bifrost has been broken for some time. I could not return to Earth until recently.” The glance he shot me made my stomach clench unpleasantly, and I dropped my eyes to the floor. I felt rather than saw Cate glance at me before she then dramatically draped herself over the god.

“Still! Keeping it a secret?! From me?!”

The tension slowly dissolved. “Yes.”

“HOW CRUEL!” I gave a sharp bark of laughter, the corners of Thor’s lips turning upward at the hand thrown over Cate’s heart.

“I think you will live.”

“No. This is it. My heart’s shattered.” 

“Cate please.”

“This is the highest form of betrayal.” 

Giggling becoming full on laughter, I shook my head. “Cate, give the man a break.” 

Pouting theatrically, she huffed but gradually complied, taking a step away from the god and giving him room to once again breathe easy. There was a momentary peace where we just stood there, and even when it became somewhat awkward, it was a friendly silence.

Thor, however, soon got back to the chase. “What are you two doing out of your chambers anyway?”

“Your mother was awesome enough to let us walk around.” Cate’s grin, if possible, got larger at the mention of the queen. “She’s great.”

“She is.” I joined in, finally going to stand by my friend's side. “I really like her.”

It was as if everything about Thor softened at that comment, every rough line fading into something more gentle, love swirling in his blue eyes. “My mother is indeed a wonderful woman. It does not surprise me that she’s done this.”

“Is she going to that celebration you were talking about?” Head tilting to the side, I looked around. I didn’t hear any music or the sound of loud talking and laughing, but then again, it could be on the whole other side of the castle.

Thor nodded, “She will probably attend with my father, if only for the first couple of minutes.” I tried my very best to not grimace at the mention of Odin. I probably did not succeed, considering Thor’s face twisted just a little. Cate frowned, looking between the two of us before shaking her head, deciding to stay out of that line of conversation. 

What’s the party for?” 

Thor, thankfully, took the bait. “That’s where I’ve been. The Nine Realms has fallen into chaos so I was sent to stop the destruction. We just finished freeing Vanaheim.”

“Vana-what?” Smirking at Cate’s joke, Thor didn’t seem to understand her sarcasm. 

“Vanaheim. It is a world with forests as far as the eye can see and-”

“Alright, alright! I get it. Planet, war, that’s all great. Can we go to the party?” Rolling my eyes fondly, I grinned. I should’ve guessed. She was never one to sit out when she had a chance to dress up, and we were literally on a planet full of gods. They were probably some of the worst party animals in the universe. I could only imagine all the alcohol and food, let alone the attire that would probably be much like the city, shiny and flowing.

Maybe, under different circumstances, I would be willing to attend. I had gone to my proms after all, and teenagers could get… interesting. Plus, even though such things weren’t really something I enjoyed on my own, Cate and I had a blast together. Yet, with everything that was going on, I had no want to be surrounded by a bunch of sweaty men and women. 

“I see no reason why not, other than the fact that my father may not be too happy to see you there.”

“No offense, Thor,” oh, she meant every offense, “but I don’t really give two shits what Odin thinks.”

His mouth opened as his hand rose, an indignant look on his face, ready to try and defend his father against the two people who would never agree with him, but that same thought seemed to dawn on him as his mouth snapped shut and he huffed. “It’s in the main hall. If you wish to go so bad, I will not stop you.” He gestured in the direction that Sif had gone, but instead of heading that way he went the other direction.

“And where are you going?!” Cate shouted after him, but he didn’t respond, leaving us to glance at each other. There was a period of silence, stretching until Thor was almost out of sight before I nodded once, pointing toward him.

“Wanna follow him?”

“Yes.” 

We rushed to his side, neither of us paying attention to the look he shot us or his heavy sigh. Falling into step beside him, I allowed Cate to poke fun at him, figuring that he wouldn’t zap her because of their friendship, even if it wasn’t really fully developed yet. By the time I’d gotten back from the bunker they had been pretty chummy, but in reality I think he’d just become numb to Cate’s exaggerated behavior.

He led us through the rest of the castle, coming to what we recognized as the front doors, and I felt somewhat guilty for not listening to Frigga and staying put, but I wanted to look around and my curiosity about Asgard ran deep. I wanted to see Loki’s home, up close. I was not in any way disappointed.

Outside the palace gates, Asgard was just as beautiful as it had been during the day, but much better. While the sunlight made everything blindingly gold, the moonlight made everything silver, giving the whole city an unearthly glow. It soon became clear that while Thor represented the day, Loki obviously was the embodiment of the night, and I wondered what things would be like if they worked together.

It would probably be fucking awesome.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn’t notice Cate start freaking out, and she moved closer to start smacking my arm. Twisting away from her, I glared at her a little. “What?!”

This in no way changed her excitement. “Look!” She pointed, hands waving wildly in front of her, Thor watching with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, but his chest was puffed out proudly, gaze glowing. Brows furrowing, I turned, eyes blowing wide. 

Extending into space, water rushing over an edge that had no bottom, a rainbow bridge shimmered into the distance, a dome resting at the end. Behind that, stars and the rest of the universe gleamed, and I swore everything stopped for a moment.

“This is fucking amazing! I LOVE SPACE!” Shouting at the top of her lungs, Cate sprinted down the bridge, Thor’s booming laughter echoing around the empty streets.

“I am glad you are enjoying yourselves.” 

Cate whooped as she glanced over the side, getting more than a bit too close, causing Thor to straighten very quickly and start toward her. “I understand your excitement, but please don’t fall. Step back.” 

There was no way she was going to listen to him.

Left standing at the end of the pathway, I stared unseeing at the picture I never thought in a million years I’d get to see. How the hell did I get here? 

“I was hoping you’d enjoy it, but now you look like a child.” My heart flipped, butterflies exploding in my stomach, and I froze. He chuckled, the sound of it echoing in my mind, and ever so slowly I turned around. The only thing to greet me the vacant city.

The background screaming faded as I realized I wished he had been standing there. That he’d been the one to show me. Looking down at my hand, I clenched my fist, mouth going dry before my gaze came back up and traveled over the shadows nearby. What…?

“Sarah! Come on!” A rough grip yanked me backward, effectively wiping my thoughts of a certain raven-haired prince and the confusing twisting in my gut. Cate’s eyes glowing as she dragged me to the entrance of the dome, Thor and another man waiting for us. With golden eyes, an intimidating height, and a giant sword, I’d be lying if I said he didn’t make me nervous. 

Thor, however, patted the man on the back, though his friend didn’t even blink. “This is Heimdall, he sees all in the Nine Realms and is the guardian of the Bifrost.” 

“Hello.” His tone was very even, deep, and quiet, but there was a glint in his eyes that I couldn’t decipher. His gaze darted between me and Cate as he nodded, brows rising as my friend got closer to him, face scrunching up as she studied him. 

“You see everything?”

Thor spoke before he could. “He also hears grass grow. He’s a loyal friend.” For a moment, I swore I saw the corners of Heimdall’s mouth turn up in a smirk as Cate’s jaw dropped, but it was gone so fast I wasn’t sure. 

“Are you serious?”

“Indeed.” There was definitely something akin to amusement in his tone now.

Cate’s eyes were practically stars. “That’s fucking insane.” I chuckled at my friend’s amazement; of course, I was shocked too, but I internalized my emotions more than she ever did, our personalities black and white when compared together. Many questions sprang to mind: did he see everything at once? Why could he do such a thing? 

A very important one popped into my head: Did he know about what happened to Loki?

I never got a chance to ask any of them, though, as Thor dived right into conversation with the guardian. “How fare the stars?”

“Still shining. From here I can see Nine Realms and ten trillion souls.”

Cate just shook her head and crossed her arms. “Shit…” 

They continued without addressing her comment, Heimdall’s face taking on a more serious look than ever. “You recall what I told you of the Convergence?”

Thor bowed his head, brows creasing in thought before he nodded. “Yes, the alignment of the worlds. It approaches, doesn't it?”

Heimdall didn’t answer right away, turning to watch the distant stars, Thor and the rest of us following his gaze. “The universe hasn't seen this marvel since before my watch began. Few can sense, even fewer can see it. A world that's infected can be dangerous. It is truly beautiful.”

“What’s the Convergence?” Cate didn’t hesitate to jump in, both of the men looking at her before Heimdall gestured for Thor to explain. The blonde didn’t hesitate. 

“The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil, orbiting Midgard in much the way your planet orbits the sun. Every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly, and that’s what we call the Convergence.” 

Cate gave her attention to the far away worlds before her face fell, just slightly, and a pout formed on her lips. “I don’t see anything.” 

“Neither do I.” There was something dreamy about Thor’s voice, his tone much softer than what it had been so far. The twinkle in his eyes, though distant, was almost cute.

Heimdall grinned, just a little. “Or perhaps that is not the beauty you seek.” Raising my brows at the teasing I could hear from him, the blush that appeared on Thor’s cheeks said enough and I smiled fondly. Ah, I see.

The thunder god let out an awkward laugh, bringing a large hand up to rub at the back of his neck. “How is she?”

“Aw~ Thor’s thinking about his girlfriend again~” Said man shot her a dirty look that had no true malice in it, his face getting redder, and I snickered.

Heimdall continued with a single shake of his head. “She's quite clever, your mortal. She doesn't know it yet, but she studies the Convergence as well. Even…” He suddenly stopped, face pinching as his eyes flickered over the stars in the sky.

“What?” As if he could somehow be of assistance, tone growing concerned at Heimdall’s change in attitude, Thor studied the space in front of us just as intently, though one could tell it was hopeless.

Heimdall only shook his head. “I can't see her.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I cannot find her.” 

“I thought you said-” Cate tried to push through, but they spoke over her.

“Then she must be in danger. Send me to Earth.”

“Now?!” Voice shooting up an octave, my friend looked at the god like he was crazy, but Thor didn’t hesitate, walking into the building, the guardian following obediently. Glancing at each other, we rushed after them, the turn of events making me uneasy. Something felt off.

Stepping onto a platform in the center of the room, Heimdall slid his sword into a hole in the golden floor, Thor stepping in front of a large open window that stared into the far off distance. Before anything could happen, though, Cate stormed over to him. “Oh, hell no. I’m coming with you.”

The god stared at her, narrowing his eyes after a minute. “Why?”

“Because if you don’t take me, I will personally make it my goal to fuck up the entire castle.” The gleam in her eyes was not to be messed with, and Thor must’ve realized that because he looked at me pleadingly, only receiving an amused shake of my head. Oh no, I was not getting into that argument. She wouldn’t listen to me anyway.

He huffed but slowly nodded. “Fine.”

“Sarah?” Cate glanced at me but I only grinned, taking the chance I’d been given. This was exactly what I needed, and it didn’t matter that it was so sudden.

“I’ll stay here. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on things.” 

“I don’t think-” Her voice was cut off as her and Thor were enveloped into a swirling beam of colors, and in the next second I was staring at empty space, not even a trace of them left behind. 

With the sudden quiet, I took my leave, waving goodbye to the guardian before heading back to the palace in all haste. The reason I stayed was quite simple, but every step closer to my destination made the beasts in my stomach grow fiercer, only dragging more confusion to the forefront of my thoughts.

I had to talk to Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what she'll have to say to him...
> 
> Forgive the late posting. Moving to college is taking up a lot of time and energy.


	3. If Only I Knew Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a bit south this episode.

I expected there to be a guard watching over Loki’s cell, but once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was pleasantly surprised to find that wasn't the case.

If only I knew why.

“The books I sent, do they not interest you?” _ Frigga? I thought Odin said…? _

** “**Is that how I'm to while away eternity? Reading?” Loki’s voice was strained and echoed with anger, but I knew it wasn’t directed at her. Peeking around the corner, my brows went up when I saw the queen not standing outside the cell, but face to face with her son inside the barriers holding him.

She spread her arms wide in a plea. “I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki.”

His face twisted, thin lips pressing together in distaste. “Have you? Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient them asking after me day and night.” The sarcasm in his tone was so thick you could feel it in the air.

Frigga only shook her head, face falling even more than it already had, the wrinkles on her forehead making her look much older. “You know full well it was your actions that brought you here.”

His even face was overshadowed by the storm raging in his emerald eyes. “My actions.” Putting a hand up as if he were offering an idea, he began to pace his cell. “I was merely giving truth to the lie that I had been fed my entire life; that I was born to be a king.”

“A king?” Leaning forward to catch his eyes, Frigga’s voice rose just a tiny bit, barely noticeable. He turned to look at her. “A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?”

“A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself!” Loki shot back before continuing his pacing, a trapped lion who was growing more irritated the longer this went on.

Frigga sighed, taking a step forward. “Your father…”

Loki finally broke, the storm flooding free, face going red as he howled. “He's not my father!”

Frigga visibly flinched, mouth snapping shut as she gazed into his eyes. There was a tense silence before, “Then am I not your mother?”

Loki stiffened, his face falling open like a book, years of frustration turning into heartbreak in one second as he hesitated. I wanted to step in, to tell him to speak the truth, but this was between them. Even if I could tell what he was about to do, I’m sure Frigga could as well. This wasn’t my fight.

The shine of tears was obvious in his eyes, but he took a deep breath, swallowing hard. When he spoke, while there was a tiny bit of conviction there, it was a hollow sentiment. “You're not.”

A watery smile appeared on her face, heat building behind my own eyes at the little broken laugh that escaped her. She took a step toward him and Loki froze. Her hand reached for him. “Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself…”

She knew him too well.

Instantly, Loki’s face crumpled, bottom lip trembling like that of a child as he bowed his head, shoulders falling. Caught in a horrible lie. Closing the distance, he tried to take her hand, tried to fix it with a weak shake of his head. But he passed right through, splintering her image into shards of green light that slowly took her away. Loki watched without blinking as she disappeared, misty eyed, the light of the magic making his already green eyes glow brighter. After she was gone, his lips pressed together even further, as if he were holding something back, gaze dropping to the floor. Maybe cursing himself for his decisions, maybe a sob.

I would’ve gone to him, but I knew better, turning on my heel and vanishing back up the stairs. Determined to come back later once the tears on my cheeks faded and he could think on his own. He would only deny anything I said, not to mention send me away.

Though, we both knew he didn’t mean it; Frigga had always been the one by his side, the parent who loved him with all her heart, no matter what he did. I’m positive from what she’d told me that she knew as well. Yet, it was one thing to believe it and another to have that belief crushed beneath an unforgiving shoe.

Throat tight, I ran a rough arm across my face. Stupid god. Just tell your mother you love her. Why did he have to be so stubborn?! He adored her! There was no point in hurting her like that!

“Are you miss Sarah?” Wincing at the deep growl, I looked up into the hazel eyes of a guard, jaw clenching as my muscles tightened. Making an effort to wipe any emotion from my voice, I answered as evenly as possible, avoiding looking at the steps that led downstairs.

“Yes?”

“Your presence has been requested in the infirmary by the queen.” _ Frigga? _ I perked up a bit at that, but my eyes must’ve conveyed my uncertainty, because the man jerked his head in a silent order for me to follow. My feet did so obediently, and after a few twists and turns, we arrived at a set of oak doors.

I barely had time to say a ‘thank you’ before he was off, leaving me to push the heavy things open with some difficulty. I was immediately greeted by chaos, Cate’s loud voice overshadowed by Thor’s but still _ very _ prominent. Raising an eyebrow at the scene, a smile forced its way onto my face before they could spot me. I didn’t think they’d be back so soon, let alone in the same night. I didn't have time to… think. Sort things out.

Thankfully, they didn’t spot me right away and I had time to get my bearings. A lady I’d never seen before, who I assumed was Jane by the way Thor hovered, laid on her back atop a table, surrounded by women I believed to be nurses. Frigga watched them work, and Cate sat in a chair not too far away, watching her blonde friend with a dull expression on her face.

Wondering just what the hell was going on, I knocked, all eyes going to me as I waved. Cate was instantly by my side. “Sarah! Thank god! I was getting so bored!”

Chuckling, I looked at her with a small smile. “What? Did you find the adventure you were looking for back home?”

“NO! All we did was show up,” she pointed almost violently at where Thor glared at us with barely veiled irritation, “they almost kissed, and then Jane blew up a cop!”

Instantly, my head snapped toward the woman, but Thor raised a hand. “She did no such thing. The man was fine.”

“BUT SHE DID BLOW HIM UP!”

“Would you please lower your voice?” One of the nurses glanced up from her work with a frown before she looked to Frigga. “My queen, what are the readings?”

“They are… very strange.” She was vague, eyes still a bit red, but she seemed to recognize something in the amber lines that ran above Jane’s body, features steely. Thor glanced her way, but Jane jumped into the conversation, seemingly better than what all the nurses suggested.

“That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?”

The same lady who’d chastised Cate answered in a dull voice. “It's a Soul Forge.”

“Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?”

The lady had the grace to look impressed. **“**Yes.”

A smirk spread across Jane’s features, eyes darting to Thor before she leaned closer to him. “It's a quantum field generator.”

He smiled, and it was probably the most love sick smile I’d ever seen. He had it bad, then. The thought made my lips turn up as well. It was cute. Kinda.

That is, until a certain someone decided to make an appearance just for the heck of it.

Odin stormed into the room, his old man robes trailing behind him, face evolving from a normal frown to a scowl. “My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?”

“I _ wish _ I could ignore you completely.” Cate muttered in my ear, earning a not very subtle high five from me, but he was paying us no mind to notice.

Part of me expected Thor to bend to his father’s will, but when he stepped in front of Jane, it didn’t surprise me. “She's ill.”

“She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait.”

“Hey!” I didn’t stop my friend as she strode over to the king, both of us not fearing death when insulting Odin was involved, but Frigga was the one who gently grabbed her by her elbow, keeping her still.

The two warring gods continued without halt, never noticing Cate’s approach, Thor getting in his father’s face. “I brought her here because we can help her.”

“She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table.”

At this, Jane shot up, glaring at the old man. **“**Did he just...?”

Cate jumped in. “Oh, he did.”

Jane pointed a finger at the old man. “Who do you think you are?”

As if he were the proudest man on Earth, or I guess on Asgard, he puffed out his chest and attempted to stand up to his full height. “I'm Odin, King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms.”

“A shitty protector-” Frigga covered Cate’s mouth

Jane’s jaw dropped, realizing very quickly what this meant, but that didn’t stop her attitude. “Oh. Well, I'm-”

** “**I know very well who you are, Jane Foster.” While the man’s comment just irritated me further, Jane’s head snapped to Thor, a glow in her eyes, all problems seemingly forgotten for the moment.

“You told your dad about me?”

He gave her an exasperated look before focusing back on the king. “Something is within her, father, something I have not seen before.”

Odin only waved away his words. “Her world has its healers, they’re called doctors, let them deal with it.” He turned to call out the doors, “Guards, take her back to Midgard.”

Thor stiffened, looking ready to summon his hammer at any moment, while Jane glanced between the two, eyes falling on the golden-armored men that were now striding toward her. I tensed, shooting a look toward Frigga, who appeared unconcerned, stance at ease compared to those of the people around her.

My eyes narrowed. I’d seen that look on another’s face. She knew something…

Thor held back one of the guards, but one still slipped past and reached for Jane. Instantly, a burst of red light exploded from her body, lifting her off the table, the man flying away and crashing to the floor.

It took all of three seconds, but everyone in the room was left to stare as Thor rushed to her side, the girl weakly grabbing his hand as she slowly lowered back to the hard surface beneath her.

“Told you she blew up a cop.” The most expected to break the silence, Cate looked around the room, a smirk on her face even though everyone shot her a glare.

“Don’t touch her again.” Thor brushed a strand of hair back from Jane’s face. “Are you alright?”

The woman merely hummed, seemingly too weak for words. Odin took this time to go stand by his wife, studying the readings of the Soul Forge, but Frigga whispered something to him. The king shook his head, brows creasing. “That's impossible.”

The head nurse clasped her hands in front of her chest, wrists trembling. “The infection, it's defending her.”

Thor sighed, not looking up as he kept his gaze on the woman on the table. “No, it's defending itself.”

Odin brought a withered hand up to rub at his ancient face before he let out a long breath. Gesturing for Frigga to follow, as well as the rest of us, he moved away. “Come with me. There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them.”

Even though the talk was probably meant for his family and the love interest of his son only, Cate and I trailed along if only to piss the king off. However, if he noticed our presence, he didn’t say. Simply watching Thor pick up Jane with a sealed off look to his stare.

We were led to a room not far off; nothing seemed special about it, but inside were a multitude of items that sat upon shelves and pedestals. Odin reached for a book, flipping it open and searching for a specific page. “The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk.” Finding whatever it was, he turned the novel around to show the crowd. “But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged.”

Inching closer, allowing the woman in his arms to see, Thor read the first line. “‘Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away your light.’ These were the stories mother told us as children.” No one else appeared to mind his slip up, even Frigga keeping a tight leash on her features, but I couldn’t help the brief bubbling of fury at the bare mention of Loki. Thankfully, I knew now was not a time to speak out of turn for fear we’d be kicked out.

I didn’t want that; the story was just beginning, and I wanted to know what exactly we were dealing with.

“Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness. It was called the Aether. While the other relics often appeared as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of blood shed, my father Bor finally triumphed, ushering in the peace that lasted thousands of years.”

Jane, quietly, leaned forward. “What happened?”

“He killed them all.”

Thor shook his head. “Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them and yet here it is.”

Odin, however, refused to see the truth, even though it was clear to everyone else. “The Dark Elves are dead.”

“Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?” If one were paying attention, they would have noticed how her grip on Thor tightened, desperation shining in her gaze.

Odin, though, was in no way sympathetic. **“**No, it does not.”

“And you have no idea on how to remove it, father?”

“None, and soon it will not matter.”

Cate and I glanced at one another. _ What was that supposed to mean? _From the looks on everyone’s faces, we weren’t the only ones thinking that either.

Odin met each glare head on, lingering longer on his son as if to drill something into his thick skull. “For, if the energy is not removed, she will die. Her body cannot handle it.”

If I had stayed any longer, it was more than likely that I would throat punch the old man, so I left before I could, dragging Cate out with me so she wouldn’t meet the same fate. That man was not fit to be a father. That much was certain by the way he dismissed Thor’s grieving and panicked look that was nearly just as frightened as the one on Jane.

He was no protector. He was a selfish, egotistical, fool.

The door clicked shut just as the first booming roar came from inside.


	4. The Next Day Found Me in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jailbird Loki gets some visits, and Frigga is a loving Mom.

The next day found me in the library, browsing shelves in an effort to keep distracted. It had been a long night, one I had no wish to repeat, but alas my worries were barely ever sated.

Jane’s predicament was concerning and I felt for Thor, who wasn’t just angry at his father, but distraught. I had seen them walking the palace together that morning, Jane’s hand resting in the crook of his arm. Thor, however, was treating the poor girl like she was made of glass, barely touching her if he didn’t have to.

As for Frigga and Odin, I hadn’t seen either of them today, and that made me both happy and sad, the feelings fighting for dominance until it came to mind that maybe I would run into the queen later. That was what brought me here; if there was one place I was likely to encounter Frigga, it was probably the library.

Yet, it was Cate who found me first. Shoving open the large doors, she came walking into the room with a content smile on her face, which only grew when I peeked out from the shelves and called to her.

“There you are," she laughed, “I should have known you’d be in here.”

“I was just looking.” I shrugged, slipping the novel in my hand back into its proper spot. “What’s up? You were gone when I got up this morning.”

Clapping her hands together, she gave a little bounce, my brows rising in response. “That’s because I went down to visit our resident emo and he _ finally _ played solitaire with me!” Her face fell a bit as she rubbed at her neck. “Though, he did beat me…”

So, that’s why she was so happy. It was no secret that she’d been wanting to talk to Loki, and I’m glad she finally got a chance that wasn’t brought about by my near death experiences. I wanted more people to see him for who he was, without me simply telling them all the time.

Still, the mention of the trickster god, despite my attempts at keeping my thoughts from drifting, had my heart skipping. I dutifully ignored it, choosing instead to focus on the important implications of Cate’s words. Loki must not be in a particularly bad mood, despite what happened last night, but then again, maybe he was just pretending, though I imagine kicking Cate’s butt at cards was a decent way to distance himself from his problems.

That was probably it, honestly. If I knew anything about Loki, it was that he would do anything to keep his mind off his mistakes. However, I knew that Cate’s offer of friendship would reach his heart, even if he tried to fight it. The longer I was on Asgard, the more I realized just how bad he’d had it. No one talked about him unless it was in whispers, and they spoke as if he were some creature that hid in the dark, ready to slit your throat as soon as your back was turned. Warriors called him a coward. The maids told horror stories about him around every corner. The nobles I passed laughed about his misfortune.

He had gone through all of this alone for over a thousand years.

“Sarah, you have a scary look on your face.” A hesitant poke to my cheek brought me back to the present and I sighed, forcing away the ferocious swirling in my gut to offer a calmer smile.

“Sorry, thought of something stupid.” When she continued stabbing my face, I narrowed my eyes playfully and snatched her wrist, other hand diving for her side. She let out an indignant shout, leaping away and crashing into the table nearby. Her head whipped up so she could glare, eyes on fire, but I laughed, shoulders relaxed.

“Fine. I’m not telling you what Loki said now. You’ve lost the privilege.” Straightening and dusting herself off, she fixed her hair as she huffed, turning away. Continuing to giggle, I tried to make my grin disappear.

“Oh, come on Cate. You know I love you~”

“No.”

“Cate~”

She let out a sigh, but there was no true irritation in it. “He wanted me to tell you he said hello, and that you should come talk to him.”

Again, I paid no mind to the way my chest tightened. “Really?” There was no way he said that.

“Yep. I think he’s gotten a bit lonely~” Her voice dropped into a purr and heat rose to my cheeks before I could stop myself. Cate wiggled her brows, drawing a whine-like sigh from me as I brought a hand up to rub my cheek.

“Cate, we aren’t like that.”

“But Sarah~”

“We aren’t! I just want to help him. As his friend.” Exactly. I nodded to myself, shaking away any more doubts. There was no way I felt anything other than friendship toward the raven-haired prince. No way.

Glancing toward the door, Cate seemed to catch onto my line of thinking and pushed me forward. “What’re you waiting for!? Begone! Follow your dreams!"

Unable to hold back a snicker, I shook my head. “Whatever you say. What’re you gonna do?”

“Probably go fuck with Thor-”

I gave her a look and suddenly her voice shot up an octave, pointing an accusing finger at my chest. “Die!”

Laughing fully this time, Cate had no choice but to get rid of me, slamming the library door behind my back before leaving me to make my way to the dungeons, a smirk staying on my lips the entire way down.

Unfortunately, this time there was a guard in front of the entrance, but I didn’t hesitate to come forward, giving a small wave. The man frowned, raising his spear, but he didn’t point it at me much to my relief. “You’re Sarah? The other Midguardian?”

“I am.”

“You have the queen’s permission to enter.” Stepping back, he gestured and I nodded before heading inside. Best not ask too many questions. Didn’t want the guard changing his mind, even if Frigga was on my side. I’m sure if Odin knew I was down here, he’d have something to say. Not that I cared. Even Thor wouldn’t like me talking to his brother, but at this point he wouldn’t stop me unless I tried to let Loki out again.

Honestly, if Odin tried anything, I just might.

Ignoring all the creatures and people that were in the cages along the way, it wasn’t long before I found him. Despite my wishes, my heart sped up, hands coming to clasp in front of my chest. Standing with his back to me, I knew he knew I was there, could feel his magic swirling in the air. I learned how to spot it when we were living together. The gentle static that had the hairs on my arms standing on end.

“Loki.” My voice was even, though internally my stomach was doing flips, and I cursed myself. _ Stop it. There is no way. _

Good thing he didn’t bother to look at me or he probably would’ve seen the conflict on my face. He didn’t say a word, either, and I tried again.

“Cate told me you beat her at cards, but that’s not really surprising.”

His only response was a huff, which I mimicked, understanding washing over me in a wave.

“Are we really doing this again? Loki-”

“I expect to be called by Prince Loki now that we are back in my domain.” His tone was stone cold, demanding obedience.

I merely let out a sharp laugh which had him whipping around, but I only gave him a very exaggerated curtsey, doing my best to channel Cate as I gave a sickeningly sweet grin. “Whatever you say, _ my prince~ _”

Rolling my eyes I straightened, never noticing that my words had made him stiffen, eyes going a little wide. “Yeah, not going to happen, Loki. Sorry, but friends don’t work that way.”

“Oh, how I’ve missed your stubbornness.” Hands going behind his back, he tilted his head up, though the smirk on his face seemed softer now. “What is it with you Midgardians? Most Asgardians are too afraid to come close, yet even your friend wants to play _ Solitaire _ with me.” 

“She’s fun, though. And you won, so I don’t think you’re complaining.”

“And what of you?”

“Oh, I’m very difficult to scare.” Waving my hand in the air to dismiss such things, I couldn’t help the mischievous grin that lit up my eyes. “One day, I’m taking you to my family’s Halloween celebration.” I wasn’t even sure if he knew what Halloween was, but if he didn’t know he didn’t ask, so I didn’t elaborate.

“Is that so? I don’t frighten you.” It wasn’t a question, but I answered anyway.

“Nope. You’re like a cat. There’s no way I could be afraid of you.”

“And how, exactly, am I like a cat?”

I opened my mouth before really stopping to think about it. “Well, you go between being nice and wanting to be left alone, for one. Then you have the fact that you’re cu-” Voice dying in my throat, my face went red all the way up to my ears. Loki’s brows rose, but I shook my head quickly. “Nevermind. You just are.”

“Oh no, I think I want to hear what you were about to say~” His voice lowered, effectively sending shivers up my spine, but I fought back. He couldn't win… not like this.

“No, I’m good.” Shrugging, I walked over to sit on the opposite side of the force field, studying his cell. “This place is pretty fancy for a prison.” My voice came out a little duller than I meant for it to, but if he was aware of it he didn’t show it, answer just as curt.

“Yes, my mother had everything set up for me.”

I let those words float in the air a bit before I continued, voice getting quieter as a pang went through my chest, memories of yesterday flashing through my mind. “Frigga is just as great as you’ve told me. She’s taking care of Cate and I.”

“That in no way surprises me, though I am curious as to why the Allfather agreed to it.”

Shrugging, I felt my face twist up at the mention of Odin. “Well, he may not like it, but really? I don’t give a shit what he thinks.”

“Such language~” The smirk on his face said he approved of my words, though, which made me smile.

“He’s an ass.”

“If the guards hear you, they’ll arrest you.”

“Oh, they don’t suspect me. I’m the most innocent one here!”

“Maybe so,” I nearly regretted saying that when his lips turned down, but when I realized what he was going to say, my shoulders relaxed, “but then that is their mistake.”

“You’d think people would learn to watch me by now.” It was one of the few times I could be truly confident in something I was saying, arms crossing as I rolled my eyes. “But, _ no _. That’d only happen if I let you out again.”

“And is that why you came here? To free me?” Opening my mouth to reply, it took me a second to register that the joking tone in his voice was suddenly gone. When I looked up, I froze under his burning gaze, but it wasn’t a command I saw there. It was anger, frustration. Even fear, if I read him right. But that couldn’t be… Right?

“What do you think I’m going to say?” If I got any quieter, he wouldn’t be able to hear me.

“That you came here to protect me, or something as equally foolish.”

The sigh that left me was heavy and long. “Loki, I made you a promise-”

“That is unfounded. A promise can be broken as easily as it is made," towering over me, he glared, "Midgard is your home. You don’t belong here.”

I… had to ignore how much that hurt. Hesitating for barely a second. “Probably, but you know what?” Getting to my feet, I faced him head on. “Loki, I’ve told you time and time again that I’m not leaving your side until you’ve cleared your name. I wasn’t just going to let Thor drag you off without coming to watch your back.”

“A _ fantastic _ job on your end, then.” The venom in his words made me flinch, eyes widening, before I brought a hand up to run through my hair. Yeah, I really sucked at protecting him, but there really wasn’t a lot I could do but let him know he had my support.

That really was all I was good for, then.

“Geez… You really love acting like an ass, huh?”

“_Excuse- _”

“It’s a good thing I like you, or I’d take it personally.” That shut him up, my eyes going to meet his as I stepped as close as I could without touching the barrier. “Loki, you’re right. I can’t be by you 24-7, even if I want to. That doesn’t mean that I’m not on your side.” Looking around the dungeon, my face fell. “You don’t belong here.”

His jaw clenched, that muscle jumping under his eye. “Everybody disagrees with you, except for your friend and my mother.”

“Yeah, but we’re right, so it doesn’t matter.” His eyes widened, lips parting, and I couldn’t help the chuckle that left me. “I’ve told you a million times what I think, yet you’re always surprised.”

Instantly, he went for the smooth recover, face morphing back into one of nonchalance. “I am merely astounded by your reckless faith. It will be your downfall.”

I hummed, eyes darting over his features before they closed in thought. The warmth in my chest, which had grown exponentially throughout our conversation, startled me, but I found that what I was about to say was completely _ true _. “Maybe, but if you’re safe… I don’t care.”

A sound of protest immediately came from him, my eyes opening to see that he was much closer, my blood pumping faster. “Sarah-”

“You.” I didn’t wince at the harsh voice that came from behind me, barely able to process it, but I turned to find the guard from earlier standing not far away. “The queen has requested your presence.”

Judging by his stoney expression, he’d probably heard most of our talk. I’d just have to hope it didn’t get back to Odin that Loki had such unwavering support within the castle. I didn’t want my permission revoked.

Without much thought, mind elsewhere, I nodded. “Yes, of course. I’ll go in a minute.”

“I’m afraid I must insist.” He took something similar to a threatening step forward, one I paid no mind to as I gave my attention back to Loki.

“I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

“That is not-”

“I don’t care. I’m coming.” Risking it, I put my hand against the barrier, ignoring the strange tingling that ran through my skin. Giving him a playful smile, my head tilted to the side. “Let’s skip over the whole ‘I’m evil’ stuff next time, okay? It won’t work on me.”

The corners of his lips moved up, a little jolt running through me as I spotted the delicate emotion I couldn’t identify swirling in his emerald. “Oh yes, I am realizing that.”

“Good.” Having to rip myself away, I didn’t look back as I left, passing the guard without a second glance. While outwardly, I was very much composed, on the inside I was screaming, heart doing somersaults, and I swear to the stars above that I had no idea what was going on with me. I blamed it on his good looks. I had never been used to people I found attractive finding me in any way interesting, so that had to be it. _ Nothing else. _

An image of his face popped up in my mind and I actually hissed, rubbing my face frantically as I felt it heat up. “No… No, no, no, no…” Muttering it over and over to myself, I didn’t realize it when I got upstairs, nor did I see Frigga by the wall, almost moving past her until she tapped my shoulder. I couldn’t hold back a yelp, the queen laughing.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Frigga!” Coughing a little, I covered my mouth, praying that my cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. “No, it’s okay… I… was lost in thought.”

“I can see that.” She glanced toward the stairs. “I see you took my offer.”

I stiffened. “W-Well, yes, I am his friend, so I wanted to make sure he was okay and-”

She let out a soft chuckle, a gleam in her gaze that silenced me. She offered me her arm. “Care to walk with me?”

It took me a moment to nod, wrapping my arm through her’s and allowing her to lead me away. We walked for some time in silence, for even though it was nearly midday, this was apparently the part of the castle that was less occupied.

We eventually arrived in a long hallway, where windows lined every surface of the walls, letting in the bright light from outside, turning everything in the room into a golden flame.

Frigga must have noticed my awe because she giggled. “It is rather impressive. This is another one of my favorite rooms. It is nice to just bathe in the sunlight and warm the soul.” Her words were almost wistful as she finally released me, striding into the glow that made her look almost ethereal, hair shimmering just like the gold of the room.

Ever so slowly, I stepped in after her, and she was right. Typically I wasn’t one for bright days; I burned easily and the sun hurt my eyes, but here it wasn’t bad at all. I stayed pretty cool, but at the same time my body was warm and I would have probably grown drowsy had she not started talking.

“I thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being there for him. I know I’ve said it before, but your actions are truly appreciated.”

“Frigga, really, it’s no big deal-”

“But it is.” She set her blue eyes on me, an intensity so familiar shining there, and even though the color blue now made me uneasy… I realized that it wasn’t the same as the blue from the staff. “I told you: I have not seen anybody treat Loki the way you are in such a long time. He needs that. He needs you.”

The suddenness of her statement had me curling in on myself, and again blood rushed to my face. “I-I don’t think… That’s necessarily true…” The queen only smiled, turning her attention outside for such a long time I began to think that was all she wanted to say.

But then, in a voice so quiet I almost missed it, she asked, “Why do you treat him so?”

My mind, unhelpfully, went blank. _ Why? _ That really was the question, wasn’t it? The problem was: _ I don’t know. _ I really, _ really _ didn’t know. 

Mouth dry, words trickled out slowly. “H-He’s… When we met I- well… He did a lot of bad things, but I figured out what was going on, and I wanted to help him. I didn’t want to see an innocent man get hanged for something he didn’t do…”

Trailing off, I dropped my gaze to the ground, but a little sound from Frigga calmed me enough to continue. “We had a… rocky start, but I realized that he was just- that he hated himself for some reason, and he wasn’t bad at all. Then, we became friends and-” I took a deep breath, “I don’t want him to suffer. He’s my friend, and I want him to be safe.”

“So you care for him?” It was a simple enough question, but my head jerked up anyways, the complications that could arise from the wrong answer making my heart stop. Yet, her gaze was a calm sea, one that soothed me enough to pry the words from my throat, even if I didn’t want to admit it to myself.

“Y-Yes… I do.” The gentlest smile I had ever seen spread across her face, and though she said nothing else, she surprised me yet again, coming close to wrap her arms around me in a careful hug.

“Then it seems I have to thank you once more.”

If I could have spoken, I wouldn’t have known what to say.

*****

That night it was relatively cool, so even though my legs were bundled in a blanket, my coat, my gift from him, was draped over my shoulders. I sat on the balcony of my shared room with Cate, the blonde safely tucked away inside, sleeping peacefully. I envied her, for my brain was far too awake to do anything of the sort.

I was too busy thinking. Of the frantic beating of my heart whenever Loki came to mind. The way my cheeks would heat up. The way I kept finding myself remembering when he’d kissed me and we slept in the same bed, just inches apart-

I really might’ve been dying. 

I had known Loki for just barely over a month. Did I find him attractive? Yes, of course. He wasn’t just a god, but he was my type. I'm not blind, at least… not in that way. But, there was no chance that I was in lo-

Hell, I couldn’t even think the word when he was involved, and I told myself it had to be because it wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. _ I _couldn’t be.

Yet… I could accept the fact that I was beginning to crush. That was easier. Safer. I’d had crushes in the past, none of which worked out, and I was certain this one wouldn’t either. So long as Loki was my friend and I could see him smile, for real and unhindered, I could be happy. I didn’t need anything more.

I ignored the voice in my heart saying that I _ wanted _ something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie has a new adventure today  
[Chapter 2 of Grimm Happenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204176/chapters/48224809#workskin)


	5. Odin Had Been Suspiciously Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah seems to have a routine in Asgard, as does Cate.  
Hope nothing goes wrong!

Days passed, days in which I spent my mornings in the library talking with Frigga and the afternoons with Loki, much to the displeasure of Thor and the guards. It was rather nice, actually.

Even Odin had been suspiciously quiet, and absent, but Thor insisted it was just because his father needed some rest. Honestly, if Odin stayed in his room for the rest of forever, I would have no problem with that, and since he was leaving Loki alone, the king was far from my mind.

Yet, my morning routine was spoiled when Cate dragged me along to spend the day with Thor and Jane. Why she wanted such a thing was lost on me. The relationship between the god and the human was cute, but also… strained and almost painful to watch. I knew Cate found her to be a bore, and even I who was so calm found no reason to stay in her presence, though I made sure to play nice.

So, that’s how I found myself walking beside my friend, listening in on the couples’ conversation and trying not to laugh whenever Cate mocked Thor’s motions.

“When you came for me, you knew I was in trouble.” That would be our resident bland scientist who somebody had given proper Asgardian clothing, unlike my friend and myself. I sidestepped another Asgardian that happened to be walking through the royal pavilion, glancing around at the beauty of the golden city to avoid looking anyone in the eye. Thor’s booming voice seemed to attract quite the attention, and since Cate and I were obviously the rumored Midgardians it was becoming a hassle to avoid confrontation.

** “**Well, Heimdall had lost sight of you. You were no longer on Earth.”

“Well, how's that possible? He sees everything, right?”

That caught my ear, focus going to the god who rubbed at his neck uneasily, coming to a pause over a bridge with water running below, shining despite the dull day. “I believe you were in between worlds. The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil, orbiting Midgard in much the way your planet orbits the sun. Every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly, which we call the Convergence.”

My brows rose as he took Jane’s hand, touching his palm to hers, and Cate gagged dramatically. The look on Jane’s face… well, let's just say I pressed my lips together and looked away. It definitely felt like I was intruding.

“During this time the borders between worlds become blurred. It's possible you found one of these points. We are lucky that it remained open. Once the worlds pass out of alignment, the connection is lost.”

I shouldn't have thought it was over. Glancing over only for my gaze to dart away when I realized they were kissing. Oh, these two… It was sickeningly sweet, that was for sure, but it was a little weird to see Thor, a man who was constantly loud, become someone completely different. Having not spent a lot of time around the man until recently, many of his sides were completely new to me, whereas Cate just made more gagging noises and rolled her eyes. 

When they seperated Jane sounded more than a little breathless. “I like the way you explain things… What's gonna happen to me?”

“I'll find a way to save you, Jane.”

“Your father said there was-”

“My father doesn't know everything.”

“Ho boy. Oh shit. He’s admitted it. Finally!” Cate threw herself over the balcony, somehow keeping herself from flying off as she looked at the god with wide eyes. Thor grunted in annoyance, moving away from his girlfriend, but I merely shook my head, a tiny smile on my face.

“It’s about time.”

“I understand you don’t like my husband, but please don't let him hear you say that.” All of us froze at the soft and teasing voice, heads turning as one to see Frigga coming down the stairs with a wide smile on her face. Cate and I both could not hold back beaming grins, and even Thor, whose mood had been lacking as of late, straightened and relaxed. Taking Jane by the hand, he walked forward.

“Jane Foster, please meet Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, my mother.” The scientist flushed instantly, pulling her hand away from the god with a soft gasp as she glanced between the two. My brows went up and I shot a look at Cate who shrugged.

“When we brought her back she was pretty out of it. Thor didn’t bother with introductions.”

“Ah.”

Well, it was certainly awkward, the first thing coming to the woman’s mind a soft and stammering, “Hi.” She could barely nod a greeting. The smile on Thor’s face was enough to make me chuckle, the queen doing the same.

“Hello, my dear. It is nice to see you are feeling better.”

“Yes, I’ve gotten a lot of rest… More than I probably would’ve gotten back home, honestly.” She laughed, though it was a little hoarse.

“That’s ‘cause somebody’s been in her bed all week~” My elbow found Cate's lungs, stopping her before the thunder god heard her. No need to see her get struck down this early in the morning, though it was a struggle not to start laughing.

Thankfully, that was enough to keep her happy, the mischievous grin on her face getting wider. It was no secret how lovey dovey things were between the two, and even Frigga’s chuckles seemed to insinuate something.

“Well, I’m happy that you’re finding everything to your liking.” Patting Thor on the arm, she shot Jane a look. “Has he been treating you well? Like a true gentleman?”

“Mother!” Thor sounded hurt, but the blush on his face made Cate and I lose it. We had both decided that we loved seeing Frigga pull the embarrassing mom act. It always made the thunder god resemble a child.

Sometimes it even had me wondering what Loki would look like if he were in Thor’s position.

“Yes, of course he is.” Jane tried to stick up for him, but her eyes had taken on a glow of their own as she smiled. I bet she didn’t have _ any _ problems with his behavior.

“Oh~” Cate wiggled her brows as she purred under her breath, causing me to press my lips together in an effort not to snort. Frigga shot us both an amused look before she refocused, grin growing less pronounced.

“I have to apologize for my husband. Recently he has… changed, and has trouble seeing reason.” Reaching forward, she placed a gentle hand on Jane's arm. “I am doing everything in my power to find a way of helping you.”

“Thank you so much, your highness.”

“Please, call me Frigga.” She… would never change.

My heart swelled for the woman I had grown so close to and respected greatly. Even Cate had a softer look on her face. Poor Jane didn't seem to know what to do, looking at Frigga with wide eyes. Probably afraid that if she said the wrong thing she'd be left to die.

Yet, Frigga’s smile was enough to put her at ease, the tension in the air clearing as she gestured down the brick pathway. “Would you mind if I joined your walk?”

“Oh course not, Mother!” Thor softly bellowed, much more gentle than his usual loud self.

“Thank you, my son.” Coming closer, she allowed Thor and Jane to take the front, wrapping her arm through both Cate’s and my own.

Her voice lowered once they were a good distance ahead of us. “I must say, I am glad Thor has found someone he can bond with, but I think I scare the poor girl.”

Cate waved her hand in the air. “I don’t think her PHD covered gods and evil alien sicknesses. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Neither of you seemed to have such trouble adapting.”

Shrugging, I hummed. “Well, we were dragged into this early on… So, I mean… It wasn't all _ that _ surprising after everything else we've seen.”

“She's been through similar circumstances.”

“Yeah, but we've always been an interesting bunch.” Again, I shrugged, but Frigga gave me a teasing once over.

“That is something I can believe.”

“Hey!”

Cate, however, only laughed, leading to the rest of us giggling while Thor and Jane paused to look back with raised eyebrows.

That cheerfulness came to an end with the distant shouts of guards and the clashing of metal against metal.

“The prisons?” Frigga leaned forward as if to catch a glance of what was happening, but Thor stepped forward before she could get a proper look.

“Loki.”

My head jerked to him, and I’m sure my gaze was sharp because he refused to meet my eyes, Cate keeping me rooted in my spot even as she spoke up.

“You don’t know that!”

“I know my brother.”

“No. You don’t.” Hard. Cold. There was no arguing with me and he knew it, letting out a heavy sigh before he summoned Mjolnir. The hammer zooming through the air and into his palm, much to the distress of the common folk having to dive out of the way. He looked to Frigga who nodded.

“Go. I will watch over them.”

And with that he sprung off the side of the bridge, flying away to the dungeons across the palace grounds, leaving us behind as Cate shouted, “Yeet!”

I would’ve found it amusing if I wasn’t so busy trying to calm my swirling stomach. I didn’t doubt that Loki was innocent here, but he was in the cell. What if something happened to him? Though, he was still perfectly capable of fighting back…

“He’ll be fine.” A gentle touch to my arm drew me into Frigga’s calm gaze, and thankfully I found myself believing her, shoulders falling. She knew my concern was not for Thor, and she was not hesitant to reveal that, but I ignored Jane’s incredulous look when Frigga gestured down the pavillion. “Come. We have to get somewhere safe.”

The three of us rushed after her as we crossed through golden archway after golden archway, and eventually the sounds of fighting got closer and closer until the distinct sound of marching footsteps came from up ahead. A voice similar but much older than Thor’s boomed and I had to keep the biting tang of fury buried.

“Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs. Seal the dungeon.” Low and behold, decked out in more armor than usual, Odin came striding down toward us with his head held high and his shoulders back, stiff as a board.

Frigga, glancing at me gently, rushed to face him. “Odin.”

The king paused instantly. “Frigga.” When the guards stopped beside him, he didn’t waste a moment to shout and send them on their way before giving all his attention to his wife. “It's a skirmish, nothing to fear.” I didn’t believe him for one second, something was off, and I looked to Cate only to see her narrowed eyes.

Frigga was the one who pointed out the obvious, though, lips pressing into thin lines. “You've never been a very good liar.”

“Take them to your chambers, I'll come for you when it's safe.”

“You take care.”

The king grinned softly, reaching out a calloused hand to cup her cheek. “Despite all I have survived, my queen still worries over me.” He didn’t wait for a response to turn and start off, Frigga calling after him in a voice that defined a stubborn and brilliant woman who loved her husband dearly. I may not have understood why, but I respected her far to much to hate the affection she had for Odin.

“It's only because I worry over you that you have survived!”

We didn't waste a moment, footsteps echoing, dodging around men in layers of armor until the queen yanked a sword free from one of their scabbards. “Listen to me now, I need you to do everything I ask and no questions.”

Jane was the picture of obedience. “Yes, ma'am.”

We were not.

“Can I have a sword?”

“Don’t give her a sword.”

“I had no intentions of doing so.”

“But why?”

“Cate, you don’t even know how to use a sword.”

“Yes I do! We practiced once!”

“We were fifteen.”

“That counts!”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Like you don’t want one!”

“I would actually prefer a gun, since I can actually use one.”

Cate began to pout, but our ‘argument’ earned us a fond chuckle from Frigga who quickly took another corner.

“I assure both of you, I am perfectly capable of defending all of us.”

I opened my mouth without ever really thinking about it. “But we want to help defend you.”

A full laugh this time, but I knew she wasn’t looking down on me. “Oh, I’m alright. No need to fear.”

“Frigga-”

She shoved open a door, cutting off Cate as she shuffled us inside, sealing the doors behind us. She started racing around, closing off other entrances and looking over the balcony to to see if we were being invaded. That left the three of us to stand, shuffling between one another and glancing around almost awkwardly.

Finally, I couldn’t help myself, poking Cate to get her attention. “Let’s block the doors.”

“Lets.” Despite her light tone, it was one of the few times she was completely serious. We left Jane to her own devices, grabbing some furniture and piling it in front of the door we came through. The queen paused long enough to raise her brows but she merely smiled, though tensely, before continuing.

We were just shoving a gold embroidered couch in front of a turned over table when the palace shook, sending us stumbling, Jane even tumbling to the floor. There was the distant boom of an explosion and screams that mixed in the air like a banshee call, telling of the death that was happening not far away.

The twisting in my gut got worse. “We have to hurry.”

“Sarah, we can’t just-”

“Push!” I threw everything I had into driving the couch up against the heavy oak doors. Thankfully, it gave, and I didn’t hesitate to grab something else, a much smaller side table, tossing it to my friend and turning back around before I could see her fumble to catch it. While she glared at me a bit, Cate sighed before nodding to herself and thrusting the table into a good position to help hold the entrance shut.

The rumbling came to an end just as a heavy pounding came from the other side of the barricade. Everyone froze, silence reigning before there came a powerful thud. Then another. And another. Slowly, piece by piece, our frantic work was undone, shoved aside by a creature whose face was bone white, eyes nothing but blackened holes.

It paid no heed to Cate or I, even as we backed away, its steps even and without hurry. A little taller than me, it resembled the being from Odin’s history book, the name coming to mind with a shiver as the stories flashed through my mind. The dark elves. _ They weren’t dead. _

There wasn’t a lot of time to process these facts as its eyes locked on Frigga and Jane. The queen straightened her back, the sword held firmly in her grasp as she stalked to the center of the room with the grace and power of a cheetah. “Stand down, creature. You may still survive this.”

The voice with which it answered was more than eerie. It was as if it were reverberating back on itself, creating a hollow note in its tone that spoke of no mercy. “I have survived worse, woman.”

“Who are you?”

I took the precious time we had to glance around, one the the tables crushed against the wall, leaving a leg behind just outside. Inching toward it, keeping my eyes on the being, Cate’s gaze was heavy, willing me to not get caught. We both knew I wouldn’t be able to stand my own against something like that. Neither of us would. We were just humans, in the realm of the gods.

“I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine.” The two met in the center of the room, face to face, and Frigga glanced back at the cowering Jane who had ‘hidden’ herself behind one of the many pillars of the room, the brunette staring at the scene with wide eyes and a pale face.

Malekith took a single step forward and was rewarded with a slice to the face, Frigga whipping back around and giving him her full attention. He pulled out his own sword, only to have it knocked to the side.

The queen was a force to be reckoned with, and thinking back, the way she moved reminded me so much of a certain prince that it was no doubt who’d taught him to fight. She spun and twisted, blade never pausing, a mere silver flash that cut and slashed without pity. Malekith was a powerful foe, his strength obvious in the way he grabbed her wrists and shoved her away, but she was faster and they both knew it.

Making it to the door, I abandoned the table leg for an even better prize. Dead bodies littered the hallway, of both dark elves and Asgardians, and luckily there were both gun-looking weapons and swords thrown everywhere. Taking a gun for myself, I tossed Cate a sword, surprised when she caught it with ease. So much for not giving her a blade.

The two of us took to slinking around the room, Cate at the ready and my gun coming up to aim. We, however, were unneeded, Frigga pinning Malekith over the back of the flipped over couch, her blade pressed against his throat. A small smirk spread over my features.

Then a much larger dark elf came out of nowhere, grabbing her by her neck and lifting her struggling body into the air. Clenching my jaw, I stiffened but refocused, finger landing on the trigger as I took in a deep breath, ignoring how Malekith straightened and dusted himself off. Neither of the creatures were paying any mind to the two other humans in the room. That was their mistake.

Malekith only had eyes for Jane. “You have taken something, child. Give it back.” He backed the scientist into a corner, Jane cowering under his beady stare, but as he reached for her she disappeared into a haze of green-tinted gold. I tried to not let my gaze drift to where Cate was herding the real Jane into the hall.

Malekith was not, in any way, pleased. He turned on his heel, yelling his frustration to the world that was deathly silent. “Witch! Where is the Aether?”

Frigga smirked, despite the grip on her throat that spelled out her doom. She didn’t back down, her gaze only growing more defiant as Malekith stormed toward her. “I'll never tell.”

There was a tiny moment of quiet. Malekith’s head tilted to the side. My finger tightened on the trigger. “I believe you.” The other Elf’s blade plunged into Frigga’s body a second after I fired, hitting the creatures arm dead on. It didn’t stop the sickening sound of metal hilting within flesh, nor the sloshing of blood as it hit the floor.

I couldn’t breathe as the creature released the queen, who slumped to the floor unmoving after letting out a gasp, the beast turning to glare daggers into my soul. The shot rang in my ears, the only other thing that broke through being Thor’s loud yell and the crack of lightning.

Time passed in slow motion after that. Malekith fell backwards, face singed black. His minion paid the oncoming god no mind, lifting his master into his arms and protecting him from a deadly hit from Mjolnir, which sent the two of them tumbling off the balcony. It didn’t matter, though, for not two seconds passed until a ship flew off into the distance, taking the demons with it.

I fell to my knees as Thor threw his hammer again, aiming for a much larger ship that hovered above Asgard like the bringer of death. It vanished long before it could be hit.

After that… everything was a blur. Odin’s arrival. Thor’s numb approach. Cate’s muffled shouting that was cut off when she entered the room, Jane right behind her. Odin tried to come closer, staff clattering to the floor loudly in the overwhelming quiet. Thor extended a hand to his mother, a whimper coming from his throat.

A single tear etched its way down my face.

Yet, before we could ever get close enough to help, a circle of red sparks engulfed Frigga’s body. Leaving behind a pool of dark red that stained the golden floor scarlet.


	6. I Was Going to be Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the loss of Frigga, the others have to continue after the Dark Elves, but first, some Mourning is in order.

Very little of the conversation made it through the fog in my head. Barely able to register Cate sitting beside me, arms wrapped around my still form, head buried in my shoulder. I wanted to comfort her back, I really did, but all I could do was lean against her. Staring at the ground beneath my feet as if it could answer _ any _ of the questions swirling in my mind. 

“And what of Loki, father?” Of course, out of everything, that was the thing that stuck out to me, and it hit me like a train.

** _ Loki._ ** _ Loki didn’t know. He didn’t know that his mother was- _

I was going to be sick.

Cate hushed me as I started to shiver, eyes going wide at the water that slipped down my cheeks even as I tried to push them back. I heard her say something, mind too blurred to understand. However, what came next… It was a backhand to the face.

“We will send a guard to inform him. He is still a criminal, and he doesn’t deserve to see her off to Valhalla.”

Whatever I was feeling was washed away by sheer, pure white, fury. On my feet in two seconds, my voice was loud. Ache forgotten. Tears forgotten.

“You can’t do that!”

Odin shot me a look meant to put me in my ‘place’. “I can do what I want, child. I’m king.”

“Sarah,” Thor tried to step in, but he stopped when the fire in my gaze brightened. “Please, it’s for the best if-”

I moved before I ever thought about it. The pain registered first, wrist ringing with the impact as something in my knuckles snapped. Odin’s red-tinted cheek was next, then his wide eye, then Thor’s hands roughly yanking me back as I let out a sound that was somewhere between a hiss and a growl.

He didn’t get very far before I turned on him, hand whipping across his face and leaving a similar mark, stunning him into releasing me. “You’re his brother-” Shaking my head, my chest constricted until I couldn’t breath, couldn’t continue, and I flipped around to storm out of the room.

That, however, was put on hold when Cate rushed past me, head turning just in time to see her jump and take her turn. Fist connecting with the king's other cheek, sending him stumbling. “Son of a bitch!”

“Cate!” Thor roared, but before he could say anything else Odin’s booming voice echoed around the chamber.

“Guards!”

“You'll never catch me alive!” My friend shot me a look before she bolted out the side door, several men in armor having to dodge out of the way before taking after her. It wasn’t going to work out for them, though, since she was free to move in whatever way she wanted, not to mention she had long legs. They had the disadvantage.

I took this moment to shoot the most venomous look I had at the royalty, resisting the urge to spit. Shout. Scream. “I’ll tell him myself, so do everyone a favor and fuck off.” Forget not cussing in front of people I wasn’t close with, the mess in my mind enough to permit such things. Not to mention I found myself at a loss for caring whether I’d just made a stupid decision. If it was, then I didn’t regret it.

Thankfully, no one came after me, Cate the main concern, and I made it to the dungeons with ease. However, the bodies that lined the hall were more than unnerving, and even though I knew Loki was fine: worry, despair, hate… So many emotions bombarded me and I didn’t know what to do.

My body was only focused on one thing, and that was being there for him before his own family could toss aside his feelings like they didn’t matter.

His cage came into sight far too quickly for my liking. This time, there was no frantic beating of my heart. No warmth in my soul. It was only cold and hollow, and _ oh god, I didn’t want to do this- _

“Loki.” Soft, broken, empty. He twisted around to look at me, knowing something was wrong, even before he realized I wasn’t going to meet his eyes.

“Sarah?” There was caution in his voice, gaze palpable as he scanned me for injuries and came to know I was fine. “What’s happened? Is it Cate?”

Shaking my head, I flinched as images ran through my mind. Frigga getting run through. Frigga laying in a puddle of her own blood before she vanished. I choked on the words that were pulled forcibly from my throat.

“I-It’s… Loki, it’s-” My voice shattered and I had to piece myself back together before continuing. “It’s Frigga.”

Silence. He said absolutely nothing. He didn’t need to. If I even glanced up I knew what I’d see and I didn’t want to, _ didn’t want to see the distance, the tears, and the pain. _

I did anyway, whatever was left of my heart ripping into even smaller pieces at the emptiness on his features. He stared at me, through me, like I wasn’t even there, hands curled into fists at his side. The only thing that let onto what he was feeling the muscle jumping in his jaw.

The cursed heat was back behind my eyes and I wanted to say anything to make it better. The problem was there was nothing and I knew that.

So, I waited, and waited, until he barely gave a dip of his head, the action dismissive. _ No. _ He glowered. _ Hell no. _ He even snarled.

“Loki.”

“GO!” I winced at his shout, at the magic that pulsed off him, sending every piece of furniture in his cell flying. The lights flickered, chairs and tables splintered, glass rained down on him like hail. His hair whirled around his head in a wild halo, frantic just like the look in his eyes.

Through it all, I stood still.

The commotion brought forth a guard, his grip like iron on my arm, but he wasn’t expecting me to refuse to move. He also wasn’t expecting the remains of a broken chaise to slam against the barrier keeping Loki contained.

_ “You have two seconds to release her, or I will make sure you never walk again.” _

Ever so slowly, the man did as he was told, but not before I felt the tremors in his hand. Loki hadn’t been violent since before he was brought to Asgard, and it was his personality to be eerily calm. It was only normal to be afraid of him when his composure was completely gone.

I held no such fear. “Put me in the cell.”

The guard spluttered, “W-What?!”

“You heard me.” Loki’s eyes met mine. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but he didn’t argue. Besides, it didn’t matter in the long run. I’d end up in a cell soon enough.

“B-But-”

“I’m not asking you to let him out. Now, put me in there.”

He quickly realized there was no changing my mind, leading me over to the side of the cell whilst being all too careful to avoid touching me again. In the split second the barrier came down I was shoved inside, the guard sneering as Loki growled.

I merely straightened and ignored the man as he stalked off, muttering under his breath. My gaze locked on the much more important person in front of me. Loki, however, just stared, breathing heavily from his outburst of anger, and I truly wasn’t sure if the glare was for me or not. So, avoiding any of the glass sprinkled beneath my feet, I approached him until I stood within his reach.

Neither of us spoke. Instead, my hand gradually came up, coming to pause an inch from his face. His eyes never once lost their intensity, but the longer they stayed connected with mine the more watery they became. My throat closed, head shaking at the silent plea hiding in his gaze. I tried to convey my want. My want for him to rely on me. My want for him to stop acting so strong and to let himself mourn. I would not think of him any differently.

Closing his eyes, he let out a shuddering breath, shoulders slumping, but he didn’t let me touch him. His name slipped from my lips in a cracked cry, one he turned his back on as he walked over to the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. When he spoke, his voice was much softer, strained, broken. “Did she suffer?”

Swallowing, I shook my head, then realized he wasn’t looking and forced out hoarse words. “It was quick. She died protecting us.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” His chin fell to his chest, arms laying uselessly on the ground beside him.

“Loki…” Going to his side, I sat beside him, leaning forward in an attempt to see his face, to no avail. When that failed, my gaze refocused on the distance. I had no words, so instead I let my silence speak for me, letting him think and go through what he would. I would stay here until he needed me, even if that meant forever. I came here for him. I would not let him suffer alone.

I guess everyone was right when they called me stupidly loyal.

“Your hand.”

Blinking once, my focus turned to the red decorating my fingers. Apparently, punching a god straight on was a bad idea. My pale skin had already turned black and blue, the knuckles split and cracked, blood dripping onto the floor. “Oh…”

“Why is it that everytime you injure yourself, that is what you say?”

I barely had the energy to shrug and he sighed before reaching out and taking my hand. With a soft glow, the pain I hadn’t noticed faded away, and before long there was no sign of my run in with the king.

“Thank you…” Expecting for him to pull away, I froze when instead he leaned over and placed his head on my shoulder.

He suddenly sounded so much smaller, “Even Thor would not come to tell me?”

Squeezing his hand, my tears nearly fell again. I didn’t need to answer. My silence said enough.

He huffed out a dry laugh. “Always so obedient… especially where the Allfather’s concerned.”

My head leaned against his as my mouth opened and closed, once, twice, then a third time before I tried again. “Loki-”

“Thank you for coming to tell me.”

Breath driven from my lungs, I stiffened. His head turned just a little so our eyes could meet, the wet tracks on his cheeks glistening in the light, face ten-times more pale than usual, and before I realized what I was doing, my arms were around his shoulders as tightly as possible.

He tensed but otherwise didn’t move, and after a long moment he just laid his forehead against my shoulder. Sealing my eyes shut, I held him. I didn’t know what else to do but this. Nothing in my power could make his pain disappear. So, the least I could do was be there for him when he needed someone.

But, that was the thought that gave me the idea.

I tapped his back almost remorsefully. “Loki, the funeral.”

“What?”

“Your mother’s funeral. It’s tonight.”

“I do not see-”

“I’m not a hundred percent sure how your magic works, but can’t you create an illusion? Trick the guard into letting you out?”

Pulling back, his eyes narrowed, leaving my arms to drop to my sides. “If I could do that, wouldn’t I have done it sooner?” _ Then maybe I could’ve protected her. _He didn’t say it, but I had a feeling that’s what he meant.

“I know- I know, but… there has to be a way…” Nibbling on my bottom lip, images flashed through my mind until I came to one that might work, so long as my limited knowledge of what he could do was correct. “What if I took your place? I’ll stay here while you go.”

Glancing toward the outside world, his jaw clenched. The guards seemed to be on a rotation, and the one who had placed me in the cage was no longer there. “It just might work… but Sarah-”

Tilting his head to the side, he studied me. “Are you so sure I’ll come back for you?”

“Loki,” Scooting forward to close the gap between us, I didn’t look away as I clasped his hands in mine, “I just want you to be able to see your mother off. Odin… he’s… there’s not a word I can think of to describe how much I hate him. And Thor… He may be mourning, but…”

Shaking my head, he thankfully seemed to understand. Thor was all too forgiving and I couldn’t stay mad at him, even though at the moment I was furious. The blonde god was a mystery to me. “The point is, you could leave me here for all I care. Frigga loved you so much. She cherished you. And I know you loved her.”

He winced and I knew what he was thinking of. “No matter what you did, what you said, those things never changed. You have every right to be there.”

“So, you’ll leave yourself to my mercy.”

“I have before.”

Silence stretched between us until the distant sound of footsteps reached our ears. I gently pushed him away. “Go. And give her my best, please.” There was nothing I could do when my voice cracked, “She took good care of Cate and I. We… We owed her a lot.”

“Sarah…”

“You need to get ready! Go!” Waving him off, he hesitated before he became somebody else, a very familiar face with long brown hair and dark eyes. Stiffening, it was only when my body changed that I looked down to see it was me who was wearing the green leathers now. Reaching out to touch my leg, it was a little unnerving to feel how real it was.

That is, except for the light green glow around both of our forms, but it was barely noticeable.

“What are you doing in there?” Just in time, too, for another man had just turned the corner, spear pointed at our cell in question. Loki turned, leaving me to stare at his back -- my back? -- as he rushed to the cell barrier.

“He hurt me!” I couldn’t help the narrowing of my gaze when he made me sound like a three-year old’s squeaky toy, my voice cracking at the end, but the guard didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, I could’ve told you he’d do that. Come on, the Allfather will have his head soon enough now that her highness is gone.”

My teeth ground together and I let out a staggering breath, but Loki didn’t give himself away as he laughed, though it was free of amusement. “Thank you.”

The barrier came down, Loki stepped out, and it came back up, creating a very large space between us. Matching the oncoming guards strides, they started down the hall together, disappearing around the corner and from my sight. It was like a strange out of body experience, watching myself move away, and it left an uneasy twisting in my gut. I could only hope this guard hadn’t heard of my actions against Odin, but so far so good.

Then again, I hadn’t told Loki about any of that. Maybe he’d change forms again when he was upstairs?

However, just before he vanished, he glanced behind him, and I gave the softest smile I could manage. Best not to let on to my worries. Yet, as soon as he was gone, the tear gates opened, face burying itself in my knees -- his knees? -- as I kept my sobs in check. Focusing on Loki’s grief had kept me from focusing on my own, but now that I was alone… It was much more simple to let myself fall apart.


	7. A Voice All Too Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punching the King might not have been the best idea....

“Put me down you fucking pricks! I’m friends with Thor! He’ll kick your asses!”

A voice all too familiar echoed around the prisons, the other prisoners joining in the ruckus in a heartbeat. I was a whole other matter, eyes blurry and tired, chest lacking most of the energy used to live. Guess they caught her.

They tossed her into my -- Loki’s -- cell, leaving her to shout curses till they were out of sight. She then turned her gaze to me, and everything about her softened, though she just continued complaining. Hoping her exaggerated behavior would cheer up the raven-haired man in front of her.

I didn’t bother to correct her until the rest of the guards had filed away. “Where’s Sarah? Did she go back upstairs? And can you believe those guys?! It’s not like I did anything terrible! I mean he deserved it for being the shittiest-”

“Cate, it’s me.”

“Loki, I know it’s you-”

“No, I mean, it’s me. Sarah.”

“Sarah?!” Flinching at her loud voice, she immediately took it down five octaves, sliding down to the ground beside me, words going to a whisper. “But, if you’re here, then-”

“Loki’s going to Frigga’s funeral in my body.” Short, quick, and to the point. I didn’t have the strength for anything else, and Cate knew that by heart when I let my head -- Loki’s head -- fall onto her shoulder. Sure, I didn’t want people growing suspicious, and Loki wasn’t exactly known for seeking out comfort, but he wasn’t me, and I wanted my friend’s support.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “This is _ really _ weird.”

That drew a tiny smile from me. “Oh, I bet.”

“Seriously, though. Super weird. You even sound like him.” Somehow, for some reason, that observation made me sentimental. “If he comes now and sees you doing this he’s gonna be so pissed.”

Shrugging, this made her chuckle, though the sound was more dry than amused. “Yeah, I knew you were going to do that.”

Silence fell for a while, but eventually I picked myself up and wiped away the sticky tracks on my face. Cate watched this all with a dull expression, and one glance proved I hadn’t been the only one crying. Her eyes were red.

“How was he?” Gesturing around the cage, her brows creased. “I mean, this says enough, but…”

“He was… upset.” Understatement of the century.

She pressed her lips together, but the look on her face said ‘no duh’. This made me grin again, but it fell as quickly as it came.

“Did you go?”

“To the funeral?” Cate looked away, shoulders going to her ears. “Not really, but I managed to break away and… I saw the first bit of it.”

“Ah.” My voice was choked, and I snapped my mouth shut before anything else came out.

“It was really pretty.”

_ I’m glad. _ Taking in a shaky breath, Cate seemed to understand, nodding. I didn’t know what an Asgardian funeral looked like, and my limited knowledge of Norse mythology only consisted of a water burial that ended in fire. I wasn’t sure if that were true, I mean they _ were _ myths, but considering I knew the King of the Gods, Thor, and Loki personally, I wasn’t going to write anything off.

It bothered me when I realized I hadn’t included Frigga on that list, heat building behind my eyes before it was forced away. All the crying was wearing on me.

“It wasn’t our fault.” Jerking, air refused to enter my lungs. Cate's mouth twisted in an effort to keep her bottom lip from trembling, cheeks flushed. I could barely bring myself to nod, because it was true, but it felt like it wasn’t. I could’ve shot sooner. Could’ve done _ something _.

Nothing came out, though. “You’re right.”

At that she let out a noisy and long huff, clapping her hands once before shifting, shaking off some invisible force. “Alright. No more moping around! We punched a king and lets act like it!” Her words got louder as she went, until she hopped onto her feet, thrusting a fist into the air. Grinning down at me to try and conceal the hazy layer of sadness swirling in her gaze.

I never got to answer. Well… I guess in some strange way I _ did. _

“Indeed. Lets.” Both of us froze, turning to see me -- Loki -- get shoved into the cell, the guards being just as rough as they’d been earlier. I would’ve been worried if not for the intensity of the glare in my brown eyes and the deep frown on my face.

_ Okay, it was getting a bit weird. _

I -- He -- had the grace to wait until the guards had disappeared, one remaining at the end of the hall, but with his back to us. That gave Loki plenty of time to undo his spell, and I had never been happier to be myself again. It was calming to see his green eyes, even if they were so, so angry.

“What were you two thinking? You punched Odin? Odin?!” Tossing his hands in the air wildly, they raked through his hair, making it even more unruly than before.

“Yep.” Cate crossed her arms, looking about as proud as could be, and even I smirked.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I met him.”

“That is besides the point!” Pointing a finger at me, my eyes widened. The wave of fury threatening to sweep me off. “I have told you your recklessness would be your downfall, and what do you do but punch the king of Asgard! He’ll have you beheaded!”

“I’d like to see him try!” Cate hissed, taking a step forward to act as a shield. Going right up to him, she jabbed a finger in his chest. “Odin is a sack of shit and it was about time someone did it! If she hadn’t, I still would’ve done it!”

“You are asking to be killed!”

“I don’t care.” Both of their heads snapped in my direction, taking in my clenched fists and hard gaze.

“What?” Loki’s voice was strained, the twitch under his eye was back, looking ready to pounce. I took it all in stride, coming forward to stand in the spot Cate vacated as soon as I started moving. Glaring up at him with all the stubbornness I could muster which, with everything that had happened, was quite a lot.

“I am sick and tired of people throwing you under the bus right in front of me when I know you’re innocent. You said I wasn’t doing a good job of watching your back? Well, I finally decided I wasn’t just going to stand there and watch you get tossed aside!”

Bringing my hand up to my chest, my head shook furiously. “I wasn’t going to let some guard tell you about your mother! I wasn’t going to let Odin hurt you again!”

He let out a heavy, wavering breath, and I knew he was trying. Trying his very best not to lash out at me, to not lose his temper. “Then, why not Thor? He has wronged me. As have most of the people in Asgard. Do you plan on going around and punching them to your heart's content?”

“No. But I did slap Thor.” That made his eyes widen, his mouth instantly opening to tell me how damn foolish I was, but I wasn’t hearing it. “You’re right! I can’t just hurt every single person, and that’s not who I am! But I was mad just like anyone else would be! I knew Frigga! I knew what you meant to each other! To watch Odin just throw that away-!”

“IT WASN’T YOUR PLACE!”

Everything froze, his words a punch to the gut, and even the guard down the hall glanced over to see what was happening before he rolled his eyes and continued his patrol.

Chest tight, my jaw clenched until my teeth ground together, but I refused to look away from the sheer agony in his stare.

I didn’t know what he was thinking, but… I wouldn’t fight with him over this. Not anymore. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, letting everything swirl out with the air from my lungs.

When they opened again, my face was eerily calm, so much like his own could be, and it startled him into taking a step backward. “Loki, I’m not a child. I knew what I was doing, and I made my choice. I don’t let people hurt the ones I care about if there’s something I can do to stop it.”

“You-”

“I punched Odin. I slapped Thor. So be it, I’ll take the consequences.”

“You did it for me! To keep your silly promise!”

“I did it for us both!” That shut him up real quick. “I am sick of not being able to do anything!” Taking a step back, I gestured to the cell around us. “I watched you get shoved into this cage. I watched the Avengers drag you off! I watched almost everyone write you off!”

“You don’t understand what you’ve done.” Hard. Cold. It was the same voice I’d used on Thor just this morning, when he’d said he knew his brother. It stung more than I liked.

That didn’t matter right then, and I had to fight my voice to keep it from cracking. “You don’t understand me.”

He might’ve flinched, but it was gone too fast for me to tell. “You’re right. I don’t.” There was a long period of silence, one where I was sure the world could’ve ended and we would’ve still been right there glaring at each other. Damn, it hurt. It hurt and I wanted to scream at him. Wanted to make him see reason.

Or maybe it was me I wanted to shake some sense into?

Instead, somebody very loudly cleared their throat, and Cate answered with a very dry and frankly uneasy tone. “Hey, Thor. Welcome to the party.”

Our heads whipped to stare at the golden haired man who stood on the other side of the barrier, looking about as awkward as could be as he shuffled. Glancing away from the fires that burned in both our eyes. “Am I interrupting something?”

_ Yes _. “No.” My voice was matter-of-fact, and I paid Loki no mind as he shot me a look.

The God of Thunder winced, but he nodded anyway. “Then, I have come to offer a deal.”

“And that’s why you’ve come after all this time? Why you’ve come to visit me. Not to gloat? To mock?” Loki’s voice was vicious, swift, and unforgiving, his hands going behind his back as he stood tall despite his ragged appearance. All in all, the perfect visage of a cold prince.

Thor’s face hardened. “Enough brother. I’ve come to offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament than grief.”

Loki twitched, his face falling ever so slightly. “Go on.”

“I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you, vengeance. And afterward, this cell.” Thor dipped his head toward the barrier between them, a distasteful look on his face.

Loki finally broke his gaze, rolling his eyes even through a sheen of water and if I weren’t so angry I would’ve felt guilty. Hell, what was I saying? I did feel guilty. Guilty that I couldn’t just reach out and make things better, wipe away the fact that Thor had tossed him aside when he needed his older brother the most. Guilty that I felt like this when we’d just fought.

He didn’t let onto his pain for long. A dark but breathless and hoarse chuckle escaped as he shook his head and sighed. “You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?”

Thor began to pace, but he halted not long after, his gaze hard despite some kind of tenderness swirling in the blue of his eyes. “I don't. Mother did.”

It was like all the air was sucked from the room, every single one of us turning to stone as Loki’s tough outer shell completely crumbled, his face reverting to that of a scolded child on the verge of tears. There was none of his usual confidence. None of his composure. His shoulders slumped, eyes turning ever more red. Thor either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere.” He bowed his head in Loki’s direction. “That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you.”

Maybe he just thought it was a trick? A playing of the light that made every emotion in Loki’s eyes become detached. Because, at the end of the day, for some reason, Loki thought it was better to act like he was the evil being everyone took him for instead of being honest for once.

Then again, he was so easy to read, I don’t know how Thor continued to believe his farce. Did he just not care? Never before had I seen the blonde-haired man so cruel. Just… to completely write off his own brother when he could plainly see how much his words were affecting him.

Loki, of course, only smirked, though there was barely any life to it. “Hmm.” The sound held a dry sort of amusement. His answer in no way surprised me. “When do we start?”

Cate raised her hand. “You’re taking us too, right?”


	8. My Typical Anger Setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has been jail busted!! HOORAY!  
Though surely it's not that simple. Plus everyone is in a foul mood.

I refused to look at him. I couldn’t, afraid of what I’d see or say. Thankfully, Cate stayed with me. Thor letting us out of the cell wasn’t all that interesting, though Loki cleaned himself up, encouraging Cate and I to do the same. Then, we separated. Gods with Gods, leading the group, while us mere mortals trailed behind.

I had gone to my typical anger setting, which was to remain as silent as possible, face steely calm, only my eyes letting on to what I was really feeling. Cate kept shooting glances my way, but she didn’t say a thing, steaming herself.

Thor hadn’t given us much of a talking to, but his stare had said enough. He felt responsible, that’s why he was saving us from guaranteed execution. That and, despite everything, we were friends. If anything he didn’t want us to die by his father’s hand. No matter how much we'd… messed up.

And then you had Loki. The trickster god I cared so much for. The trickster who was strolling through the halls of the palace with a big ol’ grin on his face like he owned the place. Maybe, in some way, he was happy his brother had finally sunk down to what he considered to be his level. Sneaking around like some kind of monster.

“This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?”

Thor looked around, paying no mind, “If you keep speaking I just might.”

Loki shrugged, “Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here.” My jaw clenched as his body shimmered green-gold, an armor clade guard taking his place. “Is this better?”

The sound of a much deeper voice, mixed with the knowledge it was him, made my stomach twist. He needed to stop playing around. Not in this situation. Then again, maybe he was hoping Thor might try to start a fight. Let them both blow off some steam.

Thor, however, barely gave him a once over. “It's better company at least.”

The guard’s face fell for a split second, but it was gone too fast to notice. Unless you were me, who was all too aware of his mannerisms. That mischievous smirk held infinite pain. It really didn’t sound like it, though. He’d perfected his trade well.

“Still, we could be less conspicuous…” Another flash of magic. Cate snorted, biting into her bottom lip as Thor was transformed into Sif, Loki letting his eyes trail over the new body in a way that made my heart hurt more than it already was. I forced my gaze out the nearest window. “Hm… brother. You look ravishing.”

Thor paused for a split second, looking down at herself -- himself -- Cate couldn’t contain her laughter anymore as she -- he -- spoke, and the voice had not changed, remaining Thor’s naturally loud, baritone self. “It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form.”

There came a very dramatic sigh, one that Cate approved of immensely as she crossed her arms and stood up straighter. Anger giving way for the need to be her overly sarcastic self. “You really make the heels work, Thor! Strut your stuff!”

I don’t think she got the reaction she was looking for, considering the way she slumped when the blonde barely glanced her way. He really wasn’t giving us the time of day. Loki was the same, and he didn’t stop for a moment.

“Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much.” He took on a very conversational tone; a flicker of green.

Cate nearly doubled over laughing when it became clear who Loki was mimicking this time, the all too familiar red, white, and blue screaming all sorts of patriotism. “Oh, this is much better.” A very exaggerated ‘whoa!’. “The costume’s a bit much. So tight! But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging!”

I let out a long, ragged breath, fists clenched so tightly I didn’t have to look to see that my knuckles were white. Any other time, I’d find this funny, endearing. Not now.

Flipping around to walk backwards, Loki’s attempts got subtly more pushy, just like a younger sibling trying to see how far they could go before it was _ too far. _ “Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless Amer–”

It was instinctual, my lunge when Thor grabbed his brother and shoved him up against one of the nearby pillars. Loki immediately turned back into himself, looking upon his brother in frustration before shaking him off. “What?”

Cate, for once the friend with better control over herself, barely had time to drag me from sight when a pair of guards walked by. “Sarah! I never thought I’d be the one to say this, but be careful!” The words were hissed, her serious look making me freeze before my eyes darted away.

Her voice softened, “I know you’re upset… But if we get caught…” She didn’t have to say. I knew we’d be killed. Sure, we’d known that when we hit Odin, but that didn’t mean we wanted to die.

“I know… sorry.” Words barely a whisper, I only know she heard me when she nodded. Much more prominent bickering dragging both our attention back to the princes, whose murmuring somewhat resembled quiet(?) shouting.

Loki shook his head, “You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger. Something!”

Thor looked about ready to use a dagger on him, but he drew something out from under the long cloak he was wearing. Loki grew so smug, I doubt he even saw it coming, lips pressed into a thin smirk. “At last, a little common sense…” He trailed off, raising his wrists up to gesture to his new cuffs, and I couldn’t hold back my flinch.

More fucking handcuffs. I hated them.

_ IT WASN’T YOUR PLACE! _  
My throat tightened, gaze dropping. He was… I guess he was right. Still… I was stubborn. I’d made a promise, and I don’t go back on those. Not unless I absolutely had to. While he made it perfectly clear how he felt about my decisions, and while it felt like my soul was being wrenched out of my chest, I… I couldn’t lose him.

That was a very frightening thing to realize, especially when I was still so very mad. Not at him, but at _ myself _ . I couldn’t even think straight, mind in a million different places trying to find out where I’d gone so _ wrong _. Why I'd chosen to act so selfishly. How I could possibly make him see that I couldn’t leave him and still be okay in the end. How I could explain everything, explain how letting him get hurt would tear me to fucking pieces.

_ Why did I have to be so damn- _

“Sarah-!” My head jerked up to see Cate gesturing frantically up ahead. “Come on. Those assholes are leaving us!”

“We wouldn't be leaving you if you'd keep up.” Thor’s voice was gruff, but when Loki whined yet again about his tied wrists a proud smirk crossed his lips. “You know what brother? If it really bothers you so, then here.”

Cate and I froze when he suddenly turned to the two of us, hands pulling out a smaller gun and a familiar set of knives from under his cloak. He passed them to us. “There, now there's even more protection for you.”

Loki bowed his head, “I'm going to die.”

“There's the spirit!” Patting him on the back a little too hard, almost sending the thinner man stumbling, he nearly took off before Cate stopped him, hand tight on his arm.

“What the hell is this? Not that I'm not happy-"

“Just don't fall on them.”

“Thor- Thor wait!” Eyes narrowing she stormed after the man, leaving Loki and I behind. Tuning out her voice as she started to rant, I made sure that even when I fell into step with Loki my eyes never met his, merely tucking my new weapon into the back of my pants. There were no words, the air as tense as ever, ready for the killing blow.

“Thor!”

“Jane!”

_ Oh boy. _ There it was. Listen, sure they were cute, in their own way, I guess, but I really wasn’t in the best mood for the lovey-dovey scenes that were sure to come. Rolling my eyes, I gave a silent huff before moving forward, letting Loki decide whether to stay behind or go in front. He chose to match my steps.

Jane, meanwhile, threw her arms around the large blonde, holding him close for longer than really necessary in our situation. Sif stood nearby, looking extremely uncomfortable with her arms crossed and brows creased.

Cate was by no means amused, shoulders pulled back to their full height. “Thor, listen here, if you keep ignoring me I swear I’ll-”

“Are you alright? How are you feeling?” Bombarded with the god’s questions, Jane glanced at the other female before hesitantly answering every one.

If my friend’s eyes could’ve turned red, they would have. “Thor whateveryourmiddlenameis Odinson!” Going up to stand right in his line of sight so he could no longer act like he couldn’t see her, Thor finally groaned and twisted to face her.

They started hissing at one another while I brought a hand up to massage my temples. Loki’s words soon turned into my own thoughts as we came to a stop beside them. We were so gonna die here.

If that wasn’t bad enough, Jane pointed a finger at the man next to me. “You’re-”

His voice was uninterested and dull. “I'm Loki. You may have heard of-” I caught the woman’s wrist as it flew at his face, ignoring the way her features contorted in shock. Loki’s eyes burned into the back of my head, but only when her muscles relaxed did I release her. The other three stared at me, in a mixture of pride, exhaustion, and confusion.

Loki was the one who broke the thick quiet that engulfed us. “She’s just as impulsive as you, brother. I’m somewhat impressed.”

There came a growl, but before Thor could say anything there was the loud sound of metal footsteps. “There they are! Take them! On my command!”

Sif jerked her head in the other direction. “I’ll hold them off, go.”

“Thank you.”

I saw her tense, my hand grasping my gun at the same time she did her sword. When she held it against Loki’s throat, my gun was leveled at her head. She narrowed her eyes, watching me from the corner of her gaze. Thor’s groan got louder. “Why the Hel did I give her that?”

“Because you’re an idiot, big guy,” Cate stated promptly.

The urge to smirk was outweighed by an aggressive calmness that took up residence in my heart. I didn’t need to speak, glare saying everything for me, and Sif sighed before letting her arm fall. Loki was staring again, eyes darting over my face like it would offer up some secret. Sif spoke long before he got what he wanted.

“Betray him and I’ll kill you, whether you have your mortal guard or not.”

He didn’t acknowledge her threat, a teasing smirk dancing across his face despite the war in his emerald gaze. “It’s good to see you too, Sif."

“Thor!” A deep voice just as loud as Thor’s bellowed from down the hall, where a man with very long and curly red hair waited, a large ship sitting in rubble beside him. The blonde took off to meet him, Jane tagging obediently behind.

Cate rolled her eyes, head going back on her shoulders. “Is she his frickin’ lap dog?”

Sif huffed out a laugh, the sound bitter, before she went in the opposite direction, cutting down three soldiers in the blink of an eye. Though it was impressive, more took their place in a second. It didn’t take a genius to know she wouldn’t be able to hold them for long.

Jerking my head toward Loki, Cate grimaced but nodded, grabbing his arm. Starting to drag him off as I took out the leg of the first guard to break through. He took in a breath, as if to say something, but Cate wouldn’t have it, yanking him along.

He was just as stubborn, though, and increased his struggles. Hand wrapping around my wrist, nearly making me shoot a hole through his foot. “Would you say something? Anything?”

My jaw clenched and I wrenched myself away. I was doing it again, being selfish, but… I'd continue to defend him. Cate used my momentum to pull him a couple more feet in the direction of the ship. He called out to me, the desperation clearer as he realized I was bringing up the rear whether he liked it or not. “Sarah, you need to stop-”

“If you die she’ll kill me, so get the FUCK. IN. THAT. SHIP!” Tossing him with inhuman strength I didn’t know she possessed, she left him to get dragged along by Thor, who was much more capable, before coming to stand in front of me. “You shoot. I’ll stab.”

Sorry Loki, but at the end of the day, I ranked you more highly than myself. That's what it came down to. Finally, I knew my care for him was deeper than anything I’d allowed myself in the past. That meant my goal was to protect him, no matter the cost to myself.

I nodded and focused back on the task at hand, ignoring the shouts that came from behind me. One guard. Two. Cate’s knives took out a third, then a fourth by sheer luck. Sif was still going strong, but another surge pulled her under, kicking until she yelled at us to run. So, with one final glance at each other, we did, sprinting down the hall to where Thor was talking with the red-head, holding a glaring Loki by the cuffs.

Cate was having none of it as she dodged a sword meant to skewer her, jumping over the body as I shot out the man’s legs. “THOR START THE DAMN SHIP!”

The blonde whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of us getting chased by over thirty soldiers, before he raced up the ramp. He left Loki behind to come after him, but of course his brother did not do as expected, just watching us approach stiffly. I had the urge to tackle the idiot, but that would get us both killed. Instead, I pushed myself to go faster, faster than I had ever gone before, and soon we were managing to out run the guards.

Loki deemed this a good time to board, seeing as we would clearly make it, but the red haired man grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against a pillar. Instantly, my gun was pointed at his head, chest heaving but aim still steady.

“THEY ARE OUR ALLIES! WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!” Thor shouted from where he peered out at us.

_ You gave it to me. _

Volstagg searched my gaze before shaking his head sadly, speaking like a father who was disappointed in his child. “He will betray you as well, young one.”

“If you’re only going to threaten me with death, Volstagg, then I’m afraid you will have to get in line.” Pushing the giant man away, Loki didn’t hesitate to rush into the ship, leaving us to come last. Volstagg waited until the prince was shrouded in the darkness before he turned and walked calmly past us, pulling a gleaming ax from its place on his back.

Cate and I whipped around just in time to see his first swing, knocking five men flat on their back. Glancing at each other, we did something that most would consider stupid. Instead of fleeing inside where it would probably be safer, we took up positions guarding the door, fighting off the men who tried to get around us. I’d taken down six men, Cate five, before the arguing from behind revealed that Thor had no fucking clue how to start the ship.

“I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing.”

“I said, ‘how hard could it be?’”

“Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster.”

“Shut up, Loki.”

“Oh, for the love of-” Ducking under the arm of a soldier, Cate whipped around. “Figure it out you-” She was cut off by a harsh gasp, the glint of a sword slicing through the air, and red splattered against the golden floor. Not two seconds later the man was dead, the first killed by my hand, but I had no time to process that as my friend stumbled, barely grabbing her in time to keep her from hitting the ground.

“Cate-!”

“Fucking asshole…” The words were spoken through clenched teeth as she dug a hand into her side, trying to hide the growing stain on her shirt. My stomach was suddenly in my throat.

When Volstagg roared at us to go, I was already helping Cate up the ramp. I set her down where she could lean against the wall, forcing away her arm so I could see the damage.

My heart stopped. It was a clean cut, neatly severing the skin along her side, the wound vertical and delving just onto her neck, but there was so much blood. Tasting bile in the back of my mouth, my fingers pressed into the area that bled the most until she whimpered, but even then I didn’t stop. Nobody noticed our arrival.

“You must have missed something.”

“No, I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing.”

“No, don't hit it, just press it gently.”

“I am pressing it gently. It's not working!” As if summoned, there came a loud growl that made the ground shake beneath my knees, though it barely penetrated the fog in my mind as Cate’s eyes fluttered shut. Cursing myself, I pushed harder, her cry like a smack to the face, but it did what I wanted. She glared at me through half-lidded eyes.

“Cate?” Thor’s yelling had suddenly dropped off to be replaced by a shocked whisper, and I hunched over as if to protect her from their eyes. Like that could somehow make it better.

My voice was somehow eerily calm yet shaky at the same time. “She got hit- T-the guard-”

“Move.” Loki was suddenly there, gently shoving me aside so he could set to work, hands already glowing green as the entire ship shuddered. Cate whining despite the magic now coursing through her veins. I just sat there, staring, hands trembling in my lap, slick with red.

Everything quaked, Thor cursing as he tried to get us out of the palace, hitting every pillar but somehow managing to shoot off. Loki glanced over his shoulder, eyes glossing over me to glare at his brother. “I think you missed a column!”

“Shut up!”

And Loki did, for the first time in his life, giving all his attention to my friend who was struggling to stay awake, eyes blinking rapidly. My gaze fell to her wound, where the blood never seemed to stop, no matter the energy Loki put into it. I tried to ignore the way he grew paler, the way his jaw grew taunt as he realized something drastic.

“Thor!” His bark made me flinch, but the blonde only looked over his shoulder. His blue eyes widened, seeing something in Loki’s face before he growled and made the ship go faster, knocking me into the nearest wall with the force.

“Hold on!” I nearly didn’t, but ever so slowly my numb fingers wrapped around some beam, grasping till my knuckles were white. Just in time, as the world suddenly flipped upside down, Cate’s scream piercing the ears of everyone on board as Loki somehow managed to keep them both upright.

My gaze darted to the viewing window, registering bright sunlight and tall, gleaming buildings. There was a sickening lurch as something above our heads exploded, sending the ship sailing off to the side before Thor got it back under control. We dipped, swayed, and spun, probably frantic in the skies of Asgard.

However, my focus kept finding my stained fingers, and all I could see was scarlet.

“We’re going to jump!”

“What?!” Loki shot a deadly look over his shoulder, but Thor was already lifting up an unconscious Jane -- When had that happened? -- and opening the side door. A ferocious wind bellowed in, whipping our hair around our heads as the blonde looked down below, apparently seeing something he approved of as he bowed his head once.

Then, he was gone, swallowed by the sky and the water underneath.

“What the hell is he thinking?” Loki growled before he was lifting Cate into his arms, paying no heed to the blood that was drenching his leathers. He glanced at me, but said nothing as I scrambled unsteadily to my feet, following without a single sound. We stood at the precipice together, spotting the much smaller vessel far below and Loki huffed out a dry chuckle before he nudged me with his elbow. “Go. We’re right behind you.”

My gaze traveled from his face to Cate’s, taking in her pale skin and closed eyes, her torn breathing. Teeth digging into my bottom lip, I did as I was told, flinging myself into space.

For a moment, it reminded me of Loki’s teleportation. Body weightless, drifting, encompassed in a sea of swirling colors; gold, silver, and blue. So much blue.

The next thing I knew, I was slamming into a pair of strong arms, staring into the eyes of a man I barely recognized as Fandral. He winked. “Hello there. Nice to see you again.”

My shocked and somewhat terrified expression must’ve not been what he wanted because his face twisted. Gently, he lowered me into one of the side seats, stepping out of the way just in time as Loki landed right where he’d been standing not a second before.

He wasted no time in continuing his attempts at healing the tear in Cate's side, but still the blood never ceased. Fandral barely had time to take it all in before an explosion of water drenched us.

“Fandral.” Thor’s voice was commanding and hard, but if the other blonde noticed he didn’t care. Climbing onto the back of the ship, he grabbed a rope and gave us all a large grin, which faltered when his gaze stopped on Cate.

His eyes flashed with determination. “For Asgard.” Leaping off, he swung out of sight, and not moments later the other vessel that had been firing at us fell far behind.

Thor took our brief reprieve to come kneel beside Cate, wincing at the quiet whine she let out. His words were ragged, tired, but still strong as he put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He looked like he didn’t want to ask. “Will she make it to the other side of your secret pathway?”

I stiffened, nails digging into my palms. Loki violently shrugged off his brother, the glow in his fingers growing momentarily brighter. “She will not make it another five minutes at this rate! The fool is more injured than she let on!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that she is going to die if we don’t think of something else! My magic can’t work this fast!”

Pulling myself from my seat, my knees gave out as I landed on the opposite side of her, taking her chilled hand into my own. I searched her face for anything and received absolutely nothing, and suddenly it was impossible to breathe. Blood roared in my ears. Before I ever fully registered it, I was speaking, the words cracked and broken.

“Loki… please… you have to save her.” I could feel how my whole body shook, and it had nothing to do with the speed of the ship. Glassy brown met deep green. “I know I brought her here, and I know we’ve fought, but please-!” A sob choked me and it took me a moment to force myself to continue, grip on her tightening as if that could somehow keep her from leaving. “Please.”

Lips pressing together into a firm line, Loki sealed his eyes shut before he was on his feet, taking hold of the wheel. Yanking it around, we spun, Thor’s voice calling out a question lost to the gale as we took off back toward the castle. Loki kept his eyes on the approaching city while he yelled. “Like I’d let her die! I still need to kick her ass in solitaire a few more times!”

“Brother! What are you doing?!”

“I have an idea, and you’re not going to like it!”

“That’s a given!” Thor roared, but he never made a move to stop Loki, just taking his brother’s place and pressing his hands against Cate’s wound. For the first time since she’d gotten it, she never made a sound, and that in and of itself was enough to sever my heart from my body. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Nothing. And I’d brought her with me. This was my fault. If she died… The heat I’d been holding back all this time was behind my eyes.

“Cate, if you die… I’ll kill you.” It was a weak promise that fell on deaf ears, but I didn’t care as we dodged under bridges. Evading searching eyes only through the use of magic that Loki somehow used to keep us hidden for the time being. It only came down when we docked at the back of the palace, Loki quickly gesturing for Thor to follow him.

The god nodded and rose, lifting my limp friend into his arms before he set off after Loki, whose strides were long and quick. Before I ever got to my feet to follow them, they were gone, leaving behind the silent order to guard Jane, who was still laying off to the side. At this point, every second counted. And I was the weak link.

Well, I could handle that. This. At least, that’s what I told myself as I grabbed my gun and got prepared. Trying in vain to slow my breathing and steady my hands. It was hard when your skin was literally drenched in your best friend’s blood, and you were left behind while she was dying.

I wanted to stay next to her.

Still, I forced away the lump in my throat and made air go into my semi-working lungs. If I kept moving, kept focused on one singular idea, I could ignore it. I could make this work. I could be calm. So, I started up the mantra, _ I had to protect Jane _, and repeated it over and over again until no other thought could break through. I wouldn’t let anyone get hurt again.

And, without seeing a single guard, time passed peacefully, though my finger still rested just above the trigger, ready and willing to complete my one task. When Loki and Thor came walking back onto the docks, I nearly shot them both, gun flashing in their direction and making them both freeze. It took me a moment to process that Cate wasn’t with them. _ She wasn’t with them. _

The gun clattered from my hands as I stumbled backwards. The brothers looked at each other, but in my state I couldn’t read their expressions, couldn’t understand even though my mind was all too quick to point out the obvious and suddenly I was going to be sick.

It was all my fault.

“Sarah~! Boy do I have a surprise for you~!” My body turned to stone. Low and behold, covered in her own blood but apparently perfectly fine, Cate came swaggering out from behind the two princes, a beaming grin on her face. That smile fell when she saw the condition I was in, and I was all too sure _ I _ looked like the half-dead one now. “Sarah?”

She barely had a second to shout before my arms wrapped around her, face buried in her shoulder as I let out a dry sob. I paid no mind to her soaked clothes, only partially pulling away when Thor placed a hand on my shoulder. “We have to go, the guards will be here soon.”

Maddie was the one famous in our friend group for her eternal hugs, but it was me who had a hard time letting go this time, afraid that if I did she may somehow disappear. Loki was the one who came next, hand finding mine and giving it a squeeze. There was no more anger between us. “As much as it pains me to say it, Thor’s right. She’s okay, but we may not be if we stay here much longer.”

Not trusting myself to speak, afraid it may push me all the way over the edge, I merely nodded and slowly released my grasp. Cate, however, seemed to understand my sentiment, wrapping her arm through mine and dragging me toward the ship with a bounce in her step that I was all too happy to see again. When she looked at me, despite the usual playfulness, there was a gentleness. “You won’t have to worry so much now! But I’m fine. Loki and Thor really, _ really _ helped me out.”

Humming, she appeared to understand my silent question, settling down in the seat while Thor tended to Jane and Loki started steering us out. She leaned over as if she were divulging some top secret information. “Well… I’m a goddess now! The Goddess of the Eternal Flame!”

“What?!” Choking on air, my head jerked to stare at her, but her grin only widened.

She did very exaggerated jazz hands, “Tah Dah,” and her fingers caught on fire. Like, literally _ on fire _, in the blink of an eye. The sight sparked another internal panic attack until I realized she was fine, her laughter resounding off the waves.

Oh, this was a very bad idea. I was glad she was fine, but who decided to give her control over _ fire _, of all things? Still… somehow, I couldn’t bring myself to care about anything now that she was okay. As long as she didn’t set me on fire, or Loki, then the whole Goddess thing might not be too bad. Thor's chiding was low, one could even say exasperated.

“Cate, while I understand your excitement, please refrain from using your powers. We do not yet know how they might-”

“If you get me caught again, I will throw you off this ship.” Loki glared at her from over his shoulder, and to my great surprise she did as they both asked, flames going out as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Yeah right! You just saved me! You wouldn’t do that!”

“Well, I won’t be saving you again.”

Pouting, she leaned back while I just looked between the two of them, wondering how they could go back to normal so quickly when I was still dragging myself back to the present. It was so normal all of a sudden.

That is, until the water was blasted on board via enemy lasers.

“I thought they couldn’t see us!” Thor bellowed, looking up at the three approaching vessels, hammer in hand, wondering if he’d have to take them down.

“Well, the next time one of our friends is dying, I’ll just let them! My energy is wearing too thin to camouflage us!” Loki was looking extremely tired, the black circles under his eyes back and more prominent than ever, face pasty.

“Well, wherever your plan is, hurry up!” There was a crack of lightning and one of the enemy ships spun out, colliding with another and ramming into the water below. The other dodged, swerving as Thor kept up his attacks, somehow managing to avoid the onslaught.

Cate and I were too busy looking at the looming mountains, which Loki seemed all too intent on running into.

“Loki, I think there’s something in the way.”

“Yes, I see that.”

“THEN WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU MOVING?!”

Thor nearly dropped Mijolnir when he glanced over to see what we were talking about. “Loki!”

“If it were easy, then everyone would do it.”

“Are you mad?!”

Loki’s eyes locked with mine. “Possibly.”

For the first time in hours, I smiled, and while it was weary he read what was there.

His gaze lit up, lips twisting in a smirk, and he turned his attention forward once again. “Hold on!”

Gripping onto each other tightly, Cate and I held onto the seats while Thor bent over Jane and braced himself. Blasting past trees and rocks, it soon became clear that our target was a thin slice of cave, which our current ship seemed just a little too big for, but still Loki didn’t slow us down. Cate and Thor both screamed. I merely sealed my eyes shut, clenching my teeth together.

I didn’t have to see to know when we hit, the initial impact sending both Cate and myself into the floor despite our best efforts. We would’ve flown out if Thor hadn’t snatched us out of the air. Kneeling, we were left to the mercy of the bucking vessel beneath our feet, and I swore we hit every rock in that place before we seemed to speed up.

Peeking out from under my eyelids, my eyes snapped open at the rainbow that surrounded us, just like it had the first time I’d come to Asgard. Standing before us all, outlined by the swirling colors that made him fuzzy around the edges, Loki grinned like a maniac. Laughter resounding around the vacuum, and unbearable fondness filled my heart, making it warm.

I didn’t get to enjoy it.

We blasted forth from a hole into a completely different world, from gold to grey, from blue skies to dark, and the ship spiraled out of control. The nose hitting the ground and launching us into the air. Instinctually, my arms came to cover my face, and just in time as I slammed into the ground, breath snatched from my body as pain shot through my arms and back.

I heard something tear and prayed it wasn’t my skin. When my head smacked against something, the brief second of darkness was welcomed but simultaneously terrifying. Thankfully, when I stopped rolling, I was fully conscious, but no less weak.

At first I couldn’t get up, mind spinning faster than my thoughts and senses could understand. For somebody, that wasn’t good enough, and I was pulled into a sitting position. Cold fingers pressed into my face and arms, making me wince and whimper as they brushed against something tender, and a familiar smooth voice shushed me.

Finally peeling my eyes open, Loki’s proximity made me start, but his green gaze was only worried. “Sarah, don’t move.”

A practiced smile graced my features. “I’m fine.” I tried to pull away, ignoring every cell in my body as it screamed at me to lean into his touches, but he was having none of it.

“Look at your arms, you fool!”

It was only natural to do as he said, and when my stare was met with deep and bleeding scrapes, I said the first thing that came to mind. “Oh.”

“Would you stop saying that?!” He sounded so exasperated, it was endearing.

Still, I faked my irritation, paying little mind to the agony racing up from my fingers. “What would you prefer I say?”

“How about ‘ow’?”

“Ow.” Giving him a deadpanned look, he stared at me for a long moment before he gave a lighthearted chuckle. My smile returned full force.

“LOKI! I’M ON FIRE!” Both of us jerked, heads whipping around to see Cate waving her arms frantically in the air, whether from fear or excitement we didn’t know. Only Thor moved to help, pulling off his cloak to beat at the flames, yelling when they got too close.

It was by far the funniest thing I’d seen in weeks, and I started to laugh before I ever really thought about it, and it wasn’t long till it became somewhat hysterical. I was no longer aware of the fact that Loki was practically cradling me, nor of how close our faces were. Even our new surroundings were lost to me.

Loki appeared more than a little amused himself, shaking his head with a much softer grin on his lips. “You’re all a bunch of oafs, the lot of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know more about when Cate is swept off?  
[Chapter 3 of Grimm Happenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204176/chapters/48709148)  
After this chapter of Grimm Happenings, chapters are no longer concurrent as some blocks still needed stacking.


	9. I’ll Probably Set Your Ass on Fire. On Accident of Course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would someone put Cate out?

“Is that better?”

“How do I keep it from… doing that?” Cate looked uneasily down at her palms, but Loki merely shrugged, backing away from her to take up a reasonable distance. His cuffs were gone, and he was free to use his hands however he wished, and that meant using them for sarcastic gestures.

“Practice. And I suggest you figure it out quickly, because I will not be helping you again.”

“Loki~ Come on~” Bouncing after him, seeming to forget her most recent combustion, Cate grinned wildly. “You’ll teach me, right?”

“And why would I-”

“Because you gave me these powers, so it’s kinda your responsibility?” Tapping her chin, her eyes brightened significantly. “That and if you don’t I’ll probably set your ass on fire. On accident of course.”

“Of course…” He looked to me for some help, or maybe just a distraction, but I only smirked, leaning back against my rockwall of choice. Oh no, he got himself into this mess, and at the end of the day someone needed to teach her to control the magic. I couldn’t do that, and neither could anyone on Earth that we were aware of.

“Please~ Loki~ I’ll be your best friend~”

“No.”

“PLEASE~”

“.....”

“I’ve already threatened to blow up the palace in Asgard, do you really think I won’t come after you?”

“....”

“Lo-”

“Fine.” Thrusting her fist into the air, Cate did a little victory spin.

“HELL YEAH! So, when do we-”

“Tomorrow.” Thor’s voice was dull, gruff, and overall unamused. He sat on the opposite side of the cave cradling an unconscious Jane, who had been sleeping since long before our crash. She hadn’t come to once, and while I felt for the couple, part of me was relieved. She wasn’t exactly helpful in a fight, and she would have got in the way.

Cate appeared to want an argument, but at the same time her face softened and she huffed, crossing her arms. “I guess it is pretty dark out there… But you should know I’m not patient!”

He didn’t respond, and her entire facade fell until she just looked worried. Walking over to the kneeling god, she turned her attention to Jane. “How is she?”

“She’s holding up alright, for now.” Loki waved his hand in the air as though batting away flies, earning a heated look from everyone but myself as he made his way over to me. Taking to his knees, he reached out his hand, carefully brushing his fingers over the torn skin of my arm. I hadn’t let him heal me until Cate was sufficiently not on fire, and besides, they weren’t even that bad.

I said to myself even as a lot of my skin was missing, but you know what? I was numb from the elbow down, so at that point it wasn’t a big deal.

Though, when the cool magic swirled into my veins, I couldn’t help but relax, letting out a soft breath.

Thor didn't notice my relief. “She’s strong in ways you will never know.”

“Say goodbye.” Again, Loki blew him off, never once looking up from his task. Ever so slowly, my arm knit itself back together, and I quickly became relieved that I could no longer see my bare muscles. A lot of solace came with the closeness of his face, allowing myself to study him instead of the blood on my hands. It was getting ever harder to deny the butterflies in my gut, the swelling of my heart, or the way I wanted to hug him. Sure, we’d fought, but at the end of the day he was right. I just hadn’t wanted to hear it.

Still, I knew what was coming, and I really didn’t want it. I tried to convey that through my gaze, but Loki didn’t meet it. Thor growled. “Not this day.”

“Come now, brother. This day, the next, a hundred years… It's nothing. It's a heartbeat.” When he shook his head, raven-colored locks fell into his face, concealing his eyes. My jaw clenched at his words. So much for being more relaxed. “You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you've prized will be snatched from you. All because you are a god who’s in love with a mortal.” These words hurt far more than I cared to admit to myself, and suddenly it wasn’t so easy to look at him.

Thor, however, glared at his brother like he was some sort of poisonous snake. “And will that satisfy you?”

Loki let out an all too dry chuckle. “Satisfaction is not in my nature.”

“Surrender is not in mine.”

There was a brief period of utter silence, where it was almost guaranteed that the rocky ceiling above would collapse from the sheer tension in the room. Cate, very hesitantly, cleared her throat. “Al...right. Now that’s out of the way-”

Loki let out a long breath of air before suddenly getting to his feet, taking his warmth with him. I watched him go with weary eyes, and more than a little bit of resignation. If he was a snake, then his words were surely venomous. “The son of Odin.”

Somehow gently thrusting Jane into Cate’s hold, Thor was instantly on his feet, chest puffed out to his full height. “No, not just of Odin! You think you alone were loved of mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!”

_ Fuck. _ Loki straightened, taking a threatening step forward. “Trust.” He barely spit out the word. “Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die!”

“What help were you in your cell?”

“Who put me there? Who put me there?!” Echoing around the otherwise empty world, I flinched at the sheer fury in Loki’s shout, at the way he trembled with his anger. My mind jumped to all the things he might be trying to accomplish, but at the end of the day I just wanted him to stop yelling like that was the only thing he had left to keep him alive.

I wasn’t sure if Thor shared the same sentiment. He lunged forward, Cate shouting a warning too late as the blonde grabbed hold of Loki’s throat and shoved him against the wall. Loki grunted, pale fingers wrapping around his brother’s wrist. “You know damn well! You know damn well who!” I was on my feet the instant Thor raised his fist into the air, by Loki’s side in a second. Neither of them paid me any mind, even as I shouted for them to stop.

Then, after staring each other down, both breathing hard, Thor dropped him with a single shake of his head. His voice broke as he backed away, his eyes narrowing with water as he willed Loki with his gaze. “She wouldn't want us to fight.”

Loki gradually, to my great surprise, softened, a teary smirk gracing his features. Still, his tone never wavered other than to become drenched in warmth. “Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked.”

Glancing at Cate, both of us slouched as the fight left the confines of our tiny shelter, the smile on Thor’s face making my heart sore. Maybe they were bonding again? However, his words crushed that hope like it was nothing. “I wish I could trust you.” Turning his back on his brother, Thor returned to Jane’s side, leaving me to watch as Loki’s face fell. There was suddenly a bitter taste in my mouth.

I hated seeing his emotions vanish behind some steely facade. I hated the way his lips turned down at the ends. I hated the way he tilted his head to the side, attempting to catch Thor’s gaze. But, I especially hated the pure grief that forced his voice to go raspy, transformed into something bitter and cold.

“Trust my rage.”

“Okay. That’s enough.” Passing Jane to Thor, Cate got to her feet. “You two need to cut it out. We’re on an alien, enemy planet, with a girl who’s very much a bomb waiting to go off.” She waved wildly at the silent mortal. “And let’s not forget that if you two don’t start working together we’re all going to die.”

“We are capable of that much. We’ve fought together since we were children.” Thor gave Cate a somewhat dark look, avoiding his brother’s glare altogether.

“Yet, you keep attacking each other like you’re not sick of it!”

“We have gone our separate ways, and-”

“Oh, for the love of- Fine. You know what? You’re hopeless.” She whipped around and pointed a stubborn finger at Loki. “And you. You are too. Neither of you can see that together you do such badass things, so I’m done! You’re both stupid, fucking pricks.” Shooting me an apologetic look, she stormed from the cave, leaving us in complete silence.

Head down, I started to follow her, not wanting to stay. Not wanting to be so angry and so sad and so damn-

God, everything about this situation had successfully ruined my composure from the day I let Loki out of that cage. I had no idea what I was supposed to do anymore.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cold fingers wrapped around the upper part of my arm, and I barely registered the fact that he’d purposefully missed my injuries.

“Outside.”

“I haven’t finished healing you.”

That in no way stopped me from pulling out of his grip and leaving him behind. I didn’t expect him to come after me, yet his footsteps echoed right away, and together we stepped into a very dark and dreary world.

It had been many hours since we’d arrived on the planet Thor called Svartalfheim. The sun had gone down, taking the grey light with it, leaving the world in a hazy sort of darkness in which one could see but everything was drenched in shadows. I was slightly thankful; the planet wasn’t much to look at anyway. It was pretty much a chilly desert planet, no sign of life anywhere in sight, with random rock protrusions that were sharp enough to spear you through.

Walking a good distance away from the cave we’d set up camp in, I found a good rock to lean against before settling down. Loki waited patiently until my body stopped shifting to sit by my side and take my arm in his hands. The only light came from the glow of Loki’s magic and the flickering flames of the far off crash, which continued to burn even though it’d been hours since we landed.

We stayed quiet, my gaze searching the skies for any stars instead of fleeing into his emerald seas for comfort. However, much to my disappointment, there was no breaking through the permanent cloud cover, so of course it happened anyway.

His face shifted with dancing shadows, bringing out the sharp contours of his features and giving his pale skin an ethereal glow. His brows were creased in concentration, and I could see the exhaustion in his eyes, but I knew if I confronted him he’d push away my worries, so I never said them. Instead, and without my consent, my stare followed his jaw down until I reached his lips, bringing back memories that had haunted me for quite a while.

“You’re staring quite a bit.” Stiffening, my eyes instantly flickered up, becoming trapped in his gleaming gaze, heat going all the way to my ears.

“S-Sorry-! I- um-”

“It’s quite alright.” Biting my tongue to keep back a whine, I started internally at his growing smirk. Something similar to dread swirled in my gut, but it was far more pleasant. I liked it a lot more when he looked like this compared to the fury in the cave; it was familiar and comforting. Even if I was a blushing mess.

I assumed that’s how it was for him too. It was easier to get your mind off a fight with family if you could fall into old habits. If teasing me entertained him, then so be it. It wasn’t like… I hated it.

“I think you’ve made it your goal to embarrass me.”

“Well, it is so very easy.” Bumping his shoulder with mine, a mock sound of aggravation left my lips, pulling a low chuckle from him. I had to fight to not shiver or linger too close to him, though my weary body and heart practically demanded it.

“If you do not hold still, I cannot finish healing you.” Words soft, he shot me a look that had a tiny grin eating away at my cheeks, but I did as he requested. He was nearly finished with his current project, and would soon begin on the second, which was by far the worst of the two. I must’ve hit the ground hard on my left side, because it was truly a mess to look at, though the bleeding had stopped long ago. I merely had to try my best to avoid brushing it up against anything, for the skin was so sensitive it would burn for minutes on end.

“From prince to doctor. You’re very talented.”

“Now, you’re simply boosting my ego.”

“Is it working?”

“Very well.” Giggling, I leaned my head back against the hard rock, using it to steady me as my heart beat a little too fast in my chest. He took this time to press careful fingers into my newly healed flesh, watching my face for any signs of pain before he moved on, beginning the second arm.

“I’m glad I can be of service, seeing as someone has the habit of getting injured.”

“Hey!” Shooting him a faked glare, I narrowed my eyes. “This wasn’t my fault!”

“Yes, I know. But even you must admit I’m right.”

“I do not! Besides, I’m fine!”

His eyebrows rose, mouth twisting in as he gestured to my wounds. “If I had not been here, these could’ve become infected.”

“Then I guess I’m just going to have to keep you around.” My tone was joking, eyes glittering with playfulness, but despite all that his face fell as he looked away. My smile dropped.

“I think that will do more harm than good.”

“Loki… This wasn’t your fault.” 

“I beg to differ.”

“Then you’re wrong. I came here of my own choice; I told you.”

Grunting, he wasn’t convinced. “If I had not taken you back on Earth, you would not have come here.”

My mouth opened, ready to deny what he said, but I couldn’t. Because he was right, to some extent. If I hadn’t had the time to grow fond of him, if I hadn’t become his friend, if I hadn’t seen what he was really like… It was unclear whether or not I would’ve tried to come to Asgard. I liked to think I would have, if only to prove his innocence, since I knew of it. Yet… was I really that good of a person to leave what I knew behind for someone I didn’t know?

The answer was more than likely no.

Instead of saying all of that, a wry smile merely stretched across my face, my gaze drifting to the distant peak of a mountain. “Am I really that much of a handful that you don’t even want to know me?” It wouldn’t have surprised me if he said yes. How many times had I lost someone due to my strange behavior? I had vowed to always be myself, but it almost always ended in heartbreak. Only Cate and Maddie had stuck around, and they meant the world to me for it, taking my passions and encouraging them instead of throwing them away.

I was in no way prepared for what he actually said, nor the intensity in his eyes as he captured me again. “ Not at all. If anything, I’m the handful.” When I only stared at him, shock and confusion drenching my gaze in something akin to sadness, he huffed and looked down at his work. “I’m afraid I’ve grown used to your presence to the point where your stubbornness would be sorely missed.”

My eyes widened, then blinked, slowly. As if somehow it would change the tightening in my chest that knocked the breath from my lungs. Clenching my mouth shut, I looked away before he could see the painful happiness on my face. The hope.

Still, my voice was a little hoarse when I finally drew words from my constricted throat, though I paid no mind to anything but my frantic heart. I didn’t even notice my slip up. “Well, I’m glad, my prince, because with how I am, you’ll have to deal with me a lot more if you keep me around.”

The tightening of his fingers against my skin made me glance toward him, only for my face to heat up at the way his eyes had narrowed, searching my gaze for something only he knew. “I-”

“Don’t understand, right?” He winced, but the grin that curled his lips up made me smile right back.

“I see I’m becoming predictable.”

“You were always predictable.”

“Many would disagree with you, my own brother included.”

“Then they’re a bunch of thick-headed idiots, just like you.” Flicking his forehead, I had nothing to fear from my injuries, as there were none left, my skin healthy and back where it belonged.

Loki huffed, but this time his amusement didn’t fade. “Ah, yes. There’s the insult. Again, you wound me.” Holding a hand to his chest, he rolled his eyes and stood. “Now, let us return to my fellow idiots before you freeze to death.”

“I’m not-”

“Cold. Yes, you are. You’re just stubborn and want to keep me away from Thor.”

“I guess I’m the predictable one, now. You’ve figured me out.” Putting a bit of theatrics into my voice, my fingers wrapped through his, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

He shook his head. “I have you far from figured out. But, you are indeed predictable.”

“Thanks… I think?” He chuckled, pulling a laugh from me as we slowly made our way back to the cave, and I knew he didn’t want to return either. He wasn’t wrong, though. The longer the night went on, the colder everything had gotten, and even now it felt like ice was trying to eat away at my veins. Since Loki was a Frost Giant, it wouldn’t bother him, but my poor human genes were weak. Stupid human genes.

Despite both our hesitance, we made it back fairly quickly, and it soon became obvious that we’d been gone longer than I’d realized. Thor was the only one awake, sitting off to the side as Cate and Jane laid on either side of him, sharing the only blanket that had survived our wreck. In the middle of our rocky shelter, there now burned a bright fire, though it was small and gave off very little heat. That’s where I parked myself, Loki hovering by my side seeing as I was the one who wasn’t glaring at him again.

“You took your time.” It was less forceful, but the accusation was still clearly there. Before Loki could bark back, I held my my freshly repaired arms.

“Well, I about lost my arms, so I think it took him a while to fix me.”

Narrowing his eyes, eventually Thor just huffed and let his gaze get lost in the orange of the flames. “You’ll defend him till the end.”

No one spoke because the obvious answer was yes. I would.

“I’ll be taking watch, so you may sleep until sunrise.” Gesturing to the blanket, he started to stand, but Loki merely sighed.

“Don’t bother moving, you oaf. We’ll take shifts, and since you’ve already made yourself comfortable between two women, it’s only natural I take the first watch.”

“Loki-” The threat was clear in his tone, but I merely rolled my eyes.

“Thor, I’ll stay up with him if it makes you feel better.”

“It doesn’t. If he leaves, you’ll probably leave with him.”

Shooting him a tired glare, I gestured to Cate and let a little bit of exasperation slip into my tone. “Do you really think I’d leave Cate behind?”

He let out a much longer breath, then shook his head, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. “No. So, you’ll keep him here?”

“Yep.”

“Now hold on, she does not-”

“Then I leave him to you.” Settling back against the wall, his eyes slipped shut. Within five seconds, the snoring started up, and it was probably worse than even my father’s. Yet, with a flick of his delicate wrist, Loki shut him up, a green glow surrounding Thor’s body.

I relaxed. “Thank you.”

“Trust me, the less annoying he is, the less likely I am to try and kill him.”

I gave him a scolding look, but his grin only got more wiley before he moved back to the mouth of the cave, settling down. I considered going to his side, but the temperature was dropping quickly, and the fire barely offered enough heat as it was. So, I scooted over to the things we’d managed to salvage from the ship, pulling out my bag and taking out my coat, slipping it on in relief. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

“You’ve kept that?” His surprise had me glancing back, but when our eyes connected I shrugged.

“Of course. It means a lot to me.”

“It’s a jacket.”

“That you gave me.” He blinked and my eyes darted away, my body going back to the fire subconsciously.

“Why would that make it anything special?”

Nibbling on my bottom lip, I studied the flames, sorting through my thoughts and memories before I decided that with a little bit of editing I could tell him the truth. “Well… I guess it’s because, at the time, I thought: Why would somebody who's supposed to be evil give me something to make me more comfortable? It was a hint.” Not to mention, now it’s a gift you gave me, and I hold you extremely close to my heart.

Yeah, not telling him that part.

“I see.”

“You sound like you don’t understand.”

“And now you can read subtext.”

Chuckling, I rested my chin on my knees and got as comfortable as I could, curling in on myself to try and conserve body heat. I would much rather be cold than hot, but this was getting a little ridiculous. I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans; two items of clothing not meant for such low temperatures, and even with my great tolerance, it was a bother.

“You did not have to stay up with me. I wouldn’t have gone anywhere.” 

“I know, but I didn’t want you two to fight again.”

“So, instead you let yourself freeze instead of joining your friend?” I looked over at Cate, whose back was pressed against Thor’s right side. He must be quite the furnace, but I had absolutely no want to lay next to the big man. I wouldn’t be comfortable at all then, even if I were warm, because Thor and I were already on rocky footing. That’s exactly what I told Loki too, making the raven-haired man grin, though I didn’t understand why.

“If you say one more thing about my stubborness and my downfall…”

“I would never think that, my lady~” His purr made my cheeks heat up, but I managed a glare in his direction, hoping my leaping heart wasn’t obvious in my eyes. I could tell he didn’t mean what he said, but it wasn’t disappointment I heard in his tone. It was something teasing, and much more warm.

Shaking my head to clear it, I focused once more on the fire. There was no way my feelings were reciprocated. We were friends, at least to him, and even now that I was starting to realize my own… feelings… I wasn’t so disillusioned to forget what he said earlier. He was a god and I was a simple mortal, not to mention all of my overwhelming faults. Nothing would come out of the fondness I held for the man.

Still, our shared silence was comforting, and I found myself envisioning scenarios in which I was wrong and he’d actually feel the same way. Envisioning myself holding his hand, laughing beside him, kissing him-

_ Stop. _Shaking my head, I forced away all the images, glaring at the cave ceiling and almost willing it to fall and crush me. I was such a foolish idiot. It would hurt more if I did that.

Blocking myself from that line of thought, I instead wondered about Earth, and Maddie, and my family. Wondering if any of them knew I was missing. Wondering if I was worrying them once again. I’d called before we’d left for Asgard, warning them that I’d be away for a while, but at this rate… It had already been a month, and I hadn’t called a single time.

And Maddie. If anything I worried about her the most, on her mission. There was no way to support her from here, and I could only hope she found someone she could rely on while we were gone.

That’s how the next few hours passed, with my mind on far off things that didn’t apply to a certain prince. I drifted in a realm between alertness and sleep, which made it easier to avoid topics I wished not to think about. Only when Thor shifted did I bring my head back up, meeting the blue eyes with a little bit of unease. However, he merely got to his feet and replaced Loki, who walked by him without a word. He settled against the wall behind me, sticking away from the blanket and the two other girls.

As if given permission, my eyelids grew heavy with full on sleep, and though I shivered I buried my face back in my knees.

“That looks in no way comfortable.” Flinching at the proximity of his voice, my body stiffened. I glanced over my shoulder to see him leaning toward me, gaze glistening with even more exhaustion than earlier.

“Well, it’s… not, really.”

“And you still won’t go be by your friend?”

Yawning, his question was waved away. “Thor will go back later. I’m fine.”

There was a brief period of quiet. “Then… would you not consider…” He trailed off, giving him my full attention as he studied the wall next to my head. “I understand I am not the warmest being, but I can offer another blanket, if you’d be willing to share with me. I would have given you one earlier, but my magic was very low.”

His excuse was lost on deaf ears as I stared at him with wide eyes, and I was sure I was red all the way to my ears. Normally, it’d be an immediate no, but this brought back memories of the last time we’d slept with each other and my heart soared, swelled, and did all the little jumps that would probably kill me one day.

So, I said, “S-sure- I mean- I’d like that,” in a stuttering but strong voice, another paradox, though I was proud of myself. Proud to let myself be selfish, just this once, and in a way that would only hurt myself in the end

Loki seemed to relax, at least that’s what I told myself as he beckoned me to his side. Ever so slowly, I obeyed, sitting down beside him close enough that our shoulders brushed against one another. That was the extent of my bravery, and I told myself this was enough, but with a light snap of his fingers we were covered in a very small blanket that called for much closer quarters. In response, I simply let half my body be cold. My heart wouldn’t be able to handle anything else.

“You may use my shoulder, if you like. I don’t bite.”

_ I in no way believe that. _ The words were hissed frantically in my mind, but I knew he’d keep pestering me until I gave in. Thus, my head gradually came to rest in the crook of his neck, yet before I’d even grown use to that he rested his head on mine. I imploded. The end.

Not really, though, but it probably could’ve been that simple as my brain simply short-circuited, going blank. He shifted so that our sides were pressed firmly together, allowing for us both to be perfectly beneath the blanket. I don’t care what he tried to say, he was plenty warm, not enough to be uncomfortable either. Though, that could’ve been aided by the heat coursing through my body, his touch something between calming and not.

“There. Is that so bad?” His voice was right in my ear and so help me I couldn’t do this. I hummed out my response, hoping it didn’t sound as choked as it felt.

By the way he chuckled, though, I knew I was screwed. “I just love your reactions.” Punching him in the side, my face practically the sun at this point, he only huffed, real laughter making his shoulder jump. I didn’t want to admit how much that movement made my chest tighten.

Yet, a soft grin spread across my lips as his body relaxed, his breathing evening out as we stopped speaking. I knew when he’d fallen asleep, his sighs coming out in near inaudible whistles and his head heavy against mine. Glancing up, my eyes traveled the expanse of his face, tracing over his jaw and cheekbones. His peacefulness was the true give away. He no longer had the creases between his brows or the pinched look to his lips. I’d never seen him look so at ease, and part of me was proud. Proud that I might’ve had something to do with it.

I could let myself dream.

Finally, my tense muscles relaxed, and it took no longer than a minute for my drowsiness to return. Gaze drifting back into the fire, I did my best to bask in the serenity I felt by his side. My day dreams came back, the image of us somewhat domestic in my mind, and I found myself craving to do this for as long as possible. However, the events of the day soon caught up to me, and I was engulfed by darkness.


	10. I Was Wrong. So Very, Very Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone nodded off last chapter.... Wonder how that goes over.

The sound of a strong heartbeat roused me from an empty sleep, one of the first I’d had in a while, and for a moment I thought it was merely a dream. That the arm around me was a ghost created by my own subconscious. That the utter, complete feeling of safety I had was a gift given by the night and nothing else.

Well, I was wrong. So very, very wrong.

My eyes snapped open when the warmth below me didn’t fade away, the distinct smell of leather and something richer - pine? - attacking my senses. I fought to recognize my surroundings, never moving, as stiff as a board. Rocks, more rocks, an abandoned blanket, the steaming embers of a dead fire.

Memories rushed me and the butterflies in my gut twisted violently, cheeks turning ever so red. I simultaneously wanted to die and never let go.

Somehow, throughout the night we’d shifted. My head now on Loki’s steadily rising chest, green and black armor right there and _ too close. _ My arm resting on his stomach, holding him close, his tucked behind my back, effectively keeping me trapped. His face was turned and buried in my hair, every breath making me shiver, for it was warm and gentle, and _ oh my- _

My mind was screaming. I’m sure if I moved he’d wake, and in no way was that a good thing. His teasing smirk and glowing eyes… just the thought was as effective as the real deal, and for sure my life would end with one word from his lips.

I forced air into my desperate lungs, forced my shoulders to relax. _ Okay, this is fine. I’m an adult; I can handle this. _

His fingers twitched against my side and all thoughts fled. _ I CAN’T DO THIS. _

Wanting to bury my face in his side -- like that would keep him from knowing I was awake -- I settled for glaring at the ceiling, wishing once more that it would be kind enough to crush me. Only me, that is.

Alas, the answer I received was much worse in my opinion.

“You like _ him _.”

My body turned to stone before my eyes darted to where Jane stood in the mouth of the cave, eyes narrowed. Lips tight and cheeks flushed.

Jaw clenching, a familiar stone settled in my gut. Crushing the fluttering wings of whatever happy feeling had been there before. “Yes. I do.”

“_Why _ ? He attacked New York. Thor said he almost _ killed _ you.”

“What do you know? Were you there? Or did you get all your information from the news.” My voice, to my great pride, was even and calm, but there was an underlying challenge to the words.

She might’ve been a fool, but she could read the subtext. That didn’t stop her from continuing. “He killed so many people!”

“And there was a reason-”

“That doesn’t make it right!”

My eye twitched, mouth snapping shut and tongue running roughly over my bottom teeth. I took a deep breath. “You’re right, it doesn’t. But how about, before you start acting like you know everything, you actually get to know him? You have no idea.”

“Maybe you’re the one who doesn’t understand that you’re sleeping on a murderer!” Spitting out the words, she whipped around, storming into the outside world and leaving me to glare at her turned back. My fingers twitched, eager to hit something, but with a long exhale I swallowed back my frustration. _ No repeats… _

_ It’s fine… It’s _ ** _fine_ ** _ . Some people just won’t understand. That’s their choice. If they want to be stupid, let them. They’re wrong- _

“You’ve done it again, I see.”

** _Fuck._ **

Jerking, my eyes darted up to connect with emerald green, mouth going dry at how close his stupid face was and the intensity of his gaze. His name left my lips in a stutter, the smirk getting wider as my ears went red.

“Jumping me while I sleep, my lady? Surely you could’ve waited a bit longer? We are in public.” Every single word that left his thin lips had me wanting to curl into myself and disappear, thoughts scattering uselessly. Thankfully, I managed to control the whine building in my throat, though by the time he was finished with me I’m sure I would’ve overheated. “No words to defend yourself?”

The hand that had been resting on his chest slipped over my eyes as I let out a shaky breath. “You’re cruel…”

“Oh, I know, but it is so much fun.”

“Loki…”

“You were remarkably well behaved this time. Not a single threat.” His hand, which he hadn’t removed from my hip, suddenly slid up an inch, making me squeak however quiet it was. The smirk became a wild, toothy grin.

Then, ever so slowly, it no longer reached his eyes. “You continue to defend me after what I told you.”

My throat instantly tightened, hand falling away until I could meet his gaze. The green was still soft; I recognized the curiosity there, yet even now there was a gleaming sadness.

It looked a lot like disappointment.

Air would not enter my lungs, heart tearing as I very slowly pulled away, leaving the warmth offered in his arms. He let me go, brows creasing unnoticed as my eyes dropped to the ashes at my feet. For a long moment, my attention was captured by the tiny specks, little bursts of wind sending them tumbling along the rocky floor until they broke apart or disappeared.

Right then, that’s how I felt. Dragged along, having hit every obstacle possible, until I finally went too far.

“Loki… I’m sorry.”

I heard him shift, but he didn’t say a word, taking that as my cue to continue, “You were right. When you said it wasn’t my place. I just… What I said was true. It was for us both, but I realize it was selfish of me. It was between you and Odin.” The rest got caught in my throat, so I cleared it, but the sound was more ragged than expected. “I just couldn’t control myself. I got so _ angry _, and I acted rashly-”

Taking in a deep breath, my head turned enough so our gazes locked. Heart aching when I realized his face was blank, eyes carefully guarded. For a moment, my jaw clenched. Then all the tension fell away, shoulders slumping. “I know I worried you… So, I’m sorry.”

Released from his own thoughts, he sighed, a pearly hand going to rub at the bridge of his nose. Wincing at the sound, my gaze fell away, but he didn’t like that. The next thing I knew, his fingers had wrapped around mine. Everything froze.

Slowly, I looked up.

A small smile, a _ real one _, now decorated his features. “You will continue to do this until you prove your point, won’t you?”

Searching his face for any signs of the anger from before, there was none, a timid grin of my own started to grow. “Yes.”

Snickering, he shook his head. Then, his fingers danced up my wrist, to my upper arm, holding my shoulder. “You’ve got to stop doing that.”

“What? Defending you?”

“No. Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

At first I didn’t realize what he said, only processing the teasing tone. My mouth fell open to retaliate. Nothing came out, all sound dying in my throat. I suddenly couldn’t breathe. _ He… what? What?! _

I don’t know what he took my silence as, couldn’t understand the conflict on his face, couldn’t understand anything. All I knew was that his hand had come up to cup my cheek, and he was getting closer-

My eyes slipped shut.

And there was a loud explosion from outside, accompanied by a very girly scream. “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE AIMING!”

“YOU SAID YOU’D HELP ME!”

“LOKI IS YOUR TEACHER!”

“I AM ON FIRE! AGAIN!”

“THAT’S YOUR FAULT!”

“THOR!”

“I’m going to kill them both.” Hissing, Loki drew away and got to his feet, leaving me to watch dazedly as he stormed outside. Green mist already swirling around him, volatile and wild. The ghost of his touch still against my face, leaving me shivering with broken intent.

_ What… just happened…? Was he…? But- what? _

I didn’t understand. I really didn’t. But my heart was pounding away in my chest like it was going to wear out; _ all _ too aware of what nearly came to be. The sheer amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins had me ready to run for miles, but I’m sure I looked shell-shocked. Wide eyes, non-existent breathing, pale face.

“LOKI! STOP!”

“LOKI!”

“HOLD ON! I’M NOT READY!” A shriek. “DON’T THROW KNIVES AT ME, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU JUST SAVED MY LIFE!”

On trembling legs, I somehow made it to the entrance of the cave, sinking down just as Loki lunged at Thor, the bigger man avoiding his brother at any means. However, the younger prince wasn’t done, twisting around with pure intent, and the sight of his motions made the beating of my heart all the more wild.

Fingers brushing against the skin of my chest, I forced myself to take in a very long deep breath. I let it out. Did it again.

Little by little, my thoughts returned. That made it easier. Easier to sort through what I was feeling. Use some common sense. He… had to be teasing. He couldn’t possibly… like me like that. Right?

Jaw clenching, my eyes dropped to my fingers. No. He couldn’t. It wasn’t possible.

Drawing my knees up, arms wrapping around them, my fingers drifted into my hair, tugging out the tangles subconsciously. While it hurt, it was calming, stabilizing. His teasing was fine, I’d said it before, because it made him happy, but… I hadn’t expected him to go so far, and it made me wonder if he knew.

That thought in and of itself had bile creeping up my throat. I didn't want to believe he’d joke around about such things, and I didn't want him to know that I-

That was a lie.

A tiny, wry grin crawled across my lips. God, that was such a lie. I did want him to know; I wanted him to be the one I hadn’t thought would come. I’d always been a romantic; the thought of finding someone to support me like that was… everything when I was young. Stupid heart. And that’s just the thing, I spent my entire life thinking that… thinking that love either didn’t exist or that I was just destined to go it alone.

Hell, I’d never even dated anyone. I still thought that to make something work you had to know the other person, become close first. After 22 years, I was still unsuccessful, but still unwilling to put myself out there to random strangers which I’d only shared two words with. I knew how some people were. If you couldn’t start from trust, then what could you start with?

And I trusted him. So, for the first time, I admitted it. I loved him. I loved Loki.

I expected tears, or pain, or any of the above, and yet… I felt, for the moment, strangely at peace. So, tugging my coat tighter around me, I watched as the man I never thought would come, now calm, coached Cate through summoning and dispelling her flames.

Face a mix of annoyance and concentration, he talked with his hands, brows creased as she did her very best with very little results. Then, when she got frustrated, she practically combusted, and Loki lept away, barely saving himself from a good singeing.

I giggled at the slight amount of panic he tried to hide as he tried to coax her down, but even I could’ve told him that poking fun wasn’t the best idea as, with a ferocious yell, she charged him. His eyes widened, but then he suddenly wasn’t there, appearing behind her just as she hit the ground.

“LOKI! HOLD STILL!”

“I think not.” Sidestepping her next attack, he did this until she wore herself out, collapsing into the rocky sand after a good 45 minutes of failed attempts.

“Don’t think you’ve won, Horny.”

“Please don’t call me that.” Kicking her leg gently, he huffed. “Now, stand up. We’re going to start again.”

“This is my life now. I've climbed this hill, and now I will die upon it.” He kicked her again. Whining, she pushed herself onto her elbows, quickly changing her mind when sharp stones dug into her and sitting up fully. “Come on~ I’m tired.”

“That’s what you get for expending so much energy.”

“But Loki~”

Groaning, he brought a hand up to rub at his nose. “How are you going to learn if-”

“Loki, let her rest. I need to speak with you.” Thor suddenly butted in from his spot next to Jane, a good distance away from the threat of the flames. The trickster glanced between the two before he sighed again.

“I’m assuming I don’t have a say in the matter.” Dusting himself off, he headed toward his brother while Cate jumped to her feet and came my way, the bounce in her step proving she still had some energy to spare.

Plopping down beside me with a flourish, she let out a long sigh. “Loki’s so abusive… You’re supposed to be my friend! Talk to him~” Giving me her decent puppy-dog eyes, I snickered before patting her arm.

“You’re the one who decided to get hurt. Now, you must live with the consequences.”

“It wasn’t my fault! I got stabbed!”

“Yeah, well, you have to learn to control it.” Shrugging, my eyes drifted to where Loki stood, arms crossed while Thor gestured toward the far off mountains. The twist of his smirk wasn’t mischievous, more serious than I’d ever seen it, and he nodded every once in a while. It was weird to see them getting along so well all of a sudden.

“You’re staring at him again.” Jerking, my gaze darted back to my friend to see her exasperated stare on the sky above. “You never pay attention to me anymore.” Like flipping a switch, though, she suddenly grinned, leaning onto me so her head could rest on my shoulder. “But I guess you two are pretty close~. So~”

Heat dusted my cheeks, but I slowly nodded. “I… I guess.”

“Has he-”

“No.”

“But Sarah~”

“He hasn’t.” Taking in a deep breath, I didn’t feel guilty when my focus shifted to him again, shoulders dropping. “But… I… Cate, I think I really do love him.”

“FINALLY!” Shouting it to the world, her arms flew into the air, drawing the curious gazes of our companions. I frantically shushed her, all too aware of Loki’s stare, but she just shouted it again before she wrapped an arm around me. “It took you long enough! I thought you’d keep denying it until you slept together.”

“Cate!”

“Well, I did! You’re so damn stubborn.” Bumping my shoulder affectionately, her smile softened. “Are you going to tell him?”

“I… I don’t know if I should-” I pulled at my wrist joints, the popping a familiar sound, but I only had the chance to do it once.

“You should!” Shaking me completely, her gaze turned sharp. “Trust me! Do it!”

“But he-”

“Sarah. Don’t argue.”

“But-”

“Sarah.”

Pouting, my feet shifted, the toes of my shoes digging into the dirt. No one said a word for a minute.

“I think he likes you too.”

Whatever emotion had been on my face, it crumbled into something much more open, and Cate’s brows drew together at the what she saw there. Her tone evened out. “Sarah, you’re a great person, and he practically never leaves your side if he doesn’t have to. You literally slept on him just last night!”

I swallowed. “You really think… he…”

“I do!” There was no hesitation in her words, eyes gleaming. “Now, I’ll distract Thor so you can have all the time you need! That is… if you want to.”

Chewing at my cheek, my gaze went from her to the raven-haired prince, heart swelling even as nerves twisted my stomach. He wasn’t looking over here, and I was thankful because I’m sure his stare would’ve frightened me off, but…

I wanted to see if I could read him again. See if I could figure it out before I put myself in the line of fire. I may have been good at such a thing, but I didn’t actively want to shatter myself. If he said no, if he wouldn’t even stay my friend after… I don’t know if I could’ve handled it.

But, I was willing to try. “Okay.”

“Sarah-! Wait, really?!” Cate looked at me like I had grown a second head, but she only scrambled to her feet when I stood. Pulling my shoulders back, I started forward, eyes on Loki as she scampered after me, a huge grin on her face.

He noticed me right away, body stiffening. The sight made my mouth go dry, thinking that maybe he knew what was coming, but then he smiled. _ Sheepishly _.

Hope built up in my chest. It was going to make it so much worse if he turned me down, yet feelings were tricky bastards and I had no say in the matter.

Cate brushed past me, grabbing Thor’s arm and yanking him away, despite his loud protests. Loki’s eyes darted from me to them and back again. I had to force air into my lungs.

My feet came to a halt an arms length from him, head tilting up so I never had to look away. He swallowed, hands coming together to twist in front of him. “I see you have something to say to me.”

My head dipped; I didn't trust myself to speak. But I had to. Lungs protesting, constricting until it felt like someone had a fist around them. He, for once, stayed quiet, shifting from foot to foot. My face slowly softened, the words building on my tongue as my mouth gradually opened.

_ I love you. _

“Jane!” Broken from whatever spell we were under, our heads whipped toward Thor’s bellowing yell. Said scientist, walking like a zombie, pointed toward the distance.

“Malekith.”

Sure enough, the ship from a few days ago floated toward us, black and menacing, blocking out what little sunlight was left. Loki took a step forward, in front of me, while Thor came to stand beside him, both looking down the cliff that led straight to our enemies.

“Get back to the cave.” Loki’s voice was hard, demanding no argument. Staring at the back of his head, the three words died on my tongue, and then I was running.

But you'd be wrong if you thought I wasn't going to fight.


	11. He Was Doing What He Was Good At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face Malekith. Let's hope all goes well This timeline

There was a crack of lightning from behind me, but I didn’t stop to look as I careened into the cave. Diving for the salvaged items in the back, my gun near the top, the rifle-like alien weapon an easy grab. I’d already made sure that the crash hadn’t damaged it; it was similar enough to a human weapon.

I was in and out, sprinting back outside, but I froze at the sight of Loki tossing Cate over the side of the cliff. Jane was sitting on the ground, staring up at the raven-haired man in anger, which was normal, and… panic. 

_ What the fuck is he doing? _

He must’ve felt my stare because he turned, emerald finding brown, and the tiniest of smirks flashed across his thin lips. It never reached his eyes before he too jumped, leaving me to shake my head. Whatever he was planning, it surely wasn’t good for his reputation, but then again his reputation was shit, so… He was doing what he was good at. Probably pretending to be evil. Great.

I didn’t have any say in the matter, though, so I just rushed to the cliff side and kneeled down, ignoring the harsh words Jane spat my way. There wasn’t time for her bias shenanigans and threats. However, I should’ve seen it coming when she too launched herself down the slope, doing her absolute best not to trip and impale herself on one of the sharp rocks waiting at the bottom.

Cursing, there was a brief moment where I considered following her, but I wasn’t good at close combat. I’d just have to act as the sniper for now. Bringing the scope to my eye just in time to see Thor roll to a stop at the bottom, Loki storming to his side. With Malekith stood a small army of dark elves and his monster; Loki’s audience. I only hoped they’d buy it as his words floated along the wind, filled with venom. 

“You really think I cared about Frigga? About any of you?” Thor was kicked onto his back, Loki following despite the screams from both Cate and Jane. My friend charged him, hand on fire, but Loki flicked his wrist and she went flying, slamming into the ground nearby. I winced, hands tightening on my weapon momentarily. He wasn’t going to live that down later.

Jane he merely left alone. She couldn’t hurt him, but her lover could, his hand flying out to summon his hammer that sat a few feet away. Loki’s steps grew faster, his hand latching onto his brother’s before he brought down his knife. Thor’s shout echoed around the deathly silent canyon. His hand grasping for the other, already gone, while Loki puffed out his chest above him. No one noticed the shine around where Thor’s hand should’ve been. 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Cate was already back on her feet, but instead of a single arm her entire body was engulfed in flames, hair floating around her head. Loki shot her a look, but only raised a hand to encase her in green. No matter how much she struggled, she could not break free, just continuing to shout Thor’s name as Jane fell to her knees by his side. Loki didn’t hesitate to lift the girl into the air, ignoring her as she thrashed in his hold, scratching and yelling. 

“Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift!” He tossed Jane on the ground like she was nothing but trash, the mortal barely stopping herself from rolling into the monster’s legs. Malekith’s eyes flickered from her to the man standing before him. 

Loki’s knife glinted in the dim light as he gestured with it, almost like it wasn’t there. “I ask for only one thing in return. A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn.”

There was a very brief period of quiet before the beast spoke in a language I couldn’t understand. Malekith seemed to have no problems, though, leaning over and giving it his full attention. My body tensed, finger falling closer to the trigger. Had they figured him out?

Yet, Malekith only sidestepped both Jane and Loki, approaching the downed Thor, who glared up at him from the dirt. He tried to rise, only for the pasty elf to kick him onto his back, his words hissed but still loud enough for me to catch. “Look at me.” 

Thor had no other choice. Thankfully, he didn’t kill him right away, just raising his hand into the air. At first, nothing happened, and I took in a deep breath, ready to fire. Then Jane started to float and I froze. Was this part of the plan?

There wasn’t time to find out as, like some sick rendition of the Titanic, Jane’s arms flew out to her sides. From every part of her face, like bugs fleeing their nest, red dust poured forth, swirling in the breeze before coming together into a massive swarm in front of her.

Malekith opened his palm, the red drifting toward his hand, wrapping around his arm like an old friend, and with a jerk of his head it was over. Jane smacked into the ground. She didn’t get back up.

There was no time to process. “LOKI! NOW!” There was a bright flash of green, and Thor was suddenly on his feet, hand back where it belonged, Moljinar flying to its rightful place in his palm. Lightning sparked, Loki diving on top of Jane just as the sparks crashed into the Aether, forcing it away from Malekith and into the sky. 

The winds picked up, howling, screaming. Malekith yelled something lost to the gale, the red continuing to get beat back by the onslaught, until suddenly it shattered like glass. The explosion loud for how small it was, but that didn’t seem to matter as my ears popped, a hiss leaving my lips.

A dull ringing shook the otherwise silent space. I didn’t have time to clear my head as the dust cleared, everyone watching as red shards lifted into the air, shimmering, flickering.

And then Malekith was engulfed, the shards rippling over his skin like a bloody river, diving into his eyes and mouth and ears- 

My stomach twisted as his subordinates took a slow step forward, the monster moving in front of Malekith to protect him, though all we could really do was stare as the elf screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Until he sagged, a puppet with its strings cut.

Even from my position, I could see the darkness in his eyes as his head slowly raised, a blood red that swallowed anything other than hate. He barely moved his hand, but his men rushed us, creating a barrier between him and the gods as he made his way back to his ship.

No time left to wait, my finger hit the trigger, one of the elves falling to the ground with a sharp blast that made the others scatter. It wouldn’t be getting back up, but I couldn’t focus on that. I had to keep going. Go faster. Keep fighting. 

Thor’s first choice was to go after the fleeing leader, hammer flashing as he spun it this way and that, having no trouble keeping away the elves that surrounded him. He didn’t even need lightning, his sheer will strong enough to beat any enemy.

It didn’t impress anyone as the beast stopped, twisting around to toss something into the air before continuing on. I didn’t hesitate to shoot it, Loki shoving Jane to the side just as the thing exploded, a white vortex replacing it. Dust and rocks caught in its pull were dragged into the air, but none of that concerned me as Loki was pulled off his feet, heart lurching. There wasn’t a second between me standing and throwing myself down the side of the cliff, miraculously missing every object that was actively trying to kill me. Like the enemies who had just noticed my presence.

There was no way I was going to make it in time, so thankfully Thor tackled him out of the way, the force blinking out almost regretfully. So, instead of pushing through and racing to his side like I wanted to, my gun raised and I took out one of the soldiers that had surrounded me. My back pressed into the rocky side of the cliff as I got another.

Cate’s fireball got the rest. “BURN YOU ASSHOLES!” Sprinting to my side, she was panting like she’d just ran a marathon, but the grin on her face was wide as could be, considering there were four men screeching in pain behind her. “Took you long enough to join in.”

“Cate.” I gestured, but she only shrugged. 

“Awesome, right?”

“CATE.” 

“SARAH.” Sighing, I raised the gun up to nail the elf rushing her from behind. She flinched, rubbing at her ear. “You didn’t have to fire that close to my head…” 

“Didn’t have much of a choice.” Moving the weapon to the left, there was another blast. “Well? There are still some assholes left to set on fire.”

Her hands were instantly aflame, a wicked gleam in her gaze. “Hell yeah there are.” 

Maybe it was the threat on her life, but she’d gotten better at controlling it at least. Twisting around on her heel, she aimed another blast, only a little off, which exploded on the ground right next to Thor and Loki’s feet. The two gods glaring, but she merely shrugged and took off into the fight, sticking close by in case I got cornered again.

My mind got caught up in the rhythm of things. Aim. Shoot. Aim. Shoot. Over and over. Dodge when one would get too close. Wipe blood out of my eyes. Keep moving.

Meanwhile, Thor swung his hammer, streaking after Malekith who was currently boarding his ship. He didn’t get very far, the monster smacking him away as he would a bug. 

The beast came at him, leaving the blonde to scramble to his feet before the first punch connected with his jaw. Cate yelled, fire blasting against the elf’s back, only for a heavily muscled arm to knock her off to the side. I aimed a shot that practically bounced off the monster’s chest piece. Bile crawled up the back of my throat.  _ What is that thing? _

Malekith didn’t seem to mind leaving the loyal beast behind, ship soaring into the sky and shimmering until it disappeared from view, blending into the yellow tinted sky above. With a final roar, Thor is tossed into the air like a rag doll, red cape bellowing wildly as he crashed into the cliff side.

Cate didn’t waste a moment to sprint after him, but I was more concerned about a closer issue. Loki surrounded by four men, the pale faces dulled and emotionless as the god looked between them all slowly. Knife slipping from one hand to the next, the only thing letting onto his plan the movement of his feet.

I shot down the first one who rushed him, leaving him to cut down two more in a series of spins belonging to one other person. 

Ducking under grasping arms, knife flashing, it dug deep into armor like it was nothing but butter. Deflecting the enemy weapons, sparks flew from where they connected, but the owner barely had time to register it before Loki slashed their neck. Not a second passed as he whirled around, knocking aside the arm of another and driving the blade into its heart. He turned to see a gun pointed at his face, lips turning down, before a blast left him staring into a smoking hole.

As the elf fell to the ground, he turned a raised eyebrow to me, breathing hard. “You could’ve shot another.”

“I didn’t want to hit you! And you were doing fine!"

He shook his head, though I thought I might've seen a smile, before he glanced over to where Thor was fighting. And losing. My eyes followed only to widen as they landed on him, but more because of the girl who was doing her best to defend him, a gale of fire somehow knocking aside a huge boulder meant to crush them both. 

Loki was moving before I ever turned back to him, sprinting full force just as the monster knocked Cate flying once more, body slamming into the cliff right next to Thor before she slumped to the ground. I followed quickly, but I knew I wouldn’t be helpful in that fight, so I got as close as I dared to get the best shots. Taking in a deep breath.

If the beast cared about our approach it didn’t show it, fists connecting with Thor alone as it beat him into the ground, over and over and over again. If the man had been a human his skull would’ve burst like a watermelon already, but blood was pouring down his face from a cut on his hairline, one eye sealed shut from the gushing red. Seeing Loki pick up a dropped spear, I aimed, ready to distract as soon as need be.

He waited until the monster lifted its hands up, aiming to snap Thor’s neck with the last blow. Loki lunged, a snarl pulling his lips back as the blade plunged through the beast’s back, black blood spurting into the air as it went all the way through. There was a brief pause, where everything just stopped, and slowly the monster’s head dropped to look down at the hole in its chest.

Then it turned. Loki freezing as his eyes connected with a dead glare. My mouth went dry, opening to shout something as the beast’s arms snapped forward, grabbing Loki and pinning his arms to his sides. It yanked him forward. The sound of flesh splitting apart reaching me through the ring of my gun blast that merely bounced off the monster’s head like a ball off a wall. 

My lungs seized, every muscle in my body turning to stone even as Thor screamed. “NO!” Eyes wide, not once did I look away as it shoved Loki to the ground, the man hitting the sand with a groan as his hands scrambled at the wound in his chest. I took one step forward without realizing it. Then another.

This couldn’t be happening. Not now. I-

“See you in hell, monster.” A distant but ever growing beeping started to echo around us, the beast’s gaze flying to his belt where another of the grenade-like objects flashed ever quicker. It roared, fingers flying to unstrap it, too late. The bomb exploded into a vortex that sucked the monster’s body inward, a collapsing star that swallowed everything, except the ringing silence it left in its wake. 

I was running, gun abandoned as I left it behind. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. It had to be an illusion. It couldn’t be real. He was faking.  _ Please, please, let him be faking- _

Thor landed on his knees beside his brother, pulling him into his arms. “No... nonono…” He propped Loki up to where I could just see his face, my chest constricting, distracting. My foot caught, sending me crashing into sharp rocks, a yelp fading in my throat as I shoved myself back up, ignoring the bleeding scrapes.

“Oh, you fool… you didn’t listen…” Thor grasped at Loki like that could somehow keep his little brother from fading, brows tight, water glistening in his gaze. Loki was staring down at his bloody hands, his wound, blankly like he couldn’t even see it.

His eyes flickered up, lips parting as his voice came out too weak, too shaky, “I know… I’m a fool…” I choked on a cry as the man tried to curl in on himself, words cracking, “I’m a fool-!”

“Stay with me, okay?” Please, Loki, don’t do this. Please, listen to Thor just this once, and-

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Tears poured down my cheeks without warning, knees failing me when he was still just out of reach. Thor shushed him, a trembling hand pressing into the wound like it would somehow make the river of blood cease.

He knew it wouldn’t. Putting on a nearly nonexistent smile, Thor nodded once, his own tears splashing onto Loki’s cheeks. “It’s okay. It’s alright.”

Loki very subtly started to still, body relaxing against his wishes, my wishes, and the wishes of his brother. Thor noticed and gripped him tighter while I forced myself to stand and move the last few feet. I had to- He couldn’t-

“I’ll tell father what you did here today.” Another nod from Thor, as if he were telling himself that it was all going to be okay.

Loki’s face settled as I landed hard beside him, hands hovering, unsure, frantic. One touch set my mind ablaze, he was real, solid. So he was- _ No. Please, no. Don’t- _

He didn’t notice, taking in the anguish of Thor’s face like he couldn’t believe it. “I didn’t do it for him…” 

“Loki-” My voice shattered, his eyes fleeing to look at me, and they just barely widened. But the light I loved was fading, and if he realized something it went unsaid. Head gradually going limp as the emerald glazed over. 

Thor’s roar covered my own broken cry.


	12. It Didn’t Seem Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the loss looming over the team. Sarah struggles to continue, though Malekith is yet to be subdued.

He was gone. Loki was…  _ gone _ . It didn’t seem right. All this time, no matter what he went through, he always survived. He  _ always _ found a way. And now- why  _ now- _

Staring at him with glazed over eyes, I don’t know what I was waiting for. A shimmering of green and gold. The fluttering of emerald eyes. Even just a tiny smirk. Anything would’ve done. Anything to replace the grey and ashy skin. Anything to replace the pain that was permanently etched onto his face. Anything to replace the truth I didn’t want to accept.

Everything just needed to stop. 

I didn’t get my wish. There were a few soft footsteps. “Thor… Thor, I’m so sorry… but we need to go.”

_ No. _ The single word was a violent hiss in my mind, hand wrapping around one of Loki’s despite the blood that stained my fingers. My knuckles turned white.

Thor was no better, hovering over Loki’s body almost protectively. “Jane, I can’t leave him. He’s my brother, I can’t-” 

“Thor, Malekith is going to Earth. I saw it.”

I don’t care.

“Jane, how-”

“When he took the Aether out, I saw it! If he gets there he’ll destroy everything. We have to leave.”

_ I don’t care. _

“But, we can’t just leave him here!”

“Thor, please! Everyone is going to die!”

“No.” Both of them looked at me, I felt it, but never once did I glance their way. Sealing my eyes shut, I bent down to rest my head on Loki’s still, cool, and damp chest. I didn’t even recognize my own voice, the sound dead and dull. “We’re not leaving him here.”

Honestly, they could leave me there. They would not be getting me off that planet. I refused. I’d failed. He’d never gotten to prove himself, never gotten to be happy. He went from one cage to the next, for what? To get stabbed through the chest protecting the one man who kept pushing him away time and time again. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t what he deserved. It wasn’t fair.

A painful lump built up in my throat, a restrained sob, the only thing leaving me an inaudible whine. Silent tears trailed down my face, hot against the cold, and I wanted to scream. Wanted to beat the whole world into submission because it just wasn’t  _ fair. _ He’d gone through so much; he’d taught me so much. I couldn’t leave him. Not when I’d never got to tell him. Not when I couldn’t help him when he needed me most. Not when I’d failed so fucking horribly.

He was right when he said my promise was stupid. There was no way I could’ve kept it, no way I could protect him. I couldn’t even make it to his side in time, so how did I expect to do anything else for him. I couldn’t even tell him that I-

My hands dug into his armor as my teeth dug into my bottom lip, the metallic tang of blood a stark contrast to the numbness spreading through my chest. I couldn’t have had five more seconds? Just to say three words? Three measly fucking words? Why had I waited so long? Why couldn’t I just stop being so damn afraid of loving someone? Of throwing myself to the wind when I could do it so easily at other times? Why did it have to be him?

Why couldn’t it have been me?

Somebody was running toward us, my shoulders tensing, prepared to defend a dead man even if there was no reason to do so. “Sarah! Thor! What’s going-!” Cate. Instantly, the floodgates were easier to surpass, her familiar presence a comfort. I knew she wouldn’t abandon me or him. She’d talk some sense into them.

“Loki… is he…?” There was a period of quiet, and the next thing I knew her arms were around me. I couldn’t hold back my sob, leaning into her touch as she muttered things I didn’t care to understand at that moment. At least she understood why I was still here beside him. At least she cared. Because one member of our group obviously did not.

“Thor, Malekith! We have to go!”

Cate stiffened. “Now, hold on! We’re not going anywhere! Loki’s fucking dead! Give us some time!”

“We don’t have time! Malekith is going to kill everybody! The whole universe!”

“Just give us five fucking minutes, Jane! She- You can’t just expect us to act like nothing’s happened!”

“Cate, maybe it’s for the best if we-”

“No, Thor! It’s Loki! Not some stranger! Loki! You’re not leaving him here!”

“We have to!” My stomach twisted, body practically flinging itself forward as my nails dug into Loki’s suit. They’d have to kill me before I willingly left him on this hell-hole.

“I am not leaving him.”

Thor tried to sound somewhat civil. “Sarah, please understand-” 

I heard Cate stand, rocks practically screeching under her feet. “Thor, I don’t give two fucks if she’s your girlfriend or not, but he’s your brother! Would you want to be left here!”

There came a deep sob, but when he spoke it was empty, final. “His sacrifice won’t be forgotten.”

“I don’t give a shit about that, can’t you see that we need time to- THOR, PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!”

Panic set in as soon as the strong arms wrapped around my waist, my cry echoing in my ears as I thrashed to no avail. For what felt like an eternity, I stared at where Loki’s hand was clasped in mine, pearly skin stained red, picturing where by some miracle I didn’t have to let go.

But, with one final tug from the God of Thunder, his hand was left to hit the ground as I screamed.

*****

I never thought I’d hate seeing the blue skies of Earth. The white clouds. The green grass and trees that made bile rise up in my throat, images of an emerald gaze staring back until I was sure I was going to be sick.

My head laid on Cate’s shoulder, eyes distant, unseeing. I hadn’t spoken in hours, not since we’d first left the dark world. Cate, I’m sure, had shouted until her voice was hoarse, but if she did I didn’t register it. Once Loki’s body was out of sight, millions of miles away in the depths of space, I’d ceased to care.

I couldn’t even keep my promise to stay by his side. Now, he’d be alone forever. 

The thought alone was enough to tear the breath from my chest, to make the pain in my chest bloom ever further. A single tear rolled down my face, Cate’s tightening arms barely breaking through the fog that surrounded me, but part of me was thankful she was there. If she weren’t… I don’t know what I would’ve done.

Thor was gone. Had been for a while. Once we’d returned, we’d set out to find Erik, the same Erik who’d helped Loki with the Tesseract all those months ago. He was, to my best guess, a little off his rocker, not that I was any better at that point. However, at least I was wearing pants, unlike the good doctor. The only thing I’d really paid attention to other than that was when he asked where Loki was, and I really wish I hadn’t.

_ “Your brother’s not coming, is he?” _

_ “Loki is dead.” _

_ “Oh, thank god!”  _

My eyes slowly closed as I turned to bury my face in Cate’s shirt. I really didn’t want to think about it. I just wanted to sleep. To turn back time. To fix things. To even take his place if I could, dammit.

But the universe had never listened to my pleas before, and it wasn’t about to start now. Especially when there was so much screaming coming from outside. 

Cate spoke up, barking in the thick silence. “What’s going on?”

“Malekith’s outside.” Jane didn’t spare us a glance, but Erik did, though when my eyes moved to meet his he quickly turned away. It didn’t take a genius to know that someone had told him why I was so upset. And whether he hated me or feared me or whatever, I didn’t really care. He was no different from the rest of them. Even though he knew it was the staff… but I guess that wasn’t true. He hadn’t known Loki was under its spell as well. 

What did it matter now? 

“Are you sure your voodoo sticks are going to work?” 

“They’re not voodoo sticks, they’re devices meant to detect anomalies!”

Erik fiddled with something in the corner of our tower, far above where the action was taking place. “Which is why I’m not sure if this’ll work! They weren’t meant to cause the anomalies!”

“It’ll work.”

Cate huffed. “Well excuse me if I don’t believe you.”

There was a sharp crackling, a young female’s voice coming through a little radio in the corner. “Done! It’s done!”

Jane grinned, hands tweaking at the device clasped in her hands. “Great job Darcy!”

Erik did not seem as pleased, gripping the wall tightly as the ground beneath our feet shifted, the sound of laser fire reaching us from far below. Thunder rumbled over head. “The Convergence will be in full effect in seven minutes…”

“Then we only need to distract Malekith for eight. He needs to fire the Aether at exactly the right time to amplify the effects. If he goes even a second over, it won’t matter. The damage will be lessened.”

“But there will still be damage.” Cate deadpanned, her hand clenching mine. It was rather easy to figure out. The Aether would go from planet to planet, bouncing around like a parasite as it drained the life from every one. If Malekith succeeded, then the entire universe could very well be destroyed, the nine realms with it.

“There’s always damage.” Jane tried to pass over the issue, but Cate just pushed on.

“And that makes it  _ so _ much better.”

There was a bright flash from outside, a much closer boom of thunder echoing before there came the tell-tale blasts of explosions. Cate shifted, elbow poking me in the side and drawing me from my hazy state to glance at her. She wasn’t looking at me, eyes focused on the window where we could just see fighter planes swirling around, probably aiming at Malekith’s ship. The crease in her brows said enough, if one couldn’t read the heavy emotions in her swirling blue eyes.

I nudged her, and when her attention fell on me, I jerked my head toward the stairs. My voice came out raspy and broken, but there was still a little bit of life there. “Go.” She blinked, but ever so slowly she nodded, getting to her feet after hugging me one last time. Before she could head off, though, I grabbed her hand. Her head tilted, but my next words keeping her from speaking. “Be safe. Please?”

It might’ve been pathetic, but I couldn’t bare to lose anybody else today. Her face fell for a brief second, but all too soon that megawatt, fully confident smile was back on her lips. “Don’t worry! I’m going to kick some serious ass and toast Malekith’s while I’m at it!” Her gaze softened, ever so slightly. “I’ll be okay.”

What else could I do but nod? If she didn’t leave and help Thor, and something happened… she’d never forgive herself. Not if she could’ve helped. I didn’t want her to end up like me. 

Unsurprisingly, that’s the thought that pulled me back to the present, forcing life back into my body as I made myself rise, moving to the window. What I saw was complete chaos, an army of elves storming the court yard of Greenwich College whilst Thor and Malekith dueled off to the side, Aether and lightning colliding in a mass array of red and silver. That is, until bright orange joined the swirling colors, Cate’s attack sending the leader of the elves flying as she raced to Thor’s side.

The blonde turned to her, scolding her I’m sure, but he must’ve realized that it was a lost cause as she shook her head wildly, crossing her arms. He didn’t exactly have time to argue either, with Malekith sending a blast their way that leveled one of the nearby walls, Thor just barely blocking the blow with a wall of lightning. The two of them scattered, diving out of the way of yet another attack, Cate’s arms coming up to release a torrent of fire that knocked the elf backward. I’m sure that the sheer heat would’ve reached me no matter how far back I was. It didn’t matter, Malekith bending the Aether around the flames to knock her into one of the many pillars.

My fingers twitched, the sudden urge to just  _ go _ rushing through my veins, but of course I’d just be a burden. I didn’t have any powers, no weapons. Head falling, I had to bite my tongue to keep from cursing, hands clenched into fists. I was useless. Again. 

Somebody cleared their throat, my head turning just slightly to show that I was listening, even if I wasn’t. It took a moment for Jane’s words to sink in. “We’re leaving. Are you coming?” 

I shook my head. 

There was a long sigh. “Then here, you’ll probably need this.” There was movement in the corner of my eye, Jane’s pinched face coming into view, and in her hands, stained but still in working order… my gun.

She read the question in my gaze. “I grabbed it before we left- Well, I know you’re a good shot.” Without waiting for an answer, she shoved the rather cold metal into my arms, earning a narrowed look as I pointed the dangerous end away from my person. She didn’t notice, spinning on her heel to snatch her tablet from Erik, who followed her down the first couple of stairs obediently.

When she paused, so did he. Not once did her eyes meet mine as I stared after her. “I don’t know what you saw in him, but I’m sorry. If it’d been Thor… I wouldn’t have wanted to leave him either.” Then, she was just gone, Erik flashing me a look that had my stomach twisting under the ache in my heart that was suddenly ever more prominent.

Turning to the window, it took a good minute to stop the trembling in my fingers, knuckles white as I held the weapon as tightly as possible. One shaky breath followed another, and another before I finally felt solid enough to line up the first shot, blinking water out of my eyes to take the first shot, downing a soldier. I banished all thoughts of emerald green from my mind; right now I didn’t have time. I wanted to help. I… couldn’t fail again.

A rhythm fell into place, just as it had not a few days ago. Aim. Breathe. Shoot. Repeat. Over and over again as soldiers appeared and disappeared at random, Jane’s voodoo-sticks doing their job as they were supposed to. I lost sight of Cate and Thor; they weren’t immune to the anomalies either, but every so often they’d come smashing back into the picture. Breaking a few buildings before vanishing once more. 

So, in their case, things were going like normal.

It was when Malekith materialized alone that my heart leap into my throat, finger stuttering on the trigger as the worst case scenario flashed through my mind. But there was no way he could’ve killed both Cate and Thor… was there? I shook my head violently, banishing thought from my mind. No. They were fine. They had to be fine.

Taking a deep breath, I took out one more soldier before aiming straight at Malekith’s head, and while I normally wouldn’t admit to it my soul pretty much threw a party at the prospect of blowing his brains out. However, my sight was impaired by the twister of Aether and dust swirling around his feet that exploded outward, encasing the courtyard in something close to a tornado. Rocks, cars, people… it didn’t matter. All went flying, and whatever got caught up in the initial blast practically shattered. I barely ducked it time to avoid getting my head severed from a soaring stop sign.

The ceiling above crumbled, raining rocks down on my head, but thankfully none were too large as I cautiously peeked back out. It was no use, though, Malekith engulfed at the center of the storm, which only got worse as time passed. One glance up had my stomach twisting, portals to obvious other worlds appearing over head. I recognized the grey sands of Svartalfheim, among an icy wasteland and a lush forest. The Convergence was on us. 

The Aether crawled through the air, stretching far into the sky, reaching out for all the differing worlds like a clawed hand. Darkness spread across the ground, spider webbing out and creeping across every surface. Launching myself back, I nearly tripped in my haste to get away from the wall, the black following me all the way down the stairs and through the library. People, who had been so stupid as to stick around, rushed for the doors just as I did, and I had to shove through to escape, taking off down the hall that would take me closest to Malekith’s position. Needless to say, everyone else fled in the other direction.

But you know what? I couldn’t save Loki. I wouldn’t fail to avenge him, and if that meant I died… So be it. If Malekith succeeded then I’d die regardless. The truth was… I doubted I could change anything, but I had to try. I had to. If I didn’t… I’d never be able to forgive myself. Not that I’d be able to anyway, but maybe it’d make it easier to live with…?

Ducking under a flying car, I was left to wonder, diving under a wall that had already suffered the brunt of Thor’s body crashing into it. Peering over, it took me a second to cut through the haze, but he was there, Malekith’s arms raised about his head as he basked in his assumed victory. Gritting my teeth, I lifted the gun, but I knew that with the gale surrounding him there was no way I could hit him. It’d be useless.

Cursing, my gaze darted around until it landed on a car not far from the elf. This might be a bad idea, but what the hell, right? Crouching, forward I went, bracing myself against the wind as best I could. The Aether prickling against my skin, hot yet cold at the same time, pins and needles rushing all the way to my toes. It almost felt like it was trying its best to melt me away, succeeding bit by bit until my legs gave out. 

Hissing, I breathed in only to feel razors go down my throat. My lungs burned. Trying to swallow, it didn’t work, but the gun came up anyway. Aiming it slightly to the left, my finger tightened, a bright flash of red hitting the side of Malekith’s arm. It didn’t do much, but the elf turned to glare my way, completely missing the approaching gods behind him. 

Thor threw something silver, at the same time Cate let loose a deluge of fire that cut through the Aether and made a clear path. One end impaled itself in the elf’s arm, and with a flash of blue, it was gone. Malekith whipped around, but Thor was already there, sending the elf flying with a blast of lightning that shattered the Aether swirling around them, shards sprinkling down like glass. 

It was like the impact sucked all the noise from the world, the only thing remaining a resounding boom that made the ground tremble. The wind cut out like it had never been there in the first place. The Aether ceased to twist through the air, falling softly to the ground like scarlet snow, and the flow into the portals above reversed. The courtyard grass was gradually powdered blood red.

Thor slowly straightened, taking a very hesitant step forward. The elf didn’t move, chest cavity burned to a crisp, hole gaping black. I slumped, the searing pain in my lungs forgotten behind the sheer pleasure and relief pumping through my veins. Take that you son of a bitch. 

Thor might’ve been thinking the same thing, a small, rueful smile crossing his cheeks as his shoulders fell ever so slightly. That lasted about as long as it took for Cate to tackle him from behind, sending the big man stumbling.

“WE DID IT! HELL YEAH!”

Lowering the gun to the ground, shaky hands gripping the earth, a painful breath ripped through my throat. My head bowed, a sick grin spreading across my face.

Yeah. We did do it.

It was all over.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the second book comes to a close before the sister novel [The Grimm Happenings of Dark World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204176/chapters/47875162)

When Thor was summoned by his father, I had no intention of returning to Asgard. None whatsoever. There were too many ghosts, too many memories. Too much of  _ him _ . Yet, there I was, standing between Cate and Thor as Odin preached some bullshit I didn’t care to listen to. Besides, I was too tired to be angry, and literally every word out of his mouth was designed to do just that. If I so much as yelled at that point I’d sleep for a week. 

Which is why I nearly did, but again, that required summoning strength I just didn’t have left to spend. 

“My son, you have done well, and your mortal friends as well.”

Cate let out a not so subtle laugh, Thor shooting her a sharp look before he hesitantly took a step forward. Directly in front of the two of us. We weren't stupid. Odin could've very well had us brought here to finish the job. Thor knew that as well, chin raised in a silent challenge. “Thank you father…”

Odin laughed, waving away the tension in the air. “Now, my son, don’t act like that. I have no intention of hurting them. I think saving the whole nine realms grants them a pardon.” 

“You… You do?”

“Of course I do!” Leaning his grand staff against his golden chair, Odin clapped his hands. I couldn't help the tiny flinch at the sharp sound. “For mortals, they have quite the spirit! Fighting Malekith by your side; it is very impressive.”

“And Jane…?”

“Ah yes, your lover! I may not approve, but you’ve done well and proven your love for her. I will not try and stop you.”

“You won't?”

“No!” 

Cate leaned toward me, her words a whisper. “What the hell is going on with him. He was never this nice. Like,  _ ever _ . To  _ anyone _ .”

Sighing, I shrugged, bringing a hand up to rub at eyes circled by black. I did my best to put some actual life into my voice, though, which was more than I'd been offering before. “I don’t know… maybe someone hit him upside the head.”

Her eyes narrowed, glaring at the old man. “We tried that and nearly got executed… Sarah, it's weird-"

“Maybe it's because Loki’s gone.” She stiffened, I didn't have to look at her to see that, but I shot her a wobbly smile. Pretending it was okay, when it obviously was not. And the saddest thing? She couldn't even deny what I said. Odin had clearly hated his adoptive ward and the ‘problems’ he’d cause. It was only natural the removal of such an issue would make him… relieved.

“I'm sorry. Sarah, was it? What did you say?” Cate’s hand was suddenly on my shoulder, tight, and my gaze slowly dragged up from the golden floor. Thor was glaring at me from over his shoulder, a blazing warning swirling in his blues. I paid it little mind as my eyes locked with Odin’s; for the briefest of seconds irritation rolled in my gut. I could've done it. Told him off. Continued to defend a dead man. 

But it wasn't my place.

An empty, wry smile accompanied a tiny shake of my head. “Nothing… It was nothing. Sorry.”

“Do not apologize.” He held out a hand, as if offering his assistance. “You do not look well. Is everything okay?”

I'm sure I didn't, and hell no it wasn't. I hadn't slept in two weeks, what little rest I'd managed to get was haunted by images of blank green eyes and ashy skin covered in blood. One look in the mirror showed sickly pale skin and bloodshot eyes that were as dull as the corpse who caused them. To say I didn't look well was practically a compliment at that point.

I wouldn't be telling him any of that, though. “I'm fine. Just… tired.”

Odin’s gaze narrowed ever so slightly, but gradually he leaned back. “I see. Then please, feel free to use your previous chambers to rest. I can have a servant bring you dinner-”

“That won't be necessary, thanks.” Raising a hand, my head shook, face scrunching up at even the bare mention of food.

“Are you sure…?”

“Positive.” Taking a step back, I glanced at Cate who was watching the proceedings with creased brows, her own gaze dark. She'd been trying her very best to pull me out of my funk, bringing me all my favorite snacks and whatnot, but at the end of the day, it didn't pay off. I had barely ate since we’d returned to Earth, and just thinking about eating had my stomach twisting in all the wrong ways. I ate enough to assure the both of us that I wouldn't just kneel over randomly, and it wasn't like she could force feed me. However, it was getting to the point where I think she would be willing to try.

Needing to flee before that happened, I gestured vaguely to the shimmering doors behind us. “Then, is it okay if I go to the room…?” 

“Of… Of course. Please.” Never once noticing the hesitation in his words or the frown on his lips, I spun on my heel. Within two seconds I’d slipped out the door and my footsteps had faded, leaving the throne room quiet for the briefest of moments before the conversation slowly resumed.

*****

Leaning back against the bed, the hard floor cold under my feet, my face was buried in my knees. Silent tears trailed down my cheeks, and no matter how I wiped at them there were always more. Ashy skin flashed through my mind, gut jerking almost painfully, knees digging into my forehead as I did my very best to curl into myself.

I didn’t hear the door open, wasn’t expecting it since I’d locked it. “Why do you cry?” 

Flinching, my arms moved on instinct, wiping away the water. Brown locked with blue, which didn’t help my unease as I forced myself onto my feet, arms crossing over my chest almost protectively. “Odin.” 

The king said nothing and for some reason this made a shiver go up my spine. I took a tiny step backward. “Can I help you?” 

“Do you still mourn for Loki so much?” His words were a punch that drove the air from my lungs. I looked away, the swirling in my chest growing fiercer.

“Just because you don’t, doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“I never said that.”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” My lips pinched together, my glare turning poisonous. “You want people to forget him.”

“No. I don’t.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.” 

Practically growling, I shoved an arm across my face, cursing the few tears that refused to stay down where the God of Mischief was concerned. “Odin, why are you here?”

“To check on you.” He stated it like it was the most simple thing to understand, drawing a sharp laugh from my throat.

“Well, not that I believe you, but there’s no need.”

“I think there’s every need. Your friend worries for you.”

“I know.”

“Then why-”

“That’s none of your business.”

Odin sighed, a sound that went soul deep. “Why must your stubbornness go so far?”

“Listen, just because you wrote him off, doesn’t mean I’m going to.” Clearing my throat, the raspiness of my words didn’t leave.

“And why is that?”

“Because I- I cared for him!”

There was a long period of silence where Odin’s single eye burned into me, the color and intensity making me look away. I didn’t want to have this conversation with him. Why couldn’t he just leave? I opened my mouth to ask just that when he cut me off.

“He loved you.” All words died in my throat, eyes going wide before they narrowed.

“Get out.” 

“I do not lie.” 

“Get. Out.” Pointing a shaking finger at the door, my voice broke. “You don’t know anything. He didn’t tell you that.”

“He didn’t; you’re right. But it was quite obvious.”

“Odin, please leave.”

“Did you not know?”

Rage exploded in my chest, but I wasn’t sure who it was targeted at. Him or me. “Leave.” I didn’t want to think about something that had no chance of happening now. I didn’t want his lies. Loki was dead and this man had no right to speak of his feelings when he didn’t give two shits about them.

“I will not.”

“Then I will!” Storming across the room, I tried to pass him only for his fingers to wrap around my arm in a vice-grip.

“Why are you so upset by the truth?”

“You don’t know that it’s the truth!” Whether it hurt or not, I tore myself free. Trembling before him, I inched back toward the door. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I do not lie, but if you don’t believe me, then you tell me. How did you feel about him?”

_ Fuck no. I didn’t get to tell him, so I won’t be telling you. _ Those were my thoughts as I whipped around, reaching out. A golden shine covered the door just as I tried to pull them open, keeping me from escaping. 

“Tell me.”

“No…” My voice had dropped to a whisper, fingers digging into my skin as I wrapped them around myself once more. 

“Then, are you the one who lies? Did you care for him?”

“Yes.” My voice cracked, but it didn’t seem to matter as I heard Odin inch closer.

“Did you love him?”

A hand rose to cover my face, shoulders tensing. “Odin, if you want me to beg, fine. Please. Leave me alone.”

There came another period of quiet, but then there were footsteps that were much lighter than before. A wrinkle-free hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling it away to free my eyes, and they opened only to blow wide at the familiar green that stared down at me. “I would never have you beg.”

“Lo- loki…?” Weakly, I tried to pull away, but his thin fingers were tight, easily keeping me still. I told myself there was no way this could be real, that my mind had finally broken, but his warmth was all too real. The smell of the forest mixed with leather too strong. The heat behind my eyes became extreme, gaze going blurry as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. His brows creased, a gentle thumb wiping the water away.

“I’ve made you cry yet again.” 

“Y-You’re… okay.” He nodded, feeling me go limp before my arms were suddenly around his neck, holding him close as I sobbed into his neck. Wild, uncontrolled, I couldn’t hold back, body shaking to the point where it was nearly scary. All I knew was that he was here,  _ alive and breathing _ , and I just- I couldn’t- 

He froze under my grasp, but ever so slowly his arms folded me against him, cheek resting against the side of my head. This didn’t help my situation, sobs turning ugly as I pushed my face into his shoulder in an attempt to muffle the sounds. Fingers digging into the leather of his jacket, there was no way I’d be letting him go anytime soon. He didn’t seem to mind as he took to stroking my head, murmuring comforts I couldn’t really hear through the heartbeat in my ear. His heartbeat.

He was alive. It repeated in my head like a mantra, over and over, and for once I didn’t care. I don’t know how he’d done it, but it didn’t matter right then. 

“Sarah, I am so sorry-”

“I love you.” His words died off at the harsh whisper, grip tightening around my waist.

“W...What?”

Hands falling to his chest, I whimpered, keeping my face hidden. “I love you, so please… please don’t go anywhere.” I wouldn’t be able to handle it if he left again. He’d might as well take my heart with him or kill me himself.

Struck silent, I felt his eyes on my head, burning into me. Ever so slowly, he tilted my chin so that I was looking right into his delicate gaze, green swirling with something I couldn’t identify. “I will not be going anywhere, my love.” 

Eyes going wide, my breathing stopped, bringing a timid smile to his lips. “I couldn’t find a way to tell you, so… maybe I should’ve died sooner.”

I winced and he saw what was coming before I did, my body pulling back enough so that my hand could connect with his cheek. There was a loud crack in the overwhelming silence as I whimpered, his arms pulling me close once more.

“It was a terrible joke. Sorry. Please, don’t cry any longer.”

“How did you…?”

He kissed my forehead, the feeling making the butterflies in my stomach violent. “It wasn’t an illusion. That monster did stab me. I just used my magic to keep me in a suspended state until I was healed.”

“Why didn’t you… why didn’t you tell us?” We both heard the hesitation in my voice, Loki moving me back enough to rest his forehead against mine. His gaze glimmered with something I’d seen very little of. Nervousness and self-hatred.

“I thought it would keep you safe. I never would’ve guessed that you…” A slightly shaky finger traced across my jaw before he cupped my cheek. A very small smile graced his lips. “You’re just full of surprises.”

A broken laugh escaped my tight throat. “Am I? I think you’re the surprising one.”

“What happened to me being predictable?”

Shaking my head, I leaned into his touch, his warmth a stark change to how cold I’d felt. “I’ve changed my mind.”

If it were possible, his gaze softened even more, tracing over my face. Ever so slowly, he leaned forward, eyes going half-lidded, and mine copied his instinctually. There was the tiniest of brushings, the sheer force of my heart making me whine, and the corners of his lips rose.

“Loki…”

And he kissed me.

When he pulled back, I smiled for the first time in weeks. “You son of a bitch.”

His smile got just a little more wiley. “Strangely enough, that’s what Cate said as well.”

I already knew the answer to my next question, but I asked anyway, my eyes growing sad enough to where Loki noticed, gently pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. “And… Thor?”

He froze, but slowly sighed. “I will not go back to a cage.” I figured, but only shook my head. Memories of Thor’s tears flashed across my mind, my hand reaching for Loki’s cheek before it hesitated. He noticed, and with soft fingers pulled it against his skin. 

“You won’t change your mind about telling him? He was very upset…” 

“When I’ve proven myself, I will tell him. Not before.” Letting out a long breath, my thumb brushed underneath his eye, taking in the smoothness of his skin. He grinned, leaning into my touch, though he was slightly strained.

My eyes suddenly narrowed. “Wait… where’s Odin?”

With the most innocent look, Loki glanced toward the window. “He’s on Earth.”

Probably better not to ask. Laughing quietly, he shot me a confused look, to which I grinned. “You finally kicked him out.”

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me how bad of an idea this is?”

My other hand came up to hold his face. “Loki… I can’t blow off what you’ve done. But…” Nibbling on my bottom lip, I gathered my thoughts, before nodding once. “This is your chance. Do your best.”

His eyes widened with every word, but he merely shook his head. The look on his face was enough to have me leaning forward, lips silencing whatever he was going to say next. His hand dropped to my waist, the other going behind my neck to keep me close. After a long minute, with a few taps on his chest, I pulled back enough to stare into his eyes.

“I’ve told you once; I’ll tell you again. I trust you.” The intensity in his gaze got stronger, but I kept him away with a firm hand on his chest. “Though, I’d prefer if you didn’t fake your death again.”

His face instantly turned sheepish, stare dropping to the floor. “I swear, you’ll know beforehand next time.”

“Don’t let there be a next time.” Forcing his chin up as gently as possible, I offered a tired smile.

Gradually, and with somewhat watery eyes, he nodded. The urge to hug him pulled at my heart and, realizing that I no longer had to hold back, I did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now time to follow Maddie Grimmwell Sister Novel, The Grimm Happenings of Dark World.  
If you haven't been clicking back and forth. Then just head onto the next work.  
If you have.  
Here's a hotlink to [Chapter 4 where you left off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204176/chapters/49154786)


End file.
